Boda sin Sentimientos
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: La heredera y el millonario despiadado llegaron a un trato. Pero ella no leyó la letra pequeña… ¡que les obligaba a compartir cama! Tras haber logrado salir de las calles de Atenas, Darien Chiba creía haberlo visto todo. Hasta que Serenity Tsukino se presentó en su despacho y le pidió un matrimonio de conveniencia. Independiente, orgullosa y directa...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**ARGUMENTO **

La heredera y el millonario despiadado llegaron a un trato. Pero ella no leyó la letra pequeña… ¡que les obligaba a compartir cama!

Tras haber logrado salir de las calles de Atenas, Darien Chiba creía haberlo visto todo. Hasta que Serenity Tsukino se presentó en su despacho y le pidió un matrimonio de conveniencia. Independiente, orgullosa y directa, Serenity no se parecía en nada a las mujeres glamurosas que desfilaban por su cama. Pero no necesitaba otro trofeo; necesitaba una madre para los hijos de su difunto primo.

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**CAPITULO 1**

QUÉ quiero hacer con la cadena hotelera Crystal? –quien hablaba, un griego muy alto y de buena constitución, con el pelo negro, arqueó una ceja y se rio sarcásticamente–. Dejemos que Tsukino sude un poco por el momento…

–Sí, señor –Malachate Dark, el ejecutivo británico que había hecho la pregunta a instancias de sus compañeros, era consciente de que le sudaba la frente por los nervios. Las reuniones cara a cara con su jefe, uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, eran escasas y no quería decir nada que pudiera parecer estúpido o ingenuo.

Todo el mundo sabía que Darien Chiba no toleraba a los tontos. Por desgracia, el multimillonario griego, que se enorgullecía de ser un inconformista, no sentía la necesidad de explicar los objetivos que se ocultaban tras sus decisiones empresariales, lo cual planteaba constantes desafíos a su equipo ejecutivo.

Hacía no tanto tiempo, la adquisición de la cadena hotelera Crystal a cualquier precio había parecido ser el objetivo, e incluso había corrido el rumor de que Darien planeaba casarse con la exquisita Lita Tsukino, hija del dueño de la cadena de hoteles.

Pero después de que Lita apareciera en los medios de comunicación en brazos de un banquero italiano, ese rumor se había extinguido y los empleados de Darien no habían advertido en su jefe síntoma alguno de fastidio por los acontecimientos.

–He retirado la oferta original que le hice a Tsukino. Ahora el precio bajará –señaló Darien con indolencia, y con los ojos zafiros brillantes ante la idea, pues lo que más le gustaba en la vida era saber negociar.

Comprar el grupo Crystal por un precio elevado habría ido en contra de sus principios, pero un par de meses antes Darien habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de sellar el trato. ¿Por qué? Su adorado abuelo, Artemis, que había fundado su legendario imperio empresarial al frente del primer hotel Crystal de Londres, había estado muy enfermo por esa época.

Pero, por suerte, Artemis era un hueso duro de roer, y la cirugía cardiovascular pionera en Estados Unidos había hecho posible su recuperación. Ahora Darien pensaba que la cadena hotelera sería un gran regalo para el octogésimo cumpleaños de su abuelo, pero ya no tenía intención de pagar un precio exorbitante.

En cuanto a la esposa que había estado a punto de adquirir como parte del trato, Darien se alegraba de que el destino le hubiera impedido cometer semejante error. Después de todo, Lita Tsukino había resultado ser una hermosa arpía sin honor ni decencia.

Por otra parte, su instinto maternal le habría resultado muy útil en lo referente a los niños. De no haber sido porque la repentina muerte de su primo había dejado a Darien al cuidado de sus tres hijos, él nunca habría pensado en casarse por segunda vez.

Su rostro se endureció. Una catástrofe en ese terreno había sido más que suficiente para él. Sin embargo, por el bien de aquellos niños, había estado dispuesto a morder el polvo y volver a casarse. Pero habría sido un matrimonio de conveniencia, un montaje para lograr una madre para los niños y aliviar su conciencia.

Él no sabía nada sobre niños y nunca había querido tener hijos, pero sabía que los hijos de su primo eran infelices, y eso apelaba a su orgullo y a su sentido del honor.

–Así que estamos esperando a que Tsukino dé el siguiente paso –adivinó Malachate para romper el silencio.

–No tardará. Le quedan poco dinero y pocas opciones –comentó Darien con radiante satisfacción.

–Eres maestra de primaria y se te dan bien los niños –señaló Kenji Tsukino, aparentemente inmune a la mirada de asombro de su hija mayor, que se encontraba de pie en su despacho–. Serías la esposa perfecta para Chiba…

–¡Detente ahí mismo! –exclamó Sere, y levantó una mano para enfatizar esa orden. Sus ojos celestes brillaban con incredulidad mientras utilizaba la otra mano para apartarse la melena rubia de la frente. Ahora ya sabía que la sorpresa y la inquietud ante la repentina llamada de su padre no eran infundadas–. No estás hablando con Lita, sino conmigo, y no tengo intención de casarme con un millonario obsesionado con el sexo que necesita una mujer en casa que cuide de sus hijos.

–Esos niños no son suyos –le recordó el anciano, como si eso cambiara algo–. Al morir su primo se convirtió en su tutor. Que yo sepa, él no quería esa responsabilidad…

Al oír esa información, el delicado rostro de Sere se tensó con creciente indignación. Tenía mucha experiencia con hombres que no querían sufrir las molestias de los niños, sin ir más lejos, el hombre que tenía delante y que se dedicaba a hacer comentarios sexistas.

Quizá hubiera persuadido a su hermana pequeña, Lita, para que pensara en un matrimonio de conveniencia con el magnate griego, pero ella era mucho menos impresionable y mucho más suspicaz.

Nunca había buscado la aprobación de su padre, y tanto mejor pues, siendo una simple hija, nunca se la había ofrecido. No le daba miedo admitir que no le caía bien ni respetaba al anciano, el cual no había mostrado el más mínimo interés por ella a lo largo de los años.

También había dañado su autoestima a los dieciséis años al aconsejarle que debiera hacer dieta y teñirse el pelo de un color más obscuro. La imagen de la perfección femenina de Kenji Tsukino era la delgadez extrema y el pelo no tan claro, mientras que ella era rubia y con curvas. Se fijó en la foto de escritorio de su madrastra, Calaverait, una antigua modelo sueca, castaña y delgada como un palo.

–Lo siento, no me interesa, papá –le dijo Sere, y advirtió que Kenji parecía cansado y tenso. Tal vez se le hubiera ocurrido aquella descabellada idea de que se casara con Darien Chiba porque estuviera estresado con el negocio, pensó con cierta reticencia.

–Bueno, pues será mejor que te interese –respondió Kenji Tsukino–. Tu madre y tú lleváis una buena vida. Si el grupo hotelero Crystal cae hasta que Chiba pueda comprarlo por nada, la caída no solo nos afectará a tu madrastra y a mí, sino a todos los que dependen de mí.

Sere se tensó ante aquella predicción fatídica.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Sabes muy bien lo que estoy diciendo –dijo él con impaciencia–. No eres tan estúpida como tu hermana…

–Lita no es…

–Iré directo al grano. Siempre he sido muy generoso con tu madre y contigo. Por mucho que le incomodara el tema, a Sere le gustaba ser justa.

–Sí, lo has sido –admitió.

No era el mejor momento para añadir que siempre había creído que la generosidad hacia su madre respondía a una manera de aliviar su conciencia. Selene, su madre, de origen español, había sido la primera esposa de Kenji. Como consecuencia de un aparatoso accidente de tráfico, Selene había salido del hospital parapléjica y en silla de ruedas.

Sere tenía cuatro años por entonces y su madre enseguida se había dado cuenta de que a su joven y ambicioso marido le repugnaba su discapacidad. Con una gran dignidad por su parte, Selene había aceptado lo inevitable y había accedido a separarse. Como agradecimiento por devolverle la libertad sin montar un escándalo, Kenji les había comprado a Selene y a su hija una casa en una finca moderna, que había adaptado a las necesidades de su madre.

También había pagado los servicios de una cuidadora para asegurarse de que Sere no se viese abrumada por el peso de la responsabilidad para con su madre. Aunque la necesidad de ayudar en casa había restringido la vida social de Sere desde muy temprana edad, era dolorosamente consciente de que solo la ayuda económica de su padre había hecho posible que fuese a la universidad, se formase como maestra y se dedicase a la carrera que le gustaba.

–Me temo que, a no ser que hagas lo que te estoy pidiendo, mi benevolencia se detendrá aquí mismo –declaró Kenji Tsukino con desprecio–. La casa de tu madre es mía. Está a mi nombre y puedo venderla cuando quiera.

Sere se puso pálida al oír aquella advertencia, completamente sorprendida porque nunca antes se había enfrentado a esa faceta de su padre.

–¿Por qué ibas a hacerle algo tan horrible a mamá?

–¿Por qué debería importarme ahora? –preguntó Kenji–. Me casé con tu madre hace más de veinte años y he cuidado de ella desde entonces. Todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo en que he saldado mis deudas con una mujer con la que solo estuve casado cinco años.

–Sabes lo mucho que mamá y yo apreciamos todo lo que has hecho por ella – respondió Sere, con el orgullo herido por tener que mostrar esa humildad ante aquel comportamiento tan amenazador.

–Si quieres seguir contando con mi generosidad, tendrás que pagar el precio –explicó el anciano bruscamente–. Necesito que Darien Chiba compre mis hoteles al precio adecuado. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que Lita lo rechazó y se casó con ese italiano.

–Lita es muy feliz con Andrew Furuhata –murmuró Sere en defensa de su hermanastra–. No sé cómo iba yo a convencer a un hombre de negocios como Chiba para que comprara tus hoteles a buen precio.

–Bueno, asumámoslo, tú no tienes la belleza de Lita –dijo su padre–. Pero, según tengo entendido, lo único que Chiba desea es una madre para esos niños que le han caído encima, y tú serías mucho mejor madre que Lita. ¡Tu hermana apenas sabe leer! Apuesto a que Chiba no sabía eso cuando accedió a casarse con ella.

Asqueada por la crueldad de sus comentarios sobre su hermana, que padecía dislexia, Sere se quedó mirándolo fríamente.

–Estoy segura de que un hombre tan rico y poderoso como Darien Chiba podría encontrar cientos de mujeres dispuestas a casarse con él y hacer de madre para esos niños. Como bien has señalado, yo no soy tan guapa, así que no entiendo por qué crees que podría interesarle.

Kenji Tsukino dejó escapar una risa despectiva.

–Porque sé lo que desea. Lita me lo dijo. Desea una mujer que sepa cuál es su lugar.

–Entonces no me desea a mí –respondió Sere secamente, furiosa por la noción anticuada de que las mujeres eran inferiores–. Y Lita es más luchadora de lo que piensas. Creo que también habría tenido problemas con ella.

–Pero tú eres la hermana lista que podría darle justo lo que desea. Eres mucho más práctica que Lita porque tú nunca has tenido las cosas fáciles…

–Papá… –le interrumpió Sere, levantando las manos para silenciarlo–. ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta absurda conversación? Solo he visto a Darien Chiba una vez en mi vida y apenas me dirigió una mirada.

Se guardó el innecesario comentario de que la única parte de su anatomía que el magnate griego parecía haber apreciado eran sus pechos.

–Quiero que vayas a verlo y le ofrezcas un trato; el mismo trato que hizo con Lita.

Un matrimonio en el que pueda hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando compre mis hoteles al precio acordado.

–¿Yo? ¿Ir a verlo con una proposición matrimonial? –repitió Sere con incredulidad–. ¡No había oído nada tan ridículo en toda mi vida! ¡Ese hombre pensaría que estoy loca!

Kenji Tsukino se quedó mirándola fijamente.

–Creo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para resultar convincente. Si puedes persuadirlo de que serías la esposa y la madre perfecta para esos huérfanos, entonces eres justo lo que necesito para volver a poner el trato a mi favor. Necesito esta venta y la necesito ya, o todo aquello por lo que he trabajado toda mi vida se vendrá abajo como un castillo de naipes. Y con ello la seguridad de tu madre…

–No amenaces a mamá así.

–Pero no es una amenaza vana –Kenji le dirigió a su hija una mirada amarga–. El banco amenaza con cortarme los préstamos. Mi cadena hotelera se halla al borde del desastre y ahora mismo Chiba está jugando a esperar. Yo no puedo permitirme esperar. Si me hundo, tu madre y tú lo perderéis todo también –le recordó–. Piensa en ello e imagínatelo. No tendríais una casa especialmente adaptada, tendrías que cuidar de Selene todos los días, no tendrías vida propia…

–¡Para! –exclamó Sere, asqueada por sus métodos coactivos–. Creo que has perdido la cabeza si piensas que Darien Chiba consideraría la posibilidad de casarse con alguien como yo.

–Puede ser, pero no lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentes.

–¡Estás loco! –protestó su hija con vehemencia, perpleja ante lo que le estaba pidiendo.

–Pondré un cartel de «Se vende» frente a la casa de tu madre esta misma semana si al menos no vas a verlo.

–No podría… ¡Simplemente no podría! –exclamó Sere, horrorizada por su insistencia–. Por favor, no le hagas esto a mamá.

–Te he hecho una petición razonable, Sere. Estoy contra la espada y la pared. ¿Por qué no ibas a intentar ayudarme después de haber disfrutado durante años de mi apoyo económico?

–Oh, por favor –respondió Sere con un desprecio inútil ante aquel resumen tan poco exacto de su comportamiento como padre–. ¿Te parece que exigirme que me acerque a un multimillonario griego y pedirle que se case conmigo es una petición razonable? ¿En qué planeta y en qué cultura sería eso razonable?

–Dile que te ocuparás de esos niños y le permitirás seguir disfrutando de su libertad y creo que tienes posibilidades –respondió el anciano con testarudez.

–¿Y qué pasará cuando me humille a mí misma y él me rechace?

–Tendrás que rezar para que diga que sí –respondió Kenji Tsukino, negándose a ceder un ápice en su desesperación–. Al fin y al cabo, es la única manera de que tu madre siga disfrutando de la misma comodidad de la que ha disfrutado hasta ahora.

–Noticia de última hora, papá. La vida en una silla de ruedas no es ninguna comodidad –dijo su hija.

–Y la vida sin mi apoyo económico será menos cómoda –contestó él, decidido a tener la última palabra.

Minutos más tarde, tras ser incapaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre, Sere abandonó el hotel y tomó el autobús hacia la casa que aún compartía con su madre. Estaba preparando la cena cuando Beryl, la cuidadora de su madre, llevó a Selene de vuelta de una visita a la biblioteca. Sentada en su silla de ruedas, Selene entró en la cocina con una sonrisa.

–¡He encontrado uno de Catherine Cookson que no he leído! –exclamó.

–Ahora no habrá quien te meta en la cama esta noche.

Al mirar el rostro agotado de su madre, envejecido y arrugado por la enfermedad y el sufrimiento, Sere sintió ganas de llorar ante la determinación de Selene por celebrar las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Había perdido mucho en aquel accidente, pero nunca se quejaba.

Cuando hubo acostado a su madre, Sere se sentó a calificar los cuadernos de ejercicios de su clase de niños de siete años. Sin embargo, su mente se negaba a concentrarse en la tarea. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que su padre le había dicho. La había amenazado, pero también le había dicho una verdad que había rasgado su sensación de seguridad. Al fin y al cabo, ella había dado por hecho que su padre continuaría con su éxito financiero y que, por tanto, su madre nunca tendría que preocuparse por el dinero.

Siendo Sere, tenía que ponerse en lo peor. Si su madre perdía su casa y su jardín, se le rompería el corazón. La casa había sido adaptada para un ocupante minusválido para que Selene pudiera moverse fácilmente por su interior. Lita incluso había diseñado parterres elevados en el jardín trasero, del que su madre pudiera ocuparse cuando hacía bueno.

Si vendían la casa, Sere tenía un sueldo con el que alquilarse un piso, pero, como no podría permitirse pagar a un cuidador a jornada completa, tendría que renunciar al trabajo para cuidar de ella, y por tanto perdería ese sueldo. Tal vez Kenji Tsukino se hiciera cargo de las facturas, pero nunca les había dado más de lo necesario y Selene no tenía ahorros. Sin su ayuda, ambas mujeres tendrían que vivir de la caridad y no podrían permitirse los pequeños extras y las salidas que le alegraban la vida a su madre. Era un panorama desolador que horrorizaba a Sere, quien siempre había protegido mucho a su madre.

De hecho, cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que Selene lo perdiera todo, la idea de proponerle matrimonio a un magnate griego le parecía casi aceptable. ¿Y si quedaba como una tonta? Bueno, en realidad no era una posibilidad, sino una certeza. Quedaría como una tonta y él se pasaría años contando la historia. Cuando lo conoció, le dio la impresión de ser justo el tipo de hombre que disfrutaba con las desgracias de los demás.

Aunque él también hubiera tenido desgracias personales. Cuando su hermana Lita había planeado casarse con Darien, Sere había buscado información sobre él en Internet y no le había gustado casi nada de lo que había descubierto. Darien se había convertido en Chiba cuando era un adolescente con una ristra de delitos sin importancia a sus espaldas.

Había crecido luchando por la supervivencia en una de las zonas más desfavorecidas de Atenas. A los veintiuno se había casado con una hermosa heredera griega y, apenas tres años más tarde, la había enterrado tras morir estando embarazada de él. Sí, tal vez Darien Chiba fuese asquerosamente rico, pero su vida personal era zona catastrófica.

Sin embargo, dejando a un lado esos hechos, tenía fama de ser un absoluto bastardo en los negocios y con las mujeres. Se decía que era extremadamente inteligente y astuto, pero también arrogante, despiadado y frío; el tipo de hombre que, como marido, se lo habría hecho pasar mal a su sensible hermana Lita y a su mascota, Fluffy.

Por suerte, Sere no se consideraba sensible. Obligada a convertirse en adulta antes de tiempo y a cuidar de su madre dependiente, se había forjado un carácter duro.

A los veinticuatro años, ya sabía que los hombres no solían sentirse atraídos por ese tipo de carácter, ni por su apariencia exterior. Sere no era guapa ni femenina, y los chicos con los que había salido habían sido, salvo con una excepción, más amigos que amantes. Nunca había aprendido a flirtear ni a jugar a juegos de chicas, y pensaba que tal vez fuese demasiado sensata.

Sin embargo, durante unos meses maravillosos, había estado profundamente enamorada, hasta que la relación se rompió debido a sus responsabilidades para con su madre inválida. Y aunque su apariencia no podría haberle importado menos, sí que era lista, y había descubierto que ganar premios y aprobar exámenes con buena nota era algo que asustaba al sexo opuesto.

Los hombres que conocía también solían salir huyendo cuando Sere daba su opinión, aunque no fuera asunto suyo. Odiaba la injusticia y la crueldad en cualquier forma. No aprobaba la actitud complaciente con la que su madrastra, Calaverait, halagaba constantemente a su padre.

No era sorprendente que incluso Lita, la hermana a la que tanto quería, hubiera crecido con una buena dosis de ese gen complaciente. Solo su hermana pequeña, Rei, nacida de la aventura de su padre con su secretaria, se parecía a ella en ese sentido. Sere nunca había sabido lo que era sentirse impotente hasta que se encontró a sí misma concertando una cita para ver a Darien Chiba… Era una idea absurda, un plan inútil.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después de que Sere ganara la batalla a su orgullo y concertara la cita, el ayudante personal de Darien le preguntó si quería recibir a la hija de Kenji Tsukino, Serenity. De manera inesperada, Darien recordó al instante la furiosa mirada celeste y los magníficos pechos de aquella mujer rubia.

Aquella aburrida cena se había vuelto casi soportable gracias a la visión de aquel pecho que desafiaba a la gravedad, aunque ella no había apreciado sus atenciones. Pero ¿por qué diablos iba a querer hablar con él la hija mayor de Tsukino?

¿Esperaba actuar como la negociadora del anciano? Chasqueó los dedos para llamar a un ayudante y pidió un informe sobre Serenity antes de concederle la cita al día siguiente.

A la tarde siguiente, vestida con un taje pantalón gris, que normalmente reservaba para entrevistas, pero que sabía que le daba la dignidad que tanto necesitaba, Sere esperaba en la recepción del elegante edificio de cristal y acero inoxidable que albergaba la sede londinense de la empresa de mensajería DC. Que Darien hubiera utilizado sus iniciales para imprimir su personalidad en su vasto imperio empresarial no le sorprendía en absoluto. Se le aceleró el corazón al pensar en lo que le esperaba.

–El señor Chiba la recibirá ahora, señorita Tsukino –le dijo la atractiva recepcionista con una sonrisa ensayada que Sere no pudo igualar.

Sin previo aviso, Sere empezó a sentirse mareada por los nervios. Era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta del bochorno que le esperaba y no estremecerse. Se recordó a sí misma que el multimillonario griego no era más que un bruto con demasiado dinero y una incapacidad para ignorar el escote del vestido de una mujer.

Se puso roja al recordar el vestido que le había pedido prestado a una amiga para aquella estúpida cena. Aunque su mirada había hecho que se sonrojara y le había recordado por qué solía cubrirse esos atributos en particular, le había sorprendido su aparente indiferencia hacia su hermosa hermana Lita.

Cuando Serenity Tsukino entró en su despacho con paso firme, Darien se dio cuenta de que no iba a recibir una ofensiva suave y encantadora. El traje pantalón que vestía no hacía nada por realzar sus curvas de mujer. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido y nada de maquillaje.

Para un hombre acostumbrado a mujeres muy acicaladas, su actitud displicente por causar una buena impresión le parecía casi grosera.

–Soy un hombre muy ocupado, Serenity. No sé qué estás haciendo aquí, pero espero que sea breve –le dijo con impaciencia.

Durante un segundo, Darien Chiba se alzó frente a Sere como un edificio gigante que proyectara una sombra alargada y ella dio un paso atrás, acorralada por su tamaño y su proximidad. Se había olvidado de lo grande que era, desde su altura hasta el ancho de sus hombros, incluyendo sus piernas poderosas. También era increíblemente guapo, aunque le molestara admitirlo, con ese pelo negro y aquellos rasgos esculpidos y bronceados.

La prueba de su riqueza iba desde el brillo de su reloj de oro y de sus gemelos hasta la camisa blanca impoluta y el corte clásico de su traje.

Sere se chocó con unos ojos del color del zafiro pulido que tenían el impacto de un mazo y que le cortaron la respiración. Era como si los nervios estuvieran presionándole la garganta, y el corazón comenzó a martillearle en el pecho de nuevo.

–Mi padre me ha pedido que venga a verle en su nombre –comenzó, molesta por que la respiración entrecortada hiciese que su voz sonara débil.

–Eres profesora de primaria. ¿Qué podrías tener que decir que yo quisiera escuchar? – preguntó Darien con una franqueza brutal.

–Creo que le sorprenderá… –Sere apretó los labios para recuperar la fuerza en la voz–. Bueno, sé que le sorprenderá.

Las sorpresas eran pocas y mal recibidas en la vida de Darien. Era un maníaco del control, lo sabía y no tenía intención de cambiar.

–Hace poco estaba planeando casarse con mi hermana Lita.

–No habría funcionado –respondió Darien.

Sere tomó aliento y apretó el asa de su bolso con fuerza hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

–Lita me contó exactamente qué es lo que usted deseaba del matrimonio.

Mientras se preguntaba adónde le llevaría aquella extraña conversación, Darien intentó no apretar demasiado los dientes.

–Eso fue muy indiscreto por su parte.

La incomodidad hizo que a Sere se le encendieran las mejillas, lo que acentuó el azul de sus ojos.

–Voy a poner mis cartas sobre la mesa y a ir al grano.

Darien se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio y la miró de un modo desalentador.

–Estoy esperando –dijo al verla vacilar.

Sere respiró tan profundamente que su pecho se hinchó y estuvo a punto de saltar los botones de su blusa, por un momento Darien deslizó la mirada hacia allí y recordó perfectamente aquel pecho.

–Mi padre ha utilizado cierta presión para convencerme de venir a verle –admitió–. Le dije que era una locura, pero aquí estoy.

–Sí, aquí estás –contestó él con aburrimiento–. Y todavía no has ido al grano.

–Mi padre quería que me ofreciera yo en lugar de Lita –confesó Sere, y vio la incredulidad mezclada con el asombro en la cara de Darien mientras ella se sonrojaba de vergüenza–. Lo sé, le he dicho que es una locura, pero quiere sellar el trato con los hoteles y cree que una esposa adecuada podría marcar la diferencia.

–¿Adecuada? No estás entre las típicas mujeres que aspiran a casarse conmigo – contestó Darien.

Y era cierto. Serenity Tsukino era sencilla en comparación con las hermosas mujeres que lo perseguían allí donde iba, desesperadas por llamar su atención y lograr, si no un anillo de compromiso, algún beneficio de su riqueza. Pero en ese instante se agitó en el fondo de su mente un recuerdo.

–Las mujeres hogareñas son las mejores esposas –le había dicho su abuelo una vez–. Tu abuela era generosa, leal y cariñosa. No podría haber tenido una esposa mejor. Mi hogar era como un palacio, mis hijos tenían amor y mi palabra era ley. Nunca me dio ninguna preocupación. Piénsalo bien antes de casarte con una belleza que pida mucho y dé poco.

Tras haber palidecido al oír aquel comentario innecesario sobre sus limitaciones, Sere se recuperó y levantó la barbilla.

–Obviamente, no soy morena ni hermosa, pero estoy convencida de que sería mucho mejor elección que Lita para el puesto.

Cierta fascinación involuntaria ante su descaro mantenía tenso a Darien, que frunció el ceño.

–Hablas como si ser mi esposa fuese un trabajo.

–¿No lo es? –preguntó Sere con tono desafiante–. Por lo que sé, desea casarse solo para tener una madre para los hijos de su difunto primo, y yo podría encargarme de ellos a jornada completa, algo que Lita nunca habría estado dispuesta a hacer. Además…

–Cállate un momento –la interrumpió Darien, y se quedó estudiándola con atención–. ¿Qué tipo de presión ha utilizado tu padre para hacerte venir aquí a decir esta tontería?

Sere se puso rígida antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, preguntándose por qué debería mantener en secreto la coacción de su padre. Su orgullo exigía que fuese sincera.

–Tengo una madre gravemente incapacitada y, si la venta de la cadena hotelera sale mal, mi padre ha amenazado con vender nuestra casa y dejar de pagar a la cuidadora de mi madre. Yo no dependo de él, pero mi madre sí y no quiero que sufra. Su vida ya es suficientemente dura.

–Estoy seguro de ello –Darien estaba impresionado por su motivación.

Evidentemente, Kenji Tsukino era más cruel con su familia de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Incluso Artemis, su abuelo y uno de los hombres más despiadados que había conocido, se habría abstenido de amenazar a una ex mujer incapacitada. En cuanto a Serenity, respetaba su sinceridad y su lealtad, rasgos que decían mucho sobre el tipo de mujer que era.

No estaba allí por su dinero ni por su estilo de vida, sino porque no le quedaba otra opción. No era una verdad muy halagadora, pero Darien odiaba los halagos, pues sabía que poca gente veía más allá de su riqueza

–Entonces, dime por qué crees que serías mejor esposa que tu hermana –continuó, decidido a satisfacer su curiosidad e intrigado por su actitud hacia el matrimonio.

¿Una esposa era una empleada? Era un nuevo punto de vista que le interesaba. Siendo un hombre de negocios hasta la médula, enseguida vio las ventajas de semejante acuerdo. Probablemente una esposa pagada respetaría sus barreras y seguiría haciendo un esfuerzo por complacerlo, pensó. En un acuerdo como ese, no habría sitio para los sentimientos y malentendidos.

–Yo sería menos exigente. Soy autosuficiente, sensata. Tampoco le costaría mucho porque no me interesa mi aspecto –contestó Sere, y apretó los labios con desprecio, como si la vanidad pudiera considerarse un vicio–. También se me dan bien los niños.

–¿Qué harías con un niño de seis años que pinta en las paredes?

Sere frunció el ceño.

–Hablar con él.

–Pero él no responde. Su hermano pequeño sigue intentando pegarse a mí y el más pequeño simplemente se queda mirando a la nada –murmuró él con evidente preocupación e impotencia–. ¿Por qué estoy contándote esto?

Sorprendida por su franqueza, Sere se imaginó que era señal de que le preocupaban los problemas de los niños.

–¿Creía que tendría una respuesta para usted?

Llamaron a la puerta, abrieron y alguien se dirigió a él en lo que Sere supuso que sería griego. Él dio una respuesta breve y le devolvió su atención. Algo en aquella mirada calculadora hizo que se pusiera tensa.

–Pensaré en tu proposición –dijo–. Pero te lo advierto, no soy fácil de complacer.

–Supe eso la primera vez que le vi –contestó Sere, y se fijó en el brillo sardónico de su mirada, en su estructura ósea y en su boca sensual y obstinada. Era la cara de un tipo duro, reacio a cualquier consejo salvo el suyo propio.

–Ahora me dirás que puedes leerme la mano –dijo él con frialdad.

Sere salió de su despacho como aturdida. Darien había dicho que consideraría su proposición. ¿Habría sido simplemente una mentira educada? Pero tenía la impresión de que no le habría ofrecido palabras vacías. Si estaba pensando seriamente en ella como esposa, ¿en qué lugar la dejaba eso? Puesto que, desde que Sere diera por hecho automáticamente que Darien Chiba la rechazaría, en ningún momento había pensado en la posibilidad de convertirse en su esposa…

**LO DICHO KENJI ES UN INFELIZ AHORA PRETENDE A OBLIGAR A SU OTRA HIJA A QUE SE CASE CON EL MILLONARIO GRIEGO PARA QUE EL PUEDA VENDER SUS HOTELES MAS CAROS QUE POCA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**CAPITULO 2**

CUATRO días más tarde, Sere salió de la escuela de primaria donde trabajaba y advirtió que había una gran limusina negra aparcada a la vuelta de la esquina.

–¿Señorita Tsukino? –un hombre vestido con traje y con la constitución de un gorila se acercó a ella–. Al señor Chiba le gustaría llevarla a casa.

Sere parpadeó y se quedó mirando la limusina con las lunas tintadas. ¿Cómo había descubierto dónde trabajaba? Mientras se preguntaba a qué diablos estaría jugando Darien Chiba, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar. ¿Por qué hacer cola para el autobús cuando le ofrecían una limusina? ¿Habría acudido en persona para darle su respuesta negativa? ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de hacer eso?

Un hombre con su estatus no se molestaba por los demás. A medida que la multitud de compañeros y padres se apartaba para dejar paso a Sere y a su corpulento acompañante, las mejillas se le sonrojaron, pues la gente se había quedado mirando.

–Serenity –dijo Darien al levantar la mirada de su ordenador portátil.

Cuando Sere entró en el lujoso vehículo fue consciente del carisma animal que exudaba de todos sus poros. Era un macho en el sentido más primario de la palabra. «Huele la testosterona», habría bromeado una de sus amigas de la universidad. El ligero aroma a colonia de hombre se le metió en la nariz, lo cual aumentó la sensación. Notó que los pezones se le ponían erectos bajo el sujetador y se tensó, profundamente desconcertada por ser tan consciente de la carga sexual que proyectaba. Se quedó mirando su perfil masculino y advirtió la sombra de la barba incipiente, que resaltaba su mandíbula angulosa.

Necesitaba afeitarse. Era la única señal en su apariencia impecable de que se acercaba el final de su día de trabajo, y no el principio. Consciente de que tenía el pelo revuelto por el viento y de que su chubasquero, su falda y sus botas hasta las rodillas eran más cómodos que elegantes, Sere se sintió incómoda y no supo por qué, ya que por norma lo único que le preocupaba de su apariencia era estar limpia.

Cuando la limusina se apartó de la acera, Darien cerró el portátil y giró su arrogante cabeza para mirarla. Frunció el ceño de inmediato. Serenity estaba hecha un desastre con aquella ropa vieja y arrugada. Sin embargo, tenía una piel perfecta, unos ojos adorables y el pelo brillante, ventajas que la mayoría de las mujeres habrían hecho lo posible por realzar.

Por primera vez se preguntó por qué ella ni se molestaba en hacerlo.

–¿A qué debo el honor? –preguntó Sere, viendo como Darien guardaba el ordenador.

Tenía unas manos preciosas, pensó, e inmediatamente se tensó ante aquel pensamiento tan sorprendente.

–Me marcho a Nueva York esta noche y me gustaría que conocieras a los niños antes de que me vaya.

–¿Por qué? –Sere se quedó mirándolo con evidente confusión en sus ojos celestes–. ¿Por qué quiere que los conozca?

Sus labios sensuales se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

–Obviamente, porque te estoy considerando para el trabajo.

–¡No puede ser! –exclamó Sere con incredulidad.

–Desde luego que sí. Tu padre ha jugado su carta ganadora al enviarte a verme – explicó Darien, sorprendido por su asombro, que estaba mezclado con una angustia que casi le dio ganas de reír. Era una mujer reconfortante.

–Pero no lo entiendo –dijo ella con el ceño fruncido–. ¡Podría casarse con cualquiera!

–No te subestimes –respondió Darien, pensando en toda la información que había recopilado sobre ella desde su último encuentro. La había investigado mucho más a conciencia de lo que había investigado a su hermana Lita–. Según mis fuentes, eres una hija devota y leal, y una maestra comprometida y con talento. Creo que podrías ofrecerles a esos niños justo lo que necesitan.

–¿De dónde ha sacado esa información? –preguntó Sere, molesta.

–Existen empresas de investigación que ofrecen esos detalles en pocas horas por un precio. Naturalmente, te he investigado, y estoy sorprendido por lo que he averiguado sobre ti.

«Pero no hablaba en serio al ofrecerme a casarme contigo», estuvo a punto de responder Sere antes de pensárselo mejor y morderse la lengua. Al fin y al cabo, la amenaza de su padre aún pendía sobre su cabeza, y su seguridad financiera era esencial para su madre.

Si esa seguridad desaparecía, la vida tal y como su madre la conocía llegaría a su fin. De pronto, Sere se encontró frente a un largo y oscuro túnel, mirando hacia un futuro que ya no podría predecir y aceptando que, si Darien Chiba decidía que sí quería casarse con ella, no podría rechazarlo.

–Si los hijos de su primo están traumatizados, no tengo experiencia con ese tipo de problemas –le advirtió Sere–. Tampoco tengo experiencia criando niños y no puedo hacer milagros.

–Yo no creo en los milagros, así que no espero ninguno –respondió Darien secamente, y se quedó mirándola con aquellos ojos zafiros–. También habría condiciones que tendrías que cumplir para estar a la altura de mis expectativas.

Sere no dijo nada. Aún sorprendida ante la idea de casarse con él, no se atrevía a hablar. En cuanto a sus expectativas, estaba convencida de que serían altas y de que tendría una gran lista. Por desgracia para ella, Darien Chiba no estaba acostumbrado a conformarse con algo menos que perfecto. Sacó el teléfono y llamó a su madre para decirle que llegaría tarde a casa. Para cuando terminó la llamada, la limusina ya circulaba por un camino adornado con abedules a ambos lados.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa lo suficientemente grande y espléndida como para considerarse una mansión.

–Esta es mi base en Londres –le dijo Darien con una mirada fugaz–. Una de tus tareas como esposa sería ocuparte de mis diversas casas y asegurarte de que todo marcha bien.

La palabra «esposa» combinada con esa otra palabra, «tareas», le parecía a Sere más propia del siglo XIX.

–¿Es usted un tirano doméstico? –preguntó.

Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Eso es una broma?

–No, pero hay algo muy victoriano en mencionar la palabra «esposa» y la palabra «tareas» en la misma frase.

–Fuiste tú la que primero se refirió a esto como a un trabajo, y yo prefiero verlo del mismo modo.

Pero a Sere le gustaba el trabajo que ya tenía, y se dio cuenta con tristeza de que le estaba pidiendo que se tragase sus palabras. Había hecho lo que su padre le había pedido que hiciera sin pensar en las consecuencias de su éxito. Y ahora esas consecuencias se habían hecho realidad.

Mientras acompañaba a Darien al recibidor, él daba instrucciones al criado que le saludó y condujo a Sere a una sala de estar enorme.

–Al contrario que tu hermana, tú eres muy callada –observó él.

–Me ha pillado por sorpresa –admitió ella.

–Pareces perpleja. ¿Por qué? No deseo la típica esposa. No quiero vínculos emocionales, exigencias ni restricciones, pero, en el aspecto práctico, una mujer que desempeñe ese papel sería de gran ayuda en mi vida.

–Tal vez no me dé cuenta de lo que gano yo en esto; salvo que usted compraría la cadena de hoteles de mi padre y eso aseguraría el futuro de mi madre.

–Si me casara contigo, yo me encargaría de la seguridad económica de tu madre durante el resto de su vida –explicó Darien–. Incluso aunque más tarde nos separásemos, ya no tendrías que preocuparte por su cuidado nunca más, ni ella tendría que depender de tu padre. Me aseguraré personalmente de que tu madre tenga todo lo que necesite, incluyendo el mejor servicio médico disponible para alguien en su situación.

Sus palabras la rodearon como un trueno anunciando un amanecer más brillante. Al instante pensó en los extras que podrían mejorar la calidad de vida de Selene. En lugar de sus esfuerzos caseros, las sesiones de fisioterapia profesional podrían fortalecer los miembros gastados de su madre y tal vez pudieran encontrar algo que aliviase sus dificultades respiratorias. Se dio cuenta de que Darien era lo suficientemente rico como para cambiar radicalmente la vida de su madre.

Una joven con uniforme de niñera entró en la sala con un bebé de unos dieciocho meses en brazos y dos niños pequeños tras ella.

–Gracias. Deja a los niños con nosotros –ordenó Darien.

En cuanto la niñera dejó al bebé en el suelo, la niña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, un niño de unos tres años se agarró a la pierna de Darien y el mayor se detuvo en seco a pocos metros de distancia.

–No pasa nada, pequeña –Sere tomó en brazos al bebé y la niña dejó de llorar y se quedó mirándola–. ¿Cómo se llama?

–Momo… y este es Taiki –le dijo Darien mientras se quitaba al niño de la pierna con dificultad y le daba un suave empujón en dirección a Sere, como si esperase que el niño se agarrase a ella en su lugar.

–Y tú debes de ser Armand –le dijo Sere al mayor mientras se agachaba para saludar a Taiki–. Mi hermana Lita me dijo que te han regalado una bici nueva por tu cumpleaños.

Armand no sonrió, pero se acercó más cuando Sere se sentó en el sofá con el bebé en brazos. Taiki, que obviamente estaba desesperado por llamar la atención, se sentó a su lado e intentó subirse en su regazo con su hermana, pero no había suficiente espacio.

–Hola, Taiki.

–Armand, cuida tus modales –dijo Darien con severidad.

Con una mirada asustada, Armand extendió el brazo para estrecharle la mano formalmente, aunque sin dirigirle la mirada. Sere lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella y le dijo que era maestra. Cuando le preguntó por el colegio al que iba, el niño la miró asustado y después giró la cabeza. No era difícil imaginar que Armand podría estar teniendo problemas en el colegio.

De los tres niños, Taiki era el más normal, lleno de energía y con necesidad de atención y diversión. Armand, sin embargo, estaba tenso, mientras que la niña se quedó muy callada.

Tras media hora, Darien ya había visto lo suficiente para convencerse de que Serenity Tsukino era la mujer que necesitaba para facilitarle la vida. Su calor y su energía atraía a los niños, y estaba completamente relajada con ellos, mientras que su hermana se había mostrado nerviosa y, aunque simpática, demasiado ansiosa por complacer.

Sere, por otra parte, emanaba una autoridad tranquila que infundía respeto. Darien volvió a llamar a la niñera para que se llevase a los niños.

–Mencionó algo de condiciones… –le recordó Sere, intentando ceñirse a los hechos necesarios. Aun así, cuando intentó aceptar que estaba considerando la idea de casarse con el magnate griego, la idea le pareció tan remota e irreal que sus pensamientos se quedaron nadando en un mar de perplejidad.

–Sí –de pie junto a la ventana, con la escasa luz del sol iluminando su pelo negro y realzando los ángulos de su cara, Darien llamó su atención sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Sin embargo, lo que dijo después la pilló desprevenida–. Tengo una amante. Kaolinet no es negociable. Ocasionalmente también tengo otros intereses. Soy discreto. No provoco titulares sobre ese aspecto de mi vida.

Aquel nivel de franqueza, cuando ella se había acostumbrado a su secretismo frío, dejó a Sere sorprendida. ¿Tenía una amante llamada Kaolinet? ¿Sería un nombre griego? Daba igual, evidentemente no le era fiel y no era hombre de una sola mujer. A Sere se le sonrojaron las mejillas al imaginarse cosas que no quería imaginarse teniéndolo cerca. Bajó las pestañas avergonzada, pero su cerebro rebelde seguía proporcionándole la imagen de aquel cuerpo bronceado enredado con el de una pelirroja sexy.

–No espero tener intimidad contigo –dijo Darien–. Por otra parte, si decides que quieres tener un hijo, sería egoísta por mi parte negarte esa opción.

–Bueno, siempre queda la fecundación in vitro –respondió Sere.

–Por lo que he oído, no es fiable.

Sere se quedó mirándose los pies. Tenía una amante. No esperaba compartir la cama con ella. ¿Pero eso en qué la convertía? En una esposa que no era una esposa salvo en el nombre.

–¿Qué tipo de vida se supone que debo llevar? –preguntó abruptamente, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos celestes brillaron como hojas bajo la lluvia.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Darien, satisfecho de que no hubiera mostrado ni fastidio ni interés por el tema de su amante. Aunque, ¿por qué debería importarle lo que hacía? Esa era exactamente la actitud que deseaba que adoptara.

–¿Espera que yo también tenga amantes, discretamente? –quiso saber Sere, mirándolo mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por controlar la vergüenza. Era una pregunta justa y sensata, y se negaba a permitir que la mojigatería le impidiera formularla.

–Por supuesto que no –respondió él.

Sere frunció el ceño.

–Estoy intentando entender cómo espera que funcione un matrimonio así. No estará sugiriendo que una mujer de mi edad debería aceptar un futuro en el cual cualquier forma de intimidad física va contra las normas.

Puesta así, su objeción parecía razonable, pero Darien no podía aceptar la idea de una mujer infiel, igual que no aceptaría cortarse el brazo derecho.

–No puedo aceptar que tengas amantes.

–Es un doble rasero muy hipócrita –murmuró Sere, y le hizo gracia su reacción horrorizada, aunque no entendía por qué se sentía así. ¿De modo que lo que era válido para él no lo era para ella? En cualquier caso, apenas podía creer que estuviera teniendo una discusión así con él. Al fin y al cabo, era una virgen de veinticuatro años, una información que sin duda le sorprendería casi tanto como la idea de tener una esposa con apetito sexual independiente.

En respuesta a aquel comentario desdeñoso, Darien la miró con odio y con los ojos encendidos como carbones.

–No me hables en ese tono…

«Lección uno», pensó Sere. «Tiene un temperamento muy volátil». Tomó aliento e intentó disimular lo divertida que le parecía su reacción de incredulidad ante la idea de tener una esposa adúltera.

–Le he hecho una pregunta razonable y usted no me ha dado una respuesta razonable. ¿Cuánto tiempo espera que dure este matrimonio?

–Al menos hasta que los niños crezcan.

–Mi juventud –resaltó Sere sin emoción alguna, pero era cierto. Para cuando los niños tuvieran independencia, sus años de juventud habrían quedado atrás.

Darien estaba observándola, recordando sus curvas con aquel vestido de noche que llevaba la primera vez que se vieron. Unos pechos firmes y unas caderas generosas. Se sobresaltó cuando aquella imagen mental provocó cierta rigidez en su ingle.

–Entonces hagamos que sea un matrimonio real –le dijo con tono sardónico–. Esa es la única opción que haya sobre la mesa. Si quieres un hombre en tu cama, me tendrás a mí y a nadie más.

Sere se puso completamente roja y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

–No deseo continuar con esta discusión, pero debería decir que, mientras siga habiendo otras mujeres en su vida, yo no estaría dispuesta a mantener una relación íntima con usted.

–Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esta tontería y somos adultos. Nos enfrentaremos a esos problemas cuando se presenten –contestó Darien secamente–Tendrás que firmar un contrato prenupcial.

–Ha mencionado sus casas y a su… amante. ¿Qué otras condiciones piensa imponerme?

–Nada que deba preocuparte. Nuestros abogados se encargarán del contrato. Si quieres discutir alguna cláusula, lo harás a través de ellos –concluyó Darien con tono de finalidad–Ahora, si me disculpas, haré que te lleven a casa. Tengo que encargarme de un asunto antes de partir para Nueva York.

Sere, que había albergado la vaga idea de que tal vez la invitara a quedarse a cenar, descubrió lo equivocada que estaba. Se alisó el chubasquero y se puso en pie.

–Yo también tengo una condición. Deberá ser educado, respetuoso y considerado con mi felicidad en todo momento.

Al oír aquella inesperada exigencia, Darien se detuvo a medio camino hacia la puerta y se preguntó si estaría criticando sus modales. Se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente.

–Eso es mucho pedir. Soy egoísta, malhumorado e incluso cortante. Espero que mis empleados se adapten a mis modales.

–Si me caso con usted, yo no seré un miembro de su personal. Estaré a medio camino entre una esposa y una empleada. Tendrá que hacer cambios y concesiones –Sere se quedó mirándolo expectante, pues sería desastroso hacerle creer que podría salirse siempre con la suya. Sabía perfectamente que estaba negociando con un hombre muy poderoso, capaz de pasar por encima de sus necesidades y de sus deseos si le apetecía hacerlo.

Darien se quedó desconcertado ante su actitud desafiante, ante aquellos ojos celestes que lo miraban como si fuera un acertijo intelectual que hubiera de resolver.

–Puede que haga alguna concesión, pero yo llevaré la voz cantante. Si vamos a seguir adelante con este acuerdo, quiero que la boda tenga lugar pronto para que puedas mudarte aquí para estar con los niños.

–Pero no puedo abandonar a mi madre.

–Eres maestra, se te da bien hablar, pero no escuchar –respondió Darien–. Escucha lo que te digo. Tu madre estará bien atendida en todos los aspectos.

–¡En todos los aspectos que le faciliten a usted lo que desea! –exclamó Sere con rabia.

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró como si su comentario le hiciera gracia.

–¿Acaso esperabas algo distinto de mí?

**WOW PARECE QUE VA A SER UN MATRIMONIO DIFICIL DARIEN ES UN DESCARADO ASI QUE KAOLINET NO ES NEGOCIABLE BUENO SERE SE VA A SACRIFICAR POR SU MADRE Y POR LOS NIÑOS…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**CAPITULO 3**

LA VIDA tal como Sere la conocía empezó a cambiar muy pronto después de despedirse de Darien.

De hecho, llegó a casa de la escuela al día siguiente y encontró a su madre angustiada porque su padre la había llamado furioso por teléfono esa misma tarde.

–Kenji me ha dicho que vas a casarte –dijo Selene Tsukino con una mirada de incredulidad–. Pero le he dicho que ni siquiera sales con nadie.

Sere se puso roja.

–No te lo he dicho, pero…

Su madre se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡Dios mío, hay alguien! Pero si solo sales dos veces por semana para ir a hacer ejercicio…

Sere frunció el ceño y le estrechó las manos a su madre. Por nada del mundo le habría contado una verdad que pudiera disgustarla. De hecho, en lo referente a la salud mental de su madre, Sere estaba más que dispuesta a mentir.

–Siento no haber sido sincera contigo. Quiero que te alegres por mí.

–Así que, evidentemente, no ibas a hacer ejercicio todas esas tardes –dijo Selene, observando a su hija con orgullo en la mirada–. Me alegro mucho. Tu padre y yo no te hemos dado un gran ejemplo y sé que no has tenido las mismas oportunidades que las demás chicas de tu edad.

–Aún no me has dicho por qué estaba enfadado mi padre –dijo Sere.

–Un trato de negocios en el que está metido con tu futuro marido no ha salido como esperaba –respondió Selene–. ¿Qué diablos espera que hagas tú al respecto? Sigue mi consejo, no te involucres.

Angustiada por su explicación, Sere se había tensado.

–¿Qué ha dicho papá exactamente?

–Ya sabes lo malhumorado que se pone cuando las cosas no salen como quiere. Háblame de Darien. ¿No es el hombre al que conociste en esa cena a la que tu padre te invitó hace un par de meses?

–Sí –así que, aunque el matrimonio seguía adelante, parecía que su padre no obtendría todos los beneficios que había esperado. Claramente esa era la razón por la que Kenji estaba enfadado, pero a ella le parecía que existía una cierta justicia al saber que su sacrificio no enriquecería a su padre: las amenazas no se merecían una recompensa.

–Has estado viviendo un romance lleno de emociones –dijo Selene con una sonrisa de aprobación–. ¿Estás segura de que ese tal Darien es el hombre adecuado para ti, Sere?

Sere recordó la promesa de Darien Chiba de que nunca más tendría que depender de su padre para mantener a su madre. Recordó el impacto de aquellos ojos y, aunque le daba miedo el futuro por el que acababa de firmar, estaba segura de que Darien mantendría su palabra.

–Sí, mamá. Estoy segura.

Darien llamó aquella noche para decirle que un miembro de su personal se pondría en contacto con ella para acordar los detalles de la boda. Le sugirió que presentase su carta de dimisión en la escuela de manera inmediata. Su impaciencia le resultó a Sere sorprendente, cuando había parecido dispuesto a esperar varios meses antes de llevar a su hermana Lita al altar. Y después de eso soltó la bomba con la noticia de que esperaba que ella se mudara a Grecia después de la boda.

–Pero tienes una casa aquí –protestó Sere.

–Visitaré Londres con regularidad, pero Grecia es mi hogar.

–Cuando planeabas casarte con Lita…

–Para. Tú y yo tendremos nuestro propio acuerdo.

–No quiero dejar a mi madre sola en Londres.

–Tu madre nos acompañará a Grecia, pero solo después de que hayamos disfrutado de un tiempo juntos como recién casados. Ya he dado las instrucciones pertinentes para que se encarguen de su alojamiento. ¿Has sabido ya algo de tu padre?

Sorprendida por la noticia de que ya estaba haciendo planes para que su madre los acompañara a Grecia, Sere se quedó sin palabras. Darien parecía estar siempre un paso por delante de ella.

–Creo que estaba molesto por algo cuando ha hablado hoy con mi madre –admitió con reticencia.

–Tu padre no ha obtenido el trato que deseaba –le informó Darien–. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo y así se lo he dicho.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Sere con el ceño fruncido. Empezaba a estar furiosa por el tono autoritario de sus explicaciones. Obviamente, Darien estaba acostumbrado a hablar por las mujeres que pasaban por su vida. Si no tenía cuidado y controlaba su actitud, pronto se convertiría en su marioneta.

–Eres la mujer con la que voy a casarme. No es apropiado que tu padre hable de ti o de tu madre de manera irrespetuosa y le he hecho una advertencia en ese aspecto.

A Sere se le heló la sangre en las venas, pues podía imaginarse la escena con Kenji Tsukino enfurecido y Darien frío como el hielo mientras le hacía la advertencia. Su padre era un hombre temperamental, pero Darien era un individuo mucho más astuto y calculador.

–¿Cuándo podrás mudarte a mi casa de Londres? –preguntó Darien–. Sería perfecto que pudieras hacerlo esta semana.

–¿Esta semana? –preguntó Sere.

–La boda se celebrará pronto. Yo estoy fuera del país y ahora mismo el personal doméstico está a cargo de los niños. Si es posible preferiría que tú estuvieras en la casa mientras estoy fuera. Si te preocupa que tu madre esté sola, tranquila. He contratado a alguien para que viva con ella.

Sere colgó el teléfono inusualmente nerviosa, aceptando el hecho de que, sin importar lo que ella pensara, su vida estaba a punto de cambiar por completo.

Aunque no podía culpar a Darien por desear que se implicara con los niños lo antes posible, se sentía como una empleada con muchas tareas que cumplir. Como ya le había hablado a su madre de los tres niños huérfanos que estaban bajo la tutela de Darien, Selene Tsukino comprendió enseguida la situación de su hija.

–Sin duda debes anteponer a Darien y a los niños, Sere –le dijo su madre–. No quiero ser más carga de lo necesario. Me las arreglaré, siempre lo he hecho.

Sere le apretó el hombro con cariño.

–Nunca has sido una carga para mí.

–Darien espera ser lo primero, y eso es normal para un hombre que desea casarse contigo –le dijo Selene a su hija–. No permitas que yo sea una barrera entre vosotros.

Tras haber redactado innumerables listas y presentado su carta de dimisión, pues era el último día del trimestre de primavera, Sere fue a su clase de gimnasia y sudó mientras intentaba no asustarse por todas las cosas que le quedaban por hacer. La lista se hizo aún más larga tras la visita de Molly, la eficiente ayudante personal que Darien había puesto a cargo de la boda.

–¿Tengo que consultar a un estilista y a un asistente de compras? –repitió Sere débilmente, contemplando con desconsuelo la agenda de citas organizadas para las vacaciones de primavera, que comenzaban ese fin de semana. Además de una cita con un bufete de abogados para hablar de su acuerdo prenupcial, había una sesión de un día en un famoso salón de belleza–. Eso es ridículo. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la boda.

–El señor Chiba me ha dado instrucciones –le dijo Molly con tono de hierro.

Sere tragó saliva y apretó los labios. Hablaría del tema directamente con Darien.

Probablemente pensara que el sueño de toda mujer era una sesión de maquillaje, pero ella se sentía profundamente insultada por la proposición. La nueva cuidadora y acompañante de su madre llegó esa misma noche y Sere habló con ella y la ayudó a instalarse antes de hacer su propia maleta para mudarse a casa de Darien a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando llegó allí, la condujeron a una suite palaciega amueblada con todos los lujos y comodidades existentes, incluyendo papel con membrete situado sobre un escritorio muy femenino. La casa parecía funcionar igual que un hotel exclusivo.

Una doncella apareció en la puerta para ofrecerse a deshacer la maleta por ella. Sere superó su incomodidad ante tantas atenciones y sonrió antes de irse a buscar a los niños.

Sin embargo, solo Momo, la pequeña, estaba en casa. Armand estaba en la escuela y Taiki en la guardería, según le explicó la niñera. Un grupo de tres niñeras cuidaba de los niños por horas. Sere averiguó lo que necesitaba saber sobre las rutinas básicas de los pequeños y se arrodilló sobre la alfombra del cuarto de Momo para jugar con ella.

Inicialmente cuando se acercaba y utilizaba el contacto visual, la niña se mostraba más receptiva, pero le costaba mantener la atención. Cuando el viento cerró la puerta de golpe, Sere dio un respingo por el ruido, pero advirtió sorprendida que Momo no reaccionó en absoluto.

–¿Le han examinado los oídos? –preguntó Sere con el ceño fruncido.

La nueva niñera, que había reemplazado hacía poco a alguien, no tenía ni idea. Durante los meses anteriores, los niños habían sufrido varios cambios en ese sentido y no habían tenido mucha continuidad en sus cuidados. Tras localizar las cartillas médicas de los niños, finalmente llamó a la clínica para preguntar.

Descubrió que Momo se había saltado un chequeo de audición rutinario un par de meses atrás, así que concertó una nueva cita para la niña. Cuando regresó a la habitación, la niñera estaba llevando a cabo sus propias pruebas e, incluso para alguien sin experiencia, parecía evidente que el bebé podría tener problemas de audición.

Taiki, que se mostraba cariñoso con casi todo el mundo, la saludó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Sere estaba leyéndole un cuento al niño para que durmiera la siesta cuando Armand apareció en la puerta de la habitación y frunció el ceño al verla con su hermano pequeño.

–¿Ahora cuidas tú de nosotros? –preguntó.

–Parte del tiempo. No necesitaréis tantas niñeras porque yo viviré aquí de ahora en adelante. Darien y yo nos casaremos en pocas semanas –explicó Sere, intentando sonar más calmada de lo que realmente se sentía.

Armand le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento, se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él para dejar claro que quería intimidad. Sere suspiró y decidió respetar sus deseos hasta haber ido a su escuela a hablar con su profesora. Ella era una desconocida. ¿Qué podía esperar? Establecer una relación con unos niños que habían perdido a sus padres y todo lo que les era familiar hacía pocos meses requeriría tiempo y mucha confianza por su parte; y esperaba que Darien estuviese preparado para asumir que solo el tiempo mejoraría la situación.

Cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, era una novedad para Darien regresar a una casa en la que vivía una mujer y no tener que preocuparse por lo que le esperaba. Aún podía recordar la sensación de no saber nunca lo que le esperaba al entrar en su propia casa. Esa experiencia le había provocado una intensa necesidad de conservar su propio espacio.

Se dijo a sí mismo que Sere no contaba, que estaba allí por los niños, no por él, y que pronto aprendería a respetar su privacidad. Sin embargo, se quedó desconcertado cuando su ama de llaves le informó de que Sere había salido. Pero no le sorprendió tanto cuando la llamó al móvil y ella admitió que regresaría en transporte público.

–No esperaba que regresaras tan pronto. Estaba visitando a mi madre –le dijo a la defensiva.

Cuando Sere regresó por fin a la mansión, estaba sonrojada y casi sin aliento por haber caminado muy deprisa desde la parada del autobús, así como molesta por el tono censurador que Darien había empleado por teléfono. ¿Acaso no creía que tuviese derecho a salir? ¿Iba a tener que pedirle permiso primero? ¿Su vida iba a quedar consumida por la de él?

Cuando entró en el recibidor, Darien apareció en una puerta y ella se quedó sin respiración al verlo, como si acabase de colisionar con una pared de ladrillos. Seguía con su traje negro y su camisa de rayas; la única muestra de informalidad era que se había aflojado la corbata. Parecía un ángel oscuro enfadado, con sus rasgos rígidos, su mandíbula obstinada y de nuevo con la barba incipiente.

Pero le quedaba bien y aumentaba su sex-appeal, pensó, y se sorprendió al notar que se le aceleraba el corazón y se le secaba la boca.

Darien sometió a su futura esposa a un severo escrutinio. Estaba hecha un desastre, desde su pelo caótico hasta aquellos vaqueros que no le quedaban bien. Se dio cuenta de que estaba ansioso por que comenzara su transformación.

–Di órdenes de que, si salías, tendrías un coche y un chófer –le recordó.

–Me parece demasiado para una chica acostumbrada a viajar en metro y en autobús.

–Pero ya no eres esa chica. Eres la mujer que se convertirá en mi esposa respondió Darien–. Y espero que te adaptes. Soy un hombre adinerado y podrías ser el objetivo de un atracador o de un secuestrador. La seguridad personal debe ser ahora una parte fundamental de tu estilo de vida.

La referencia a un secuestro enfrió las palabras acaloradas que Sere tenía en la punta de la lengua y, aunque se había puesto rígida, asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo recordaré en el futuro.

Satisfecho, Darien abrió la puerta que tenía detrás.

–Quiero hablar contigo.

–Sí, tenemos que hablar –contestó Sere, aunque en realidad deseaba subir corriendo a su dormitorio y quedarse allí hasta que su reacción hormonal adolescente muriese de muerte natural y dejara de avergonzarla. Sentía que le ardía la cara como si fuera fuego. Hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre no le provocaba ese efecto.

Cuando había ocurrido en su despacho, había dado por hecho que simplemente serían los nervios y la vergüenza, pero en esa ocasión era menos ingenua y estaba dispuesta a ser sincera consigo misma. Como espécimen físico, Darien Chiba no tenía igual. Era increíblemente guapo y pocas mujeres serían inmunes a su atractivo. Eso era todo, se dijo a sí misma mientras pasaba frente a él con la cabeza bien alta, hasta llegar a una sala amueblada como un despacho de lujo.

Darien tenía mucho sex-appeal y el cuerpo de Sere simplemente estaba diciéndole que sus hormonas estaban sanas. Era así de sencillo, no había nada de lo que preocuparse. No significaba que se sintiera verdaderamente atraída por él.

Darien le preguntó por los niños y ella se relajó un poco contándole que a Momo no le había ido muy bien en la prueba de audición, y que el doctor sospechaba que sufría otitis media adhesiva. La niña sería examinada para recibir tratamiento. Sere le habló después del dibujo que Armand había hecho en la pared de su dormitorio. Consideraba que la ilustración de su familia feliz, con sus padres y un hogar, hablaba por sí sola. No tenía fotos de sus padres y Sere le preguntó a Darien si había alguna razón para ello.

–Creí que sería menos traumático así; tiene que seguir adelante.

–Creo que Armand necesita tiempo para llorar la pérdida de sus padres, y las fotos familiares le ayudarían –explicó Sere con cuidado.

–Almacené los efectos personales de sus padres. Haré que miren si hay álbumes de fotos –contestó Darien, y la sorprendió al aceptar su opinión.

–Creo que lo que pasa es que los niños han sufrido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo. Necesitan una vida tranquila.

Darien suspiró con expresión sombría.

–Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, pero obviamente no ha sido suficiente. No sé nada sobre niños. Ni siquiera sé cómo hablar con ellos.

–Igual que hablas con los demás; con interés y amabilidad.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa reticente.

–No es mi estilo. Yo soy más de dar órdenes con ladridos, Serenity.

–Llámame Sere. Todos lo hacen.

–No. Sere me suena a tía solterona. Serenity es bonito.

–Pero yo no lo soy.

–Dales una oportunidad a los profesionales de la belleza –le aconsejó Darien sin dudar.

Al oír ese consejo, Sere adoptó una postura de ofensa y levantó la barbilla.

–De hecho, es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo.

Con disimulo, Darien observó como los botones se tensaban en su camisa, luchando por contener sus pechos voluptuosos. Deseaba rasgarle la camisa y palpar sus senos con las manos. Asombrado por la imagen, decidió que debía de estar muy necesitado de desahogo sexual. Obviamente, había esperado demasiado para liberar su deseo. No quería ver a su futura esposa de ese modo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Sere tomó aliento y habló con la brusquedad de la incomodidad.

–Yo no quiero que me transformen. Estoy bien como estoy. O me tomas o me dejas.

A Darien no le hizo gracia aquella invitación. Se quedó mirando su rostro molesto.

–Debes apreciar que, en lo referente a tu apariencia, se requiere cierta cantidad de esfuerzo. Ahora mismo no estás haciendo ningún esfuerzo en absoluto.

Encendida por aquel comentario crítico e hiriente, Sere irguió los hombros.

–No voy a cambiar para estar a la altura de un código sexista desfasado.

Darien emitió un gemido de impaciencia.

–No metas el feminismo en esto. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué no te preocupa tu apariencia?

–No tengo ningún problema –respondió Sere con vehemencia–. Simplemente me siento cómoda tal cual soy.

–Pero yo no. Espero que mejores tu aspecto como parte del trabajo.

–Esa es una petición demasiado personal… más allá de tus competencias –dijo Sere, por si acaso aún no había captado el mensaje–. Ya he renunciado a mi casa, a mi trabajo… Mi aspecto es asunto mío.

Darien entornó los párpados y sus ojos se encendieron.

–No. Si quieres casarte conmigo, no es asunto tuyo.

Sere echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus mechones rubios acariciaron sus hombros.

–Eso es ridículo.

–¿Lo es? Me parece que estás siendo testaruda. Es normal que una mujer se enorgullezca de su apariencia. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que perdieras todo interés? –preguntó Darien.

Se hizo el silencio y ella se estremeció, pues aquella pregunta había dado justo en la diana. Había habido una época en la que se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia y elegía su ropa con igual cuidado. Pero no era una época que quisiera recordar.

–No quiero hablar de eso. No es asunto tuyo.

–No es negociable. Habrá ocasiones públicas en las que querré que aparezcas a mi lado. Ya no tienes excusa para ir por ahí con ropa fea y el pelo hecho un desastre.

La rabia recorrió el cuerpo de Sere como la lava buscando un respiradero.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

–Estoy siendo sincero contigo. Ven aquí –la agarró del codo y la condujo hasta un espejo situado en la pared–. Y dime lo que ves.

Obligada a contemplar un reflejo que mostraba el pelo revuelto, una camisa vieja y unos pantalones anchos, Sere deseó abofetearlo. Apretó los dientes.

–No importa lo que digas ni lo que quieras. ¡No pienso cambiar mi apariencia y eso es todo!

–Si no lo haces, no habrá boda –amenazó Darien sin dudar–. Es parte del trabajo y no renunciaré a mis expectativas.

Temblorosa como estaba por la fuerza de sus emociones, Sere le dirigió una mirada de odio y levantó y bajó las manos en señal de finalidad.

–Entonces no habrá boda, porque tenemos que dejar clara una cosa ahora mismo, Darien…

Darien arqueó una ceja en actitud sardónica.

–¿De verdad?

–¡No vas a mandar sobre mí de esta forma! No vas a decirme lo que he de hacer con mi pelo o lo que debo ponerme –sus ojos celestes brillaban como diamantes bajo la luz del sol–. Eres un hombre dominante, pero yo no lo toleraré.

Su magnífico pecho subía y bajaba. ¿Sería un obseso de los pechos? Cuestionó aquella fijación en busca de una excusa que explicase su extraño comportamiento.

Los ojos de Sere tenían un color asombrosamente vívido. De hecho, parecía más atractiva enfadada de lo que jamás le había parecido, pero aun así no toleraría aquel desafío.

–Es tu elección, Serenity –le dijo con frialdad–. Siempre ha sido tu elección. En estos momentos estoy teniendo serias dudas sobre casarme contigo, porque estás actuando de manera irracional.

Ofendida por aquella acusación, Sere se agitó con furia.

–¿Yo estoy siendo irracional? –preguntó con incredulidad–. Explícamelo.

Con expresión fría, Darien abrió la puerta para que saliera.

–La discusión ha terminado.

Sere subió las escaleras enfurecida. Nunca había estado tan furiosa, pero Darien Chiba lo había conseguido. «Que se pudra», pensó. «Que se pudra en el infierno».

¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarla de ese modo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle qué había ocurrido para que perdiera el interés por su apariencia? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan perspicaz?

Porque algo traumático le había ocurrido cuando estaba locamente enamorada de un hombre que al final la había plantado. Ese hombre la había sustituido por una pelirroja tonta cuyo aspecto y personalidad vacía habían dejado en evidencia lo que Sere creía que era una relación sólida. Tras aquella llamada de atención, las preocupaciones por el pelo, las uñas, el maquillaje y la ropa habían empezado a parecer superficiales, patéticas y una pérdida de tiempo.

Al fin y al cabo, Alan se había ido con una mujer completamente opuesta a ella, tanto física como mentalmente. Durante meses, Sere se había despreciado a sí misma por seguir el código de las chicas que insistía en que el aspecto de una mujer era de vital importancia para un hombre.

Ese código la había decepcionado profundamente pues, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, había perdido a Alan. Y desde entonces se había negado a arreglarse y a competir con las verdaderas bellezas del mundo.

¿Y por qué debería transformarse para Darien Chiba? Era igual que los demás hombres que había conocido, desde su padre hasta Alan. Tal vez Darien la hubiera halagado brevemente al decirle que era una hija leal y una maestra con talento, pero a pesar de esas cualidades seguía juzgándola por su aspecto y estaba dispuesto a plantarla por no estar a la altura de sus expectativas en belleza femenina. Pues a ella no le importaba.

No, pero sí le importaría a su madre, le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza. Si cancelaba la boda, probablemente Selene Tsukino perdería su casa, pues Sere estaba convencida de que su padre intentaría castigarla por su fracaso al no obtener el precio deseado para el grupo hotelero Crystal. Kenji Tsukino era ese tipo de hombre. Siempre necesitaba culpar a alguien de sus errores, y su madre y ella serían objetivos fáciles para su ira.

Y si no se casaba con Darien, Armand, Taiki y Momo sufrirían otra traición por parte de un adulto. Sere había alentado a los niños a formar un vínculo con ella, había anunciado que iba a casarse con Darien y había prometido quedarse con ellos.

Armand no había parecido impresionado, pero ella se imaginaba que quería que demostrase sus palabras antes de arriesgarse a confiar en ella. Su hermana Lita ya había decepcionado a esos niños al ganarse su aceptación y después desaparecer de sus vidas al darse cuenta de que no podía casarse con su tutor porque se había enamorado de otro hombre. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a comportarse del mismo modo egoísta?

¿Todo por una visita al salón de belleza y algunas compras? ¿No estaría exagerando un poco si dejaba plantado a Darien por algo tan trivial? Sin embargo, él tenía demasiada perspicacia. Cuando le había preguntado por lo que había ocurrido para hacerle perder el interés por su apariencia, la había desestabilizado y había herido su orgullo.

Por eso había perdido los nervios. La había avergonzado al llevarla frente a aquel espejo y obligarla a mirarse con sus ojos. Por desgracia no le había gustado lo que había visto. Había visto que necesitaba cortarse el pelo, que su armario necesitaba una puesta a punto y se había dado cuenta de que estaba actuando de manera irracional si esperaba que un hombre tan sofisticado como él la aceptase al natural.

Sere se arregló el pelo antes de bajar las escaleras, mucho más calmada que antes. Con expresión rebelde levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero entonces lo pensó mejor y entró en el despacho sin previo aviso.

Darien estaba sentado a su escritorio, trabajando con el portátil. Levantó la cabeza y la miró con seriedad.

Sere tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para alzarse sobre su orgullo herido y abrir los labios para decir:

–De acuerdo, lo haré… me haré el cambio.

–¿Has cambiado de opinión? –preguntó Darien impasible, sin alterar su expresión en lo más mínimo ante su capitulación.

–Están las necesidades de mi madre y las de los niños –admitió–. No puedo ignorar mis responsabilidades de esa forma.

–La gente lo hace constantemente.

Sere se enderezó un poco más.

–Pero yo no lo hago.

Darien apartó el portátil y se levantó de manera sorprendentemente fluida para un hombre de su altura y de su fuerte complexión.

–No te enfrentes a mí –le dijo con voz profunda–. No me gusta.

–Pero tú no siempre lo sabes todo.

–Hay maneras mucho más sutiles de abordar los temas –le ofreció una copa y ella aceptó. Se quedó de pie junto a su escritorio, con una copa de vino que realmente no deseaba.

–No sé si puedo ser sutil –confesó.

–Aprenderás. No será fácil vivir conmigo.

Y por primera vez, mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios y saboreaba aquel vino caro y suave, Sere pensó en Kaolinet. ¿Sería diferente con su amante? ¿Sería pelirroja o morena?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en su vida? ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Con qué frecuencia la vería? Aquel torrente de preguntas en su cabeza hizo que se sonrojara mientras intentaba controlar su curiosidad. No era asunto suyo y no le importaba lo que hiciera, se dijo a sí misma. Iba a ser su esposa solo de nombre, nada más.

–Brindaremos por nuestra boda –murmuró Darien.

–¿Y por entendernos mejor? –sugirió ella.

–No tenemos que entendernos. No tendremos que pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Pasado un tiempo, ni siquiera tendremos que ocupar la misma casa al mismo tiempo.

Aterrorizada por aquella predicción, Sere se bebió el vino y dejó la copa sobre el escritorio.

–Entonces, buenas noches –dijo prosaicamente.

Y, mientras subía las escaleras, se preguntó por qué se sentiría más sola de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Al fin y al cabo, ¿acaso había esperado que Darien le ofreciera su compañía y su apoyo? ¿Ni siquiera estaba preparado para compartir las responsabilidades parentales con ella? Parecía que, en su cabeza, los parámetros de su relación ya estaban tallados en piedra: no la amaba, no la deseaba y, en resumen, no la necesitaba salvo como madre para los niños. Ser su esposa sería más un trabajo que cualquier otra cosa.

**UFF ESTO VA A SER UN DUELO DE VOLUNTADES Y CREO QUE SERE LLEVA LAS DE PERDER CON DARIEN QUE ES UN CABEZOTA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**CAPITULO 4**

SERE salió del probador y se subió a la tarima para tener la mejor perspectiva posible de su vestido de boda en los espejos de las paredes.

Aunque le molestaba admitirlo, Darien había elegido bien. Se había enfadado con él cuando le había dicho que ya había seleccionado un vestido para ella.

–¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? –había preguntado Sere por teléfono–. A una mujer le encanta elegir su vestido de boda.

–Estuve en un desfile de moda en Milán. La modelo lo llevaba puesto y supe inmediatamente que era tu vestido –había respondido Darien con una gran seguridad en sí mismo.

Había querido preguntarle a quién había acompañado al desfile de moda, porque no creía que hubiera ido solo, pero se había guardado la pregunta. En ese sentido la ignorancia era mucho más segura que tener demasiada información. Lo que no supiera no podría hacerle daño, se dijo a sí misma, aunque tampoco corría peligro de hacerse daño.

No podía permitirse desarrollar sentimientos hacia un hombre que ni siquiera compartiría la cama con ella.

Aunque se lo había ofrecido, se recordó a sí misma, prefiriendo sacrificarse en caso de que ella decidiera que no podía vivir sin sexo antes que permitirle mantener una aventura extramatrimonial.

Ahora llevaba puesto el vestido de boda que Darien había elegido para ella, y advirtió como el estilo realzaba su escote voluptuoso y enfatizaba su cintura estrecha. El escote era más bajo de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero el corpiño ajustado realzaba su figura.

Aparentemente, Darien no se había ganado su terrible reputación con las mujeres sin haber aprendido algunos trucos sobre moda por el camino. Sere habría sido la primera en admitir que su apariencia ya había sufrido una gran transformación.

Llevaba el pelo cortado a capas a la altura de los hombros. Los cosméticos la habían ayudado a redescubrir sus pómulos y a acentuar sus mejores rasgos al tiempo que hidrataban y pulían el resto de su cuerpo hasta casi la perfección. La ironía residía en que, lejos de sentirse explotada o infravalorada por la transformación, disfrutaba sabiendo que tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

En treinta y seis horas sería el día de su boda, pensó mientras respiraba profundamente para calmar sus nervios. Aquella tarde tenía una última cita para firmar el acuerdo prenupcial, que ya le habían explicado con todo detalle durante su primera visita al bufete de abogados contratado por Darien para proteger sus intereses. El tema de los cuidados de su madre a largo plazo estaba cubierto, pero había tenido que pedir el derecho a visitar a los niños con regularidad en caso de que el matrimonio se rompiera.

Le preocupaba más que Darien pudiera negarse a eso que el hecho de que un divorcio la convertiría en una mujer adinerada. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Armand, con Taiki y con Momo, más le parecía que eran sus propios hijos.

Cuando Sere abandonó la tienda, elegante con un vestido gris a rayas y una chaqueta fina, un guardaespaldas apareció a su lado y, en menos de un minuto, una limusina se acercó a la acera para recogerla. Estaba acostumbrándose a que la malcriaran, pensó con cierta culpabilidad cuando salió del coche más tarde frente a la oficina del abogado.

Después de solo tres semanas ya empezaba a olvidarse de lo que era caminar bajo la lluvia o esperar al autobús.

Estaba sentada esperando cuando vio una cara familiar, y le sorprendió tanto que simplemente se quedó mirándolo con el corazón acelerado. Era su ex novio, Alan Alfa, y habían pasado más de tres años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Y sin previo aviso allí estaba, a solo tres metros de distancia, ataviado con traje y corbata.

Estaba delgado, tenía el pelo castaño y era atractivo. No era especialmente alto, pero sí más que ella. Mientras intentaba recuperarse de la sorpresa, Sere se preguntó si tal vez trabajaba para la compañía, porque acababa de licenciarse en Derecho cuando lo conoció.

Alan giró la cabeza y la reconoció casi en el mismo momento en que la recepcionista la invitó a entrar en el despacho del señor Karazuma. Con sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa, Alan atravesó el vestíbulo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Sere? –preguntó como si apenas pudiera creer que estuviera frente a él.

–Alan… lo siento, tengo una cita –respondió ella poniéndose en pie.

–Estás tremenda –le dijo Alan con cariño.

–Gracias –ella apenas sonrió, pues no se había olvidado del dolor que le había causado y estaba centrada en mantener la dignidad–. ¿Trabajas aquí?

–Sí, desde el año pasado. Te veré después de tu cita y hablamos –declaró Alan.

La sonrisa falsa de Sere disminuyó ante aquella desconcertante perspectiva, así que se apresuró a entrar en el despacho de Akane Karazuma con una mezcla de alivio y expectativa.

¿De qué querría hablar Alan con ella? Tal vez hubiera ocurrido hacía tres largos años, pero la había dejado plantada, por el amor de Dios. ¿Acaso tenían viejos tiempos de los que ponerse al día? Tras haber perdido el contacto con amigos mutuos después de la ruptura, lo dudaba bastante.

Ahora él estaba casado, o eso había oído, tal vez incluso tuviera hijos, aunque cuando salían juntos no tenía claro que quisiera tenerlos. Claro que tampoco había tenido claro que quisiera casarse hasta conocer a Yuyal, la sustituta pelirroja y tonta de Sere, la hija de un juez del Tribunal Supremo. Un contacto de lo más útil para un abogado joven y ambicioso.

El señor Karazuma repasó el contrato prenupcial de nuevo mientras otro miembro más joven del bufete observaba atentamente. En su primera visita, Sere se había dado cuenta de que, como la futura esposa de un multimillonario, la consideraban un pez gordo y se mostraban ansiosos por complacer. En cuanto comprobó que habían incorporado al acuerdo su deseo de mantener el contacto con los niños en caso de divorcio, se relajó.

A pesar de todas las advertencias para que considerase seriamente lo que estaba haciendo, firmó sobre la línea de puntos preguntándose cuándo podría contratar las sesiones de fisioterapia para su madre.

El señor Karazuma la acompañó hasta el ascensor y, en el último minuto posible antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Alan entró y se unió a su guardaespaldas y a ella.

–Hay una vinoteca a la vuelta de la esquina –le dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–No sé si tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

–Bueno, no puedo persuadirte físicamente para que vengas conmigo con un hombre de seguridad detrás.

–¿Conoce a este caballero, señorita Tsukino? –preguntó Netflye, el guardaespaldas, mirando a Alan con desconfianza.

Al ver la mirada de Alan, Sere estuvo a punto de carcajearse.

–Sí. Sí, lo conozco –confirmó–. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho.

Sere decidió que tras su propuesta debía de esconderse la curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo, tres años atrás, cuando estaban juntos, ella era estudiante de Magisterio de último curso con una vida bastante normal. Aunque su padre fuese rico, Sere nunca había disfrutado de una pensión ni se le había permitido el acceso al exclusivo mundo de Kenji Tsukino.

Probablemente, Alan estaría al corriente de que estaba a punto de casarse con uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa, y se preguntaría cómo había sucedido. Intentó no sonreír al pensar que poca gente creería la verdad oculta tras aquel acontecimiento.

En el bar, el guardaespaldas eligió un asiento cercano y empezó a hablar por el móvil. Alan pidió las bebidas y comenzó a hablar de cosas triviales. Sere recordó cuando su sonrisa hacía que se le acelerase el corazón.

–Yuyal y yo nos separamos hace un par de meses –le dijo él.

–Siento oír eso.

–Fue un encaprichamiento. Me arrepentí de dejarte.

–Eso ya no importa. No te guardo rencor –contestó Sere, sintiéndose algo incómoda bajo su mirada azul.

–Eso es muy decente por tu parte. Ahora deja que te explique por qué quería invitarte, y tú puedes decirme que soy calculador y todo eso –bromeó Alan, sacó un panfleto de su bolsillo y lo deslizó sobre la mesa hacia ella–. Te estaría muy agradecido si considerases la posibilidad de convertirte en presidenta de honor de esta organización benéfica. Hace muy buenas obras y le vendría bien el apoyo.

Sere se quedó desconcertada, pues el Alan que ella recordaba estaba demasiado centrado en ascender en su carrera como para perder el tiempo en recaudar dinero para buenas causas. Parecía que la madurez le había vuelto mejor persona y eso resultaba impresionante. Era miembro del consejo de administración de una organización benéfica para niños discapacitados, parecida a una para la que ella había sido voluntaria cuando estudiaba.

–Dudo que pudiera hacer mucho personalmente, porque me instalaré en Grecia después de la boda.

–Siendo la esposa de Darien Chiba, solo tu nombre sería suficiente para generar un mejor perfil para la organización –le aseguró Alan con entusiasmo–. Y si decidieras implicarte, tu aparición ocasional en ciertos acontecimientos públicos sería bien recibida.

Sere se sintió aliviada entonces al comprobar que el deseo de Alan de verla era más profesional que personal. Apreciaba el hecho de que él evitara preguntarle por Darien. Se separaron quince minutos más tarde, pero, antes de que ella pudiera darse la vuelta, Alan le dio la mano.

–Antes hablaba en serio –le dijo–. Cometí un grave error. Siempre he lamentado haberte perdido, Sere.

Sere se apresuró a apartar la mano y sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

–Es un poco tarde para decirme eso, Alan.

–Espero que seas feliz con Chiba –pero la mirada de su rostro indicaba que no creía que pudiera serlo.

Incómoda con aquella conversación, Sere regresó a casa de Darien para tomar el té con los niños. Darien llevaba viajando por el mundo por negocios más de dos semanas y su único contacto era telefónico. Después de cenar, Sere repasó los deberes de Armand y bañó a Taiki y a Momo antes de meterlos en la cama. En un mes operarían a Momo para insertarle drenajes timpánicos en ambos oídos para solucionar sus problemas de audición.

Tras haber consultado a la profesora de Armand, Sere había descubierto que al chico le costaba hacer amigos en el colegio, y había intentado mejorar la situación invitando a algunos de sus compañeros a jugar a casa después de la escuela. Armand empezaba a sentirse cómodo y, a medida que lo hacía, se mostraba más receptivo hacia ella.

Justo antes de que Sere se fuese a la cama, Darien llamó desde Tokio.

–¿Quién era el hombre al que has acompañado al bar? –preguntó.

Sere se tensó.

–Así que Netflye es un espía, ¿no?

–Serenity… –gruñó Darien con impaciencia, implacable como un león que le lanzaba a su presa un rugido de advertencia.

–Solo era un viejo amigo al que no había visto desde la universidad –Sere vaciló, pero decidió no decir nada más, pues sentía que no le debía a Darien ninguna explicación más.

–Descubrirás que muchos de tus viejos amigos aparecerán de la nada ahora que vas a casarte conmigo –respondió Darien con cinismo.

–Eso me parece ofensivo. Ese amigo en particular me ha pedido que me involucre en una organización benéfica para niños. No creo que le encuentres nada de malo a eso.

–¿Y por eso te da la mano?

Sere se puso roja.

–Me dio la mano, ¡ya ves qué cosa!

–En los lugares públicos espero que seas discreta.

Sere se sentía cada vez más furiosa.

–Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿verdad?

–Y siempre tengo razón, _latria mou _–convino Darien, sin inmutarse por la acusación.

Aquella noche, Sere se tumbó en su cama y jugó al «Y si» con Alan en el papel protagonista. Al fin y al cabo era humana y no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría ocurrido si se hubiera encontrado con su ex cuando no estuviera a punto de casarse con otro hombre.

Probablemente nada, pensó, pues de no haber sido por la presión que había ejercido Darien, ella seguiría teniendo su apariencia de siempre y a Alan no le habría impresionado tanto. En cualquier caso, Darien era mucho más guapo y con mucha más personalidad…

¿De dónde diablos había salido aquello? No podía negar que Darien fuese muy, muy guapo, pero no era su hombre en el sentido en el que Alan lo había sido y nunca lo sería.

Decidió que era demasiado sensata para fantasear con esas posibilidades. Además, hacía mucho que había llegado a la conclusión de que, si Alan la hubiese querido de verdad, nunca la habría dejado plantada por tener una madre que necesitaría siempre ayuda. El rechazo de Alan había hecho pedazos su sueño de tener una familia, cosa que Sere valoraba mucho.

–Es un vestido muy romántico –comentó Rei, estudiando a su hermanastra con curiosidad, pues el vestido de encaje era increíblemente femenino, muy alejado del estilo conservador de Sere–. Una elección muy considerada para un hombre que se casa por conveniencia.

Sere se puso roja y deseó que Lita, su otra hermana, no hubiera sido tan sincera con su hermana pequeña, que no aprobaba que fuese a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba.

También deseaba que Lita no hubiese evitado lo que habría resultado una ocasión incómoda para ella al alegar que no podía viajar estando embarazada.

–Darien no es romántico y yo tampoco lo soy.

–Cierto que los niños son monos –reconoció Rei–. Y Darien irradia sexo por los cuatro costados, pero solo para una mujer aventurera, y tú eres de lo más convencional que hay.

–Nunca se sabe –contestó Sere levantando el ramo.

–Si yo fuese suspicaz, sospecharía que estás haciendo esto por el beneficio de tu madre –dijo Rei con el ceño fruncido, revelando una inteligencia afilada como un cuchillo–. Harías cualquier cosa por ella y es una mujer encantadora.

–Sí, ¿verdad? Mi madre está muy contenta por mí. Por favor, no se lo eches a perder dándole una idea equivocada sobre mi boda…

–Ni la idea equivocada ni la acertada –murmuró Rei, que no era tan fácil de silenciar–. Pero prométeme que, si es horrible vivir con él, te divorciarás.

Sere asintió al instante para aliviar las preocupaciones de su hermanastra y bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Estaba en casa de su madre porque había pasado su última noche de soltera allí a petición de Selene. Rei no iba a ser dama de honor porque Sere no quería llevar tan lejos la farsa de su boda.

–Pero te conozco. No lo harás si eso significa dejar atrás a esos niños tan monos – añadió Rei con un suspiro–. Serás como la fiel Penélope, atrapada con él para siempre, y apuesto a que él lo utilizará a su favor cuando se dé cuenta de lo blanda que eres.

Sere no tenía intención de ser un pelele, convencida como estaba de que Darien no tendría problemas en pisotear a una mujer blanda sin el menor remordimiento de conciencia.

Era duro, así que ella tendría que ser más dura. Se recordó ese hecho a sí misma cuando su padre le ofreció el brazo a la entrada de la iglesia y sonrió educadamente. Kenji Tsukino había sido recientemente pisoteado por Darien y su ego y su bolsillo aún se resentían del encuentro. Sin embargo, decía mucho sobre la influencia intimidatoria de Darien que su padre siguiese dispuesto a participar en la boda.

Lleno de impaciencia, Darien se dio la vuelta en el altar para ver a la novia acercarse. Con el rostro inescrutable, se quedó mirándola y frunció el ceño. Se había cortado el pelo hasta los hombros. ¿De quién había sido esa idea estúpida?

Pero, aparte de eso, Serenity estaba… exquisita, pensó finalmente tras una larga pausa mental mientras deslizaba la mirada sobre su boca carnosa hasta llegar a aquellas curvas que nunca dejaba de admirar. Se preguntó si los hombres desarrollaban un gusto por los pechos más grandes cuando llegaban a determinada edad. Pero él tenía treinta y dos años, no cincuenta y dos.

Sin embargo, al contemplar aquellos montículos cremosos que subían y bajaban enmarcados en aquel escote, no pudo negar que estaba hechizado. La modelo de la pasarela de Milán no había tenido nada que mostrar salvo un pecho liso y huesudo.

Sin embargo, en su lugar Serenity habría sido un éxito asombroso. Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso.

Decidida a no dejarse acobardar por el hecho de que su prometido estuviese mirándola con severidad, Sere levantó la barbilla. Incluso la mujer más crítica del mundo habría tenido que admitir que Darien estaba increíblemente guapo con aquel traje. Al ver aquellos ojos duros puestos en ella se sintió algo mareada. El sacerdote de su iglesia tenía cierta tendencia a irse por las ramas, pero pronto controló ese hábito después de que Darien le instara en voz baja a que se diese prisa.

Ofendida por la intervención de su prometido, Sere se puso roja. ¿Acaso Darien no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse en la iglesia? Bueno, nunca era demasiado tarde para aprender algo, aunque sospechaba que Darien se negaría a aprender cualquier cosa de ella. Le puso el anillo de boda en el dedo sin ninguna ceremonia.

Ella se frotó la mano como si le hubiera hecho daño, aunque no era así.

–Has sido grosero con el sacerdote –le dijo cuando salían de la iglesia.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Perdón?

–Ya me has oído. Hay algunas ocasiones en las que simplemente has de tener paciencia y buenos modales, y la ceremonia de boda es una de esas ocasiones.

En el silencio que envolvía a la pareja, Taiki saltó del regazo de su niñera y corrió hacia Sere para agarrarse a su falda. Ella le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarlo y le dio la mano.

–Estaba repitiéndose –dijo Darien con voz fría, pero, al ver la sonrisa del niño mientras miraba a Sere, contuvo su enfado por su impertinencia. Después de poco más de dos semanas en el extranjero, había regresado a su casa de Londres y había observado un cambio a mejor en los hijos de su primo Zafiro.

Todos se habían calmado. Taiki ya no necesitaba tanto llamar la atención, la niña sonreía y hasta Armand se aventuraba a veces a decir algo tímidamente.

Darien nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, pero, de haberlo tenido, Zafiro habría sido lo más cercano a ello, aunque en apariencia el serio y tranquilo Zafiro habría parecido tener poco en común con la naturaleza agresiva y extrovertida de Darien.

Pero el vínculo había estado allí y era una cuestión de honor para Darien lograr que los hijos de su primo prosperasen. Parecía que Serenity tenía la respuesta en ese terreno.

Un sinfín de cámaras les recibieron a la salida de la iglesia. Cuando a Sere se le desorbitaron los ojos y se quedó helada, siendo alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a la atención de los medios de comunicación, Darien se aprovechó del momento.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y, con una mano colocada en su espalda, agachó la cabeza y la besó para recuperar su estatus quo del único modo posible.

La sorpresa hizo que a Sere le temblasen las rodillas con aquel beso. Nunca había estado menos preparada para nada, y se vio abrumada por las sensaciones en un mar de sensualidad: el aroma exótico de su colonia, la fuerza y el poder de aquel cuerpo musculoso, la presión erótica de su boca. Y aunque en el fondo de su mente una voz le gritaba que se apartase de él, su cuerpo le decía justo lo contrario.

Era algo adictivo. Deseaba más, tanto que temblaba con la asombrosa fuerza de aquel deseo. Su pasión masculina se abría paso a través de sus defensas y despertaba un deseo primario oculto en su interior.

La exploración de su lengua en su boca hacía que su cuerpo temblara, al tiempo que el calor iba aumentando entre sus muslos y los pechos se le hinchaban, presionando contra el encaje del sujetador hasta hacer que se sintiera incómoda.

–Se supone que no has de saber tan bien, _yineka mou _–susurró Darien con la voz quebrada mientras se apartaba.

Sere apartó las manos de sus hombros y se giró para posar para las cámaras. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo traicionero estaba rasgado por la angustia mientras intentaba controlar el deseo que Darien había despertado en ella. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Alan. Era como si Darien hubiera despertado algo que no sabía que existiera, y esa pérdida de control la había avergonzado profundamente.

Santo Dios, se había aferrado a él, había presionado los pechos contra su torso como si fuese una libertina y le había devuelto el beso con demasiadas ganas. No podía volver a mirarlo, y por dentro se moría de vergüenza. Obviamente, Darien había planeado darle un beso para beneficio de las cámaras, pero ella se había lanzado a ello como si estuviese sedienta de sexo.

Con los dientes apretados tras su sonrisa decidida, Darien intentó controlar su excitación y se recordó a sí mismo que acostarse con su esposa limitaría su libertad y le privaría de las elecciones que cualquier hombre inteligente valoraría. Una mujer se parecía mucho a otra; de noche, todos los gatos eran pardos. Se repitió aquel mantra con determinación: no tenía intención de acostarse con su esposa, y tampoco lo necesitaba.

Pensar lo contrario era invitar al caos a entrar en su cabeza y en su vida. Romper las reglas de su matrimonio le saldría caro, ¿y por qué arriesgarse? A no ser que se equivocara, y en lo referente a las mujeres rara vez se equivocaba, su amante se esforzaría por impresionarlo en su siguiente visita. Podría quedar satisfecho sin complicarse, y eso era lo único que importaba realmente.

La recepción se celebraba en un hotel exclusivo donde los miembros de la seguridad investigaban a todos los invitados.

–Lita ha sido una tonta –dijo Calaverait Tsukino, la madrastra de Sere–. Podría haber sido ella la que ocupara tu lugar.

Con rostro austero, Darien le puso un brazo en la espalda a su esposa.

–No hay comparación. Serenity es… especial –murmuró.

Sere se puso roja ante aquel cumplido inesperado, aunque el aparente desprecio hacia Lita la avergonzó.

–Calaverait tiene la lengua afilada, pero podría haberme apañado yo sola –susurró cuando su madrastra se alejó.

–Nunca me quedaré en silencio mientras insultan a mi esposa –contestó Darien–. Pero solo un tonto se arriesgaría a despertar mi ira.

–Calaverait es una amargada, pero es la mujer de mi padre y un miembro de la familia –le recordó Sere.

Al ver el brillo ansioso de su mirada, Darien se carcajeó.

–No puedes proteger a todos de mí.

Su risa vitalista, tan llena de energía, irónicamente la dejó de piedra, pues le recordó todo el poder y toda la influencia que tenía, y lo mucho que daba por sentado. Pensó en su padre llevándola al altar, aunque habría sido mucho más propio de él mostrar su resentimiento negándose a formar parte de la ceremonia.

La sumisión de Kenji Tsukino a los deseos de su marido había sorprendido a Sere y le había mostrado el significado de la auténtica supremacía. No le cabía duda de que, si alguna vez osaba enfadar a Darien, se convertiría en su peor enemigo.

–Creí que tu abuelo iba a venir hoy –dijo Sere.

–Tiene bronquitis y su médico le ha aconsejado que se quede en casa. Le verás mañana cuando lleguemos a Grecia. No quería que se arriesgara a viajar.

No fue una boda particularmente grande; Darien aplicó la privacidad y la discreción con la que le gustaba separar su vida privada de su vida pública. Aunque solo hubiera cincuenta invitados, todos los de la lista de Darien eran alguien en el mundo empresarial.

Parecía tener muy pocos parientes, y explicaba que su abuelo había tenido solo dos hijos, y que los dos habían muerto relativamente jóvenes.

–¿Estaba buscando un heredero cuando te descubrió a ti?

–No. Por entonces tenía a Zafiro. Los servicios sociales descubrieron mi parentesco con Artemis y le informaron de ello. Ni siquiera sabía que yo existía antes de eso. Vino a verme cuando yo tenía diecisiete años. Yo necesitaba una educación decente y él me brindó la oportunidad –admitió Darien.

Sere quería preguntarle más sobre su parentesco, pero su reticencia a hablar de su pasado era evidente, y no le pareció ni el momento ni el lugar para insistir. Nerviosa por ser el centro de atención, apenas probó bocado. Un grupo de música amenizó el evento. Sere vio que una hermosa mujer miraba a Darien con ojos lascivos y flexionó los dedos como garras listas para arañar.

No le gustaba que otras mujeres lo mirasen de esa manera, como si estuvieran intentando imaginar cómo sería en la cama. Era ese maldito beso, que lo había cambiado todo, incluso su manera de pensar en él.

No se imaginaba que un simple beso pudiera hacer que se sintiera ardiente, hambrienta y desesperada por más. De hecho, siempre había pensado que ella no era muy sexual, e incluso cuando estaba enamorada de Alan, mantenerlo alejado nunca le había resultado un desafío. Había buscado algún tipo de compromiso por su parte antes de acostarse con él, había querido que la intimidad sexual significara algo más allá de lo físico.

Pero en realidad sospechaba que siempre había sentido que Alan también se contenía, que no estaba dispuesto a profundizar en su relación.

–Este día parece interminable –susurró Darien mientras comprobaba su móvil por enésima vez.

–Pronto habrá acabado –le dijo Sere con calma, pues en la iglesia había descubierto que para él todos los aspectos del día de su boda eran un desafío.

Eso hizo que se preguntara cómo habrían sido su primera boda y su primera esposa. ¿Estaría reviviendo recuerdos incómodos? ¿Su primera boda habría sido un día de amor y felicidad para él? ¿Cómo podía no preguntárselo? Aun así, Darien no le parecía el tipo de hombre propenso a enterrar su corazón junto con su esposa muerta ocho años atrás. Era demasiado pragmático y le gustaban demasiado las mujeres.

–Vamos a terminar con lo del baile –dijo él abruptamente, se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano.

–Me encanta tu entusiasmo –contestó Sere con ironía, y sonrió alegremente al ver que su madre la miraba con orgullo.

Selene Tsukino era una mujer feliz y Darien no solo la había visitado antes de la boda, sino que también había hecho el esfuerzo de sentarse y hablar con ella aquella tarde, lo cual Sere agradecía. Selene pensaba que su yerno era el sol, la luna y las estrellas, y Sere no había hecho ni dicho nada que pudiera cambiar esa impresión.

Aquel matrimonio tenía que funcionar, pensó nerviosa. Si su madre se iba a vivir a Grecia, su relación estaría expuesta constantemente, así que tendría que asegurarse desde el principio de que el matrimonio funcionara para ambos. Tendría que ser práctica, calmada y tolerante, porque él no era ninguna de las dos últimas cosas. Darien pegó su cuerpo a ella mientras bailaba con un exquisito sentido del ritmo, y todos esos pensamientos racionales abandonaron su cabeza de golpe, pues de pronto solo era consciente de la presión de sus pezones contra el sujetador y de la oscuridad de sus ojos mientras la miraba.

Sentía calor y mariposas en la boca del estómago. Deseo, pensó mientras aquella sensación despertaba la pasión en su pelvis.

–_Theos… _te mueves bien –susurró Darien, dándole una vuelta y admirando tanto su energía como la curva de su trasero mientras ella se movía al ritmo de la música.

–Después de años de clases de baile, debería.

Desde ese momento el día pareció acelerarse. De mesa en mesa, de grupo en grupo, hablaron con todos sus invitados. A Sere le impresionaba que Darien hubiera organizado un espectáculo tan bueno. No le parecía el tipo de hombre sensible, pero durante todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado mantuvo el contacto físico ya fuera con un brazo o con una mano.

Los niños se cansaron y las niñeras se los llevaron de vuelta a casa. Menos de una hora después de eso, Darien decidió que ellos también podían marcharse, así que se montaron en la limusina que les esperaba y se fueron. Sere miró a su marido y advirtió que le aliviaba que la boda hubiera terminado.

–¿No te gusta ninguna boda o solo la tuya? –preguntó ella.

–Ninguna –admitió Darien–. No puedo soportar la ingenuidad y las expectativas irreales. No es la vida real.

–No, es esperanza y no tiene nada de malo que la gente aspire a tener un final feliz.

Darien se encogió de hombros en lo que pareció ser un gesto diplomático de desacuerdo silencioso. Se acomodó en un rincón del asiento de cuero, con los muslos estirados y relajados.

–¿Tú aspiras a tener un final feliz, Serenity?

–¿Por qué no?

–No será conmigo –le prometió él–. Yo no creo en ellos.

Eso era evidente, pensó ella cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a la casa londinense que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar. Subieron las escaleras y estaban atravesando el rellano para irse en direcciones opuestas cuando Darien se volvió hacia ella con cara impasible.

–Voy a cambiarme y a salir. Te veré mañana en el aeropuerto.

Y con aquella afirmación expresada con el mínimo de drama, se alejó por el pasillo donde estaba su habitación y desapareció de su vista. Se oyó una puerta cerrarse.

Sere se había quedado quieta y estaba muy pálida. Sentía como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago y apenas pudiera respirar. Era el primer día de su vida de casados, su noche de bodas, y él iba a salir y a dejarla en casa sola.

¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Se recordó a sí misma que aquel no era un matrimonio normal. No era su deber hacerle compañía. Pero ¿iría a ver a otra mujer? ¿Por qué le molestaba esa idea como si le hubieran clavado una flecha con la punta mojada en ácido? No sabía por qué, solo sabía que le hacía daño y que se sentía horriblemente rechazada.

Le pareció humillante tener que pedirle ayuda a una de las doncellas para quitarse el vestido de novia. Aun así sabía que, aunque hubiera estado disponible, no le habría pedido esa misma ayuda a Darien. Aún triste y furiosa consigo misma por una reacción que no comprendía, fue a darse una ducha para quitarse los restos de brillantina del cuerpo. Darien no era su marido, al menos de verdad, así que ¿cuál era su problema?

¿Kaolinet viviría en Londres o habría ido de visita? Tal vez Darien estuviera viéndose con otra mujer. Probablemente se acostaría con alguna esa noche. Se le tensaron los músculos del abdomen como en defensa propia y comenzó a sudarle la frente.

No tenía sentido mostrarse ingenua o mojigata sobre el vacío de su matrimonio, se dijo a sí misma furiosa.

Desde el principio, Darien le había pedido libertad para acostarse con otras mujeres con regularidad. Según los medios de comunicación y las mujeres que, cuando era más joven, habían sido de todo menos discretas con respecto a sus costumbres en la cama, Darien tenía mucha energía sexual.

¿Y de qué iba a quejarse ella? Darien estaba haciendo lo que había dicho que haría, y al odiar lo que hacía era ella la que estaba rompiendo las reglas al implicarse personalmente.

Era el momento de ser sincera consigo misma, razonó. Por lo general un hombre con el atractivo y la riqueza de Darien nunca se sentiría atraído por una mujer tan normal como ella. No debía olvidar que su primera esposa, Berjerait, había sido muy hermosa, parecida a Lita, con su rostro angelical y su melena rubia platinada.

Sere había logrado casarse con Darien accediendo a permitirle libertad dentro del matrimonio y a cuidar de los hijos de su primo. Así eran las cosas, y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella respondió. Era Armand, vestido con su pijama de superhéroe y con un álbum de fotos bajo el brazo.

–He visto salir al tío Darien. ¿Quieres ver mis fotos?

–¿Por qué no? –contestó Sere con alegría, pues últimamente repasar las fotos de sus padres y de sus años de bebé se había convertido en una rutina en la vida del niño.

Solía mostrarle a Sere las fotos y le explicaba quiénes eran las personas y cuándo y dónde creía que habían sido tomadas. Y ella exclamaba y le hacía preguntas mientras él rememoraba con tristeza un periodo de su vida que ya había pasado.

–¿Quieres beber algo caliente que te ayude a dormir? –preguntó ella, y decidió que aquella era una noche de bodas que nunca olvidaría.

Y si, sentada a un lado de la cama, con un brazo rodeando a Armand y una taza de chocolate en la otra mano, Sere tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas, su acompañante estaba demasiado inmerso en sus fotos como para darse cuenta.

**QUE HERMOSA NOCHE BODAS SOLA EN COMPAÑÍA DE ARMAND VIENDO FOTOS MIENTRAS ES INFELIZ DE DARIEN QUIENSABE A DONDE ESTA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**CAPITULO 5**

DOS niñeras, Unazuky y Petirol, iban a acompañar a Sere y a los niños a Grecia.

Después de que una atenta azafata le mostrara el interior del jet privado a la mañana siguiente, Sere acomodó al grupo en la cabina trasera, que estaba separada del salón principal. Armadas con juguetes, revistas y películas suficientes para un vuelo mucho más largo, las jóvenes estaban entusiasmadas por el lujo del avión.

De haber estado de mejor humor, Sere también se habría sentido impresionada por aquel lujoso medio de transporte, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Había dormido poco y se había visto obligada a fingir normalidad durante el desayuno para calmar los nervios de los niños.

Al fin y al cabo, Armand y Taiki se mostraban reacios a otra mudanza, pues ya habían tenido que ajustarse a muchos cambios en su vida. Sin embargo, Armand no tardó en dirigirse al auxiliar de vuelo en griego, y Taiki ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño como si él también estuviera recordando el idioma de sus primeras palabras.

Aunque no regresarían a su hogar de Atenas, iban a volver a su país de nacimiento, y tal vez la casa de Darien en la isla de Orestos les resultase familiar, pues habían ido de visita con sus padres.

Tras asegurarse de que todos estuvieran cómodos, Sere regresó al salón principal y ocupó su asiento para hojear una revista que no podría haberle importado menos. Habiendo escogido una blusa de seda verde y una chaqueta de lana con unos pantalones de lino blancos, se sentía elegante y cómoda.

Le tembló un poco la mano al oír voces fuera, y agarró la revista con fuerza al tiempo que se le aceleraba el corazón. Darien estaba desgarrándola en dos, pensó con frustración. Una parte de ella estaba deseando ponerle los ojos encima, pero la otra parte habría preferido no volver a verlo nunca.

–_Kalimera_… buenos días, Serenity –dijo Darien, tan guapo y oscuro como un ángel caído a la Tierra, perfecto en la forma, pero extremadamente complejo en su naturaleza.

Con la garganta seca, Sere lo miró fugazmente para que sus ojos apenas se encontraran y sonrió con brevedad. ¿Por qué se sentía avergonzada? Enfurecida por su ridícula hipersensibilidad, levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos zafiros llenos de energía y desconfianza. Lo sabía, no era ningún tonto y estaría esperando a que ella dijera o hiciera algo que no debiera, que reaccionara de manera poco apropiada a su despedida de la noche anterior.

Pero Sere mantuvo la sonrisa con firmeza, decidida a negarle esa satisfacción, y devolvió la atención a su revista.

Y allí mantuvo la atención… durante el despegue, después llegaría una visita a los niños, la comida y el resto del vuelo. Darien la miró con suspicacia. No había dicho una sola palabra fuera de lugar, ni una sola. No lograba entender por qué eso le molestaba, por qué le ofendía su comprensible falta de interés. No le gustaba y no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo ignorase. Pero Serenity era toda una dama y él apreciaba ese rasgo. Aquella idea le recordó algo, y se sacó del bolsillo una cajita.

–Para ti –murmuró mientras lanzaba la caja sobre la mesa situada entre ellos.

Ella apretó los dientes. Agarró la caja casi como si temiera que pudiera mancharla de alguna manera, levantó la tapa, contempló el fabuloso anillo de diamantes que había dentro, cerró la tapa y volvió a dejar la caja sobre la mesa.

–Gracias –dijo con frialdad.

Demasiado listo como para no darse cuenta de que su falta de atención era una especie de desafío y de castigo, Darien empezaba a tensarse, porque su esposa ya estaba revelando partes turbias de su personalidad que ni siquiera sabía que poseyese. Se sentía frustrado. ¿Por qué hacían eso las mujeres? ¿Por qué fingían ser directas y luego no cumplían con su parte del trato? Sabía que Sere tenía una voluntad de hierro y que era bastante convencional, pero él no había visto llegar el problema y había hecho, bajo su criterio, todo lo posible por cimentar su relación.

–¿No vas a ponértelo? –preguntó Darien.

Sere abrió la caja de nuevo, sacó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha con una falta de entusiasmo que resultó más desafiante que su comportamiento anterior. Después volvió a su revista con renovada concentración.

Estaba tan enfadada con él que no se atrevía a hablar ni a mirarlo. Si lo miraba, acabaría imaginándoselo en la cama con alguna amante con la que ella nunca podría compararse. Sin embargo, hasta aquel día el aspecto físico y el sex-appeal nunca le habían parecido importantes, y había preferido valorar más su salud física y mental.

Por desgracia casarse con Darien parecía haber destruido su salud mental.

Tras un momento de incredulidad, pues ninguna mujer había aceptado nunca un regalo suyo con tan poca cortesía, Darien comenzó a enfadarse. Se quedó observándola y advirtió el brillo desafiante de sus ojos celestes cuando le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de agachar la cabeza. La melena rubia le caía sobre la mejilla, y tenía los labios apretados.

Inmediatamente, Darien se excitó y maldijo mentalmente al imaginarse lo que podría hacer con aquellos labios carnosos si estuviera de humor. Y él nunca había dudado de su habilidad para lograr que una mujer estuviera de humor.

–Disculpa –dijo Sere sin expresión alguna para romper el silencio. Se puso en pie antes de que él fuera consciente de que iba a moverse. Segundos más tarde desapareció en la cabina trasera y Darien oyó a Taiki gritar su nombre a modo de recibimiento.

Casi mareada del alivio que sentía por haber escapado de la atmósfera tensa del salón, Sere se sentó para jugar con los niños. La niñera más joven, Unazuky, le agarró la mano y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el diamante de su dedo.

–¡Este anillo es maravilloso, señora Chiba! –exclamó, impresionada absolutamente.

«No, este anillo es el precio de la lujuria», podría haberle dicho Sere. Se sentía profundamente insultada. Darien se había acostado con otra mujer, y había significado tan poco para él que no había mostrado ni una pizca de incomodidad en su presencia. Como siempre, iba impecablemente vestido, sin el más mínimo rastro del pintalabios o el perfume de otra mujer.

El hecho de que fuera frío como el hielo también ofendía a su sentido de la decencia. Había deseado tirarle el anillo a la cara y decirle que se lo quedara. Había tenido que abandonar la sala antes de hacer o decir algo de lo que sin duda se habría arrepentido.

¿Por qué no podía empezar a pensar en él como en un hermano o un amigo? ¿Por qué se sentía abrumada con aquella actitud posesiva en lo que concernía a Darien? ¿Por qué se sentía atraída por él? Admitir aquello era horrible, pero ya sabía que no podía soportar la idea de Darien con otra mujer en actitud íntima. ¿Estaría encaprichándose de él como si fuera una adolescente? Se estremeció al pensarlo, aunque, ¿qué si no podría estar causando aquellos sentimientos incómodos?

Tenía que reprogramar su cerebro para verlo como a un hermano, un ser asexuado, se ordenó a sí misma con firmeza. Era la única manera de poder seguir con su relación. La única manera de que su matrimonio de conveniencia funcionara para los dos. Tenía que pensar en la felicidad de su madre, así como en la de Armand, Taiki y Momo.

Aquel matrimonio no era por ella, y sus reacciones personales a Darien eran una trampa muy peligrosa en la que no podía permitirse caer.

Al fin y al cabo, Darien no era tan malo. Era duro, despiadado, arrogante y egoísta, pero aunque tuviera la moral de un gato callejero, había sido muy amable con su madre. Sin ni siquiera tener que pedírselo, se había comportado como si aquel fuese un matrimonio normal por el beneficio de Selene Tsukino. Aunque parecía tener poco interés en los hijos de su primo, y en los niños en general, había seguido siendo su tutor y se había casado con ella para ayudarlos.

Sin embargo, podría haberse quitado de encima la responsabilidad y haber mantenido su libertad pagando a alguien para que los criara.

El avión aterrizó en Atenas y el grupo se trasladó a un helicóptero para viajar a la isla de Orestos. Consciente de la frialdad de la mirada de Darien, Sere se puso roja y fingió no darse cuenta mientras miraba por la ventanilla para poder ver la isla que sería su futuro hogar.

Orestos era escarpada y verde, con un interior de colinas. Los pinares daban paso a playas de arena blanca bañadas por un mar azul brillante, y alrededor del puerto había un pueblo relativamente pequeño.

–¡Es precioso, como una postal! –comentó una de las niñeras con entusiasmo.

–¿Hace mucho que la isla pertenece a tu familia? –le preguntó Sere a Darien.

–Mi bisabuelo la aceptó a cambio de una apuesta en los años veinte.

–Parece un lugar muy seguro para que jueguen los niños –observó la otra niñera.

Sere pensó en las inseguras calles de la ciudad donde Darien se había criado. Tal vez no resultara tan sorprendente que fuese tan duro y despiadado con el mundo. El helicóptero aterrizó a pocos metros de una enorme casa blanca adornada con una torre cilíndrica.

Rodeada de pinos como estaba, no podía verse más que desde el aire. Darien bajó del helicóptero y se dio la vuelta para ayudarla a salir. Riéndose con entusiasmo, Taiki saltó a tierra también y habría salido corriendo si Darien no le hubiera agarrado del cuello de la sudadera.

–Aquí existen muchos peligros, pues es fácil acceder al mar y a las rocas –les informó a las niñeras–. No dejéis que los niños salgan solos de casa.

Aquella advertencia acabó con el ambiente vacacional que comenzaba a crearse, observó Sere. Unazuky y Petirol parecían intimidadas.

–Los niños disfrutarán mucho aquí, pero tendrán que aprender nuevas reglas para estar a salvo –predijo Sere para romper aquel incómodo silencio.

El ama de llaves, Luna, una mujer rolliza de carácter afable, salió a recibirlos hablando en griego. Darien se detuvo en seco, como si algo de lo que había dicho le hubiera sorprendido.

–Artemis está aquí –anunció con el ceño fruncido.

–Daba por hecho que tu abuelo vivía contigo.

–No, tiene su propia casa al otro lado de la bahía. Luna dice que su casa sufrió una inundación durante una tormenta y que ahora es inhabitable. Esto lo cambia todo.

Sere no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Luna los condujo al interior y un anciano alto de hombros anchos y ojos de águila salió a recibirlos. Armand corrió hacia su bisabuelo. Taiki siguió a su hermano y el anciano se quedó mirando a Sere, que se sonrojó.

–Preséntame a tu esposa, Darien –dijo el hombre–. Siento haber invadido vuestra intimidad en un momento así.

–Es usted de la familia. Siempre será bien recibido aquí –declaró Sere con cariño–. Mire lo mucho que se alegran de verle los chicos.

–Guapa y encantadora –le dijo Artemis suavemente a su nieto–. Bien hecho, Darien.

Sere no creía que fuera guapa, pero le parecía que era amable por parte del anciano fingir lo contrario. En aquel momento el maquillaje se le había quitado y llevaba la ropa arrugada y manchada de las manos de Taiki. Momo se quejaba y estiraba los brazos hacia ella, así que la tomó en brazos y apoyó su cabecita sobre su hombro para calmarla.

Los niños empezaban a estar cansados y enfadados, así que aprovechó esa excusa para dejar a los hombres solos y seguir a Luna hacia la habitación de juegos.

Mientras los niños jugaban con juguetes que recordaban de sus anteriores visitas, Sere le pidió a Luna que le mostrara su habitación. Su estancia estaba en la torre, y se quedó boquiabierta al entrar en el dormitorio circular con ventanas francesas que daban a un balcón de piedra que tenía vistas a la bahía. Se sorprendió aún más cuando Luna le mostró el cuarto de baño y el vestidor adyacentes. Era una estancia construida para dos, y Sere se sonrojó.

Obviamente, los empleados esperarían que Darien y su esposa compartieran aquella increíble suite. Cuando le aseguraron que tenía tiempo antes de la cena, Sere sacó la bata de una de sus maletas abiertas y dejó a las doncellas deshaciendo su equipaje mientras ella se daba un baño. Necesitaba relajarse y aliviar el estrés.

Dejó la ropa en un montón, se recogió el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza para no mojárselo, echó sales aromáticas al agua y se metió en la bañera. Llamaron a la puerta y frunció el ceño al recordar que no había echado el pestillo.

Estaba incorporándose cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y apareció Darien. Sere se tapó el pecho con los brazos.

–¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó.

–Nada de eso –respondió Darien con un ladrido.

**HAHA PARECE QUE EL ABUELO DE DARIEN ESTE EN SU CASA LES VA A COMPLICAR LAS COSAS…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**CAPITULO 6**

EL BRILLO de ira de los ojos de Darien disminuyó solo porque estaba disfrutando de la vista. Allí estaba Serenity, toda sonrosada, húmeda y desnuda entre las burbujas. Su piel blanca estaba resbaladiza y ansiaba poder tocarla con las manos.

Aquellos pechos que había calculado acertadamente que serían más grandes que una mano estaban coronados por pezones del tamaño de una cereza madura. Excitado ante aquella visión, Darien empezó a decidir que la necesidad de compartir habitación y baño tal vez no fuera tanto problema como había imaginado. De hecho, podría reportarle inesperados dividendos de naturaleza física.

–¡Vete! –exclamó Sere.

En vez de hacer eso, Darien entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en la madera.

–No me levantes la voz. Las doncellas están deshaciendo el equipaje al lado y se supone que estamos de luna de miel –le recordó–. Para ser alguien tan obsesionada con los buenos modales, a veces puedes ser muy grosera. He llamado a la puerta. Tú has decidido no responder.

–No me has dado la oportunidad –respondió Sere antes de alcanzar una toalla, harta de estar hecha un ovillo como si fuera una doncella victoriana en el agua, y demasiado consciente de que sus manos no cubrían lo suficiente como para ocultar sus zonas más sensibles. Se puso de rodillas y utilizó la toalla para cubrirse mientras se levantaba, con cuidado de no enseñar más.

Darien apreció la curva visible entre su cintura y su cadera y le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora.

–Necesitas una toalla más grande, Serenity.

Y sin más, Serenity fue consciente de que era grande y torpe, en vez de pequeña y delicada. Con la misma rapidez, recordó a su diminuta hermana Lita, con quien Darien había planeado casarse inicialmente, por no mencionar a su primera esposa, igualmente escuálida. Esa era la silueta de las mujeres a las que su marido estaba acostumbrado. Para él, ella era una mujer grande.

–O podrías dejar caer la toalla sin más, _yineka mou _–continuó Darien con la voz ronca ante esa idea.

–Si no estuviera tan ocupada intentando anudarme la toalla, te abofetearía –respondió Serenity, dando por hecho que estaba tomándole el pelo, pues no podía imaginarse ninguna circunstancia en la que quisiera estar desnuda frente a un hombre, aunque fuese el hombre con el que se había casado.

Darien le lanzó una toalla mucho más grande de la estantería de la pared y ella la usó para taparse.

–Tenemos que compartir esta suite –dijo él, serio de pronto.

Sere frunció el ceño.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Mi abuelo se queda y quiero que piense que este es un matrimonio convencional. No se lo creería si ocupásemos habitaciones separadas y nos comportásemos como hermanos – explicó con una sonrisa sardónica–. No tenemos elección. Tendremos que hacerlo y esperar que nuestras aptitudes interpretativas estén a la altura.

–¿Esperas que comparta ese dormitorio contigo? ¿Incluso la cama? –preguntó Sere–. No pienso hacerlo.

–No te he dado a elegir. Tenemos un acuerdo y eso incluye cubrirnos el uno al otro. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer. No quiero disgustar a Artemis igual que tú no querías preocupar a tu madre. Tiene que creer que este es un matrimonio de verdad.

–Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a acceder a compartir una cama contigo –repitió Sere con claridad–. Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto, aparte del hecho de que, si duermes ahí, yo tendré que dormir en otra parte.

Los ojos de Darien se iluminaron como estrellas brillantes en el cielo nocturno.

–No bajo mi techo…

Sere se sintió algo idiota y en desventaja, envuelta solo con su toalla, pues si parecía grande sin ella, parecería mucho más grande envuelta entre sus espaciosos pliegues. ¿Y Darien había elegido una toalla del tamaño de una manta deliberadamente o habría sido una coincidencia?

–Voy a vestirme para cenar –anunció Sere, y esperó a que él se echara a un lado para dejarla salir del baño. «¿No bajo mi techo?». Podía mostrarse tan amenazador como un tigre dientes de sable, pero ella no pensaba cambiar de opinión; tenía derecho a tener su propia cama.

Con los ojos entornados con intensidad, Darien se echó a un lado como el depredador que era y la atmósfera se volvió explosiva. Cuando Sere pasó por delante, él apoyó una mano en su hombro desnudo y ella se detuvo.

–Te deseo –declaró Darien, y utilizó la otra mano para atraerla contra él y deslizar los dedos desde su cintura hasta sus costillas.

En cuestión de un segundo, Sere se quedó helada y dejó de respirar. «¿Te deseo?».

¿Desde cuándo?

–Eso no forma parte del trato –dijo prosaicamente, quieta como una estatua, como si cualquier movimiento pudiera alentarlo.

Darien se rio por encima de su cabeza. Era un sonido lleno de vitalidad.

–Nuestro trato es entre adultos, y lo que decidamos hacer…

–Confía en mí. No queremos enturbiar la relación con el sexo.

–Esto es el mundo real. El deseo es una energía, no algo que puedas planear o escribir en un papel –respondió él, y le colocó las manos sobre los pechos cubiertos con la toalla.

Incluso bajo aquella suave caricia, a Sere se le aceleró el corazón. Le latía en los oídos mientras él apartaba la toalla de su camino para acariciar sus pechos y estimular sus pezones con los dedos. Sere soltó un gritito asustado. Se quedó mirando cómo aquellos largos dedos acariciaban sus pezones erectos, se sonrojó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le temblaban las piernas. Debía apartarlo, debía decirle que parase, insistir en que parase.

Darien la levantó del suelo, la llevó al dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama. Pulsó un botón situado sobre el cabecero y la puerta se cerró. Al oírlo, Sere se incorporó y agarró la toalla para volver a cubrirse.

–No vas a ninguna parte –le dijo Darien, se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama y se acercó a ella.

–Esto no es buena idea –protestó Sere con voz temblorosa.

–¡Hablas como una virgen asustada! –exclamó Darien. Le levantó la barbilla con una mano y la besó con pasión, mordisqueándole el labio inferior, explorando su boca con la lengua.

Con la otra mano siguió acariciándole los pezones, y fue como si hubiese tirado de una correa, pues en vez de apartarlo de ella, Sere descubrió que lo único que deseaba era acercarse a él.

–Darien… –exclamó contra su boca.

–Bésame… –contestó él mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos–. Me encantan tus pechos.

Sere sintió su falta total de resistencia extendiéndose por su cuerpo como una enfermedad debilitadora. En un súbito momento de desesperación, se lanzó de la cama hacia un lado. Cayó al suelo y se hizo daño en la cadera. Darien se incorporó y la miró asombrado.

Se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó–. ¿Te has hecho daño?

–No, pero tenía que poner fin a lo que estábamos haciendo –respondió ella, aferrada a la toalla y sintiéndose como una idiota.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Darien.

–Porque no deseo tener sexo contigo.

–Eso es mentira –dijo él mirándola fijamente–. Sé cuándo una mujer me desea.

Sentada en el suelo de madera, sobre una alfombra que no hacía que el suelo resultase más cómodo, a Sere le maravilló que no se lanzase hacia él como una valquiria. Era como un perro con un hueso; no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

–Me he dejado llevar por un momento… un momento de debilidad. No volverá a ocurrir. Dijiste que no deseabas intimidad…

–He cambiado de opinión –admitió Darien de inmediato.

Sere estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración.

–Pero yo no he cambiado de opinión.

Una sonrisa inesperada iluminó su boca, lo que proporcionó un carisma deslumbrante a su ya de por sí hermoso rostro, al que ninguna mujer podría permanecer inmune. Darien volvió a tirarse sobre la cama.

–Entonces, negociaremos, _yineka mou._

–¿Negociar? –repitió Sere con incredulidad.

–Eres demasiado estirada, Serenity. Necesitas un hombre como yo para que te relaje un poco.

Con la cara sonrojada y el pelo revuelto, Sere se puso en pie sin soltar la toalla.

–No quiero relajarme. Soy feliz como estoy.

Darien resopló con impaciencia.

–Puedes quedarte embarazada si lo deseas –le dijo él–. Ya tenemos tres niños. ¿Qué importa otro más?

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta ante aquel comentario tan desafortunado y retrocedió varios pasos.

–Creo que estás loco.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

–No seas tan cuadriculada, Serenity. Estoy intentando llegar a un acuerdo contigo.

Dado que no te dedicas a los negocios, te lo explicaré. Yo te doy lo que deseas para que tú me des lo que deseo yo. Es así de sencillo.

–Salvo cuando lo que está sobre la mesa es mi cuerpo –respondió Sere con una ironía sutil–. Mi cuerpo no figurará como parte de un trato contigo ni con nadie. Convinimos que no habría sexo y quiero ceñirme a eso.

–No es ese el mensaje que me da tu cuerpo, _latria mou_.

–Pues te estás equivocando al leer las señales. Tal vez sea tu gran ego el que te confunde –sugirió Sere mientras pulsaba el botón que él había usado para cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Sere se inclinó sobre él, Darien enganchó los dedos en el borde de la toalla sobre sus pechos. Inmovilizada, lo miró y colisionó con aquellos ojos deslumbrantes realzados por unas pestañas ridículamente largas. El corazón pareció salírsele del pecho.

–No es mi ego el que habla –ronroneó él como un gato salvaje.

–Sí lo es. Aunque realmente no me desees y yo no sea tu tipo.

–No voy detrás de ningún tipo en particular.

–¿Lita? ¿Tu primera esposa? Deja que te lo recuerde. Delgadas y glamurosas –dijo Sere sin dudar, y vio su rostro palidecer como si le hubiera abofeteado. Darien apartó la mano de la toalla y Sere se apresuró a aprovecharse del momento–. Ese es tu tipo. Yo no lo soy y nunca podría serlo.

Darien la miró con ojos de acero.

–Tú no sabes lo que me excita.

–¿No lo sé? Algo que te han dicho que no puedes tener. Un desafío. ¡Eso es lo que te excita! –exclamó Sere, intentando disimular la profundidad de su indignación–. Y accidentalmente yo te he hecho creer que era un desafío. Eres perverso. Si me lanzara sobre ti, lo odiarías.

–En este momento no lo odiaría –respondió Darien, deslizando una mano sobre su muslo, y al hacerlo llamó su atención sobre el efecto de su excitación bajo sus pantalones–. Como puedes ver, no estoy en condiciones de decir que no a una oferta razonable.

Al fijar la mirada en la evidencia de su deseo, Sere sintió el calor en las mejillas y no supo dónde mirar, a pesar de que un calor íntimo estuviese acumulándose en su pelvis.

–Estás siendo desagradable –dijo secamente, y según lo hizo supo que no hablaba en serio. La idea de que el deseo por ella le hubiese puesto en ese estado de excitación resultaba extrañamente estimulante.

–Durante la cena, piensa en lo que deseas más –le aconsejó Darien–. Y recuerda que no hay nada que no pueda darte.

Con consternación en la mirada, Sere se apartó de la cama.

–¿Estás ofreciéndome dinero para que me acueste contigo?

–Eres tan literal, tan directa… –dijo Darien.

–Es que no puedes aceptar la palabra «no», ¿verdad? –le acusó Sere con furia–. ¡Te rebajas hasta el punto de utilizar a un bebé como parte del trato!

–Es evidente que deseas un bebé. Te he visto con los hijos de mi primo. Nadie se mostraría así con ellos si no quisiera un hijo propio –dijo Darien–. Tengo suficiente experiencia con las mujeres como para saber que en algún momento de nuestro matrimonio decidirás que quieres tener un hijo.

–En este preciso momento estoy preguntándome cómo podré seguir casada con un hombre tan calculador y manipulador.

–Tu madre, los niños, el hecho de que no te gusta fracasar en nada. Tú no eres de las que renuncian, Serenity. Admiro eso en una mujer –Darien se apretó la corbata, se peinó con los dedos y saltó de la cama para ponerse a su lado–. Pero tengo una pequeña advertencia que hacerte. No hablo de mi primera esposa, Berjerait. Nunca. Así que no la metas en nuestras… discusiones.

Sorprendida por aquel encuentro acalorado y aquella advertencia final, Sere regresó a su baño y se quedó allí sentada y asombrada. Cuando la había tocado, el deseo se había apoderado de ella y había estado a punto de rendirse. Pero no era estúpida y, aunque nunca se hubiese sentido tan atraída por un hombre, siempre había aceptado que el sexo y los anhelos que despertaba podían ser muy poderosos.

¿Por qué si no el sexo persuadía a tantas personas para sucumbir a la tentación y meterse en problemas? tal vez fuera un descubrimiento aleccionador, pero acababa de saber que ella era tan débil como cualquier otro ser humano.

Tras la muerte de Berjerait, a la que no debía mencionar, Darien se había convertido en un infame playboy. Debía de ser un amante muy experimentado y sin duda sabía cómo provocarla y quitarle la toalla. Aunque tampoco había logrado quitársela del todo, se recordó a sí misma para calmarse. Con un hombre tan decidido y salvaje como Darien, incluso la más pequeña de las victorias debía celebrarse.

Era absurdo lo mucho que sufría su orgullo porque Darien no la deseara realmente. Estaba molesto porque la presencia de su abuelo en la casa les obligara a vivir una mentira para ocultar la realidad de que su matrimonio era falso. A su ego le estimulaba el desafío de tener que compartir cama con una mujer a la que había acordado no tocar, así que estaba intentando romper las condiciones de su acuerdo con los medios que estaban en su poder.

Aun así, debía de ser algo muy raro para un hombre intentar seducir a una mujer ofreciéndole quedarse embarazada.

Darien era un hombre inteligente. No tenía vergüenza ni reparos a la hora de perseguir cualquier cosa que deseara. Pero también era demasiado astuto como para que ella se sintiera cómoda. Había advertido su naturaleza blanda bajo aquella superficie práctica y había acertado al imaginar que la idea de tener un bebé la atraería más que el dinero o los diamantes. Había acertado tanto que Sere quería gritar de frustración y vergüenza.

¿Cómo podía ver en su interior con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo podía haber averiguado ya lo que ella acababa de descubrir sobre sí misma? Sere había apreciado lo mucho que disfrutaba siendo madre solo desde que estaba en contacto permanente con Armand, Taiki y Momo. Un día le había comprado ropa a Momo y había acabado examinando las prendas más pequeñas y los cochecitos, asaltada por un deseo del que había oído hablar a sus amigas, pero que nunca antes había experimentado.

Pero el sentido común le decía que debía defender su terreno ante Darien. Si le permitía pasar por encima de ella, en pocos años se habría convertido en su esclava. Él no respetaba las barreras que habían fijado juntos. Al fin y al cabo, tenía a Kaolinet, así como a otras mujeres, y ella no tenía intención de pasar a formar parte de esa lista.

La idea hizo que empezara a dolerle la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que estaba entre la espada y la pared, con un hombre hacia el que se sentía atraída, pero al que no podía tener. Se recostó sobre el reposacabezas de la bañera, desesperada por liberarse de la tensión y de las preocupaciones.

Darien era una amenaza para su salud mental. Era como un pirata en el mar, siempre detrás de una aventura o de un beneficio. Pero en lo referente a ella, era más probable que encallase en las rocas ocultas bajo su superficie aparentemente calmada.

Cuando Darien entró en el dormitorio, Sere estaba terminando de arreglarse. Su vestido de noche azul le quedaba como un guante sin mostrar más piel de la necesaria. Sere vio como Darien la miraba a través del espejo.

–Sexy –murmuró con aprobación.

–Me llega hasta el cuello y no deja ver mis piernas –respondió ella.

Aquel comentario de protesta hizo que Darien sonriera. Se quedó mirando sus pechos y su trasero, que quedaban realzados por el tejido ceñido, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez no se viera nada de piel, pero el vestido acariciaba todas sus curvas, y de eso Serenity tenía en abundancia.

Le acarició un mechón de pelo suelto a la altura del hombro.

–Déjate crecer el pelo otra vez. Me gustaba más largo.

–¿Estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres hagan lo que te gusta en lo referente a su aspecto? –preguntó ella con amargura.

–Sí –respondió él sin parecer incómodo.

–¿Alguna otra orden, jefe? –no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

–Sonríe y relájate. A Artemis ya le caes muy bien. Observa una gran mejora en sus bisnietos…

–Dios mío, no será por mi influencia. Solo llevo con los niños unas semanas.

–Pero a su madre no la veían mucho, así que tu atención significa mucho para ellos.

–¿Por qué no veían mucho a su madre?

–Era una popular presentadora de televisión y casi nunca estaba en casa. Zafiro la adoraba.

De pronto quiso saber si Darien había adorado a Berjerait, pero descubrió que no podía imaginárselo hechizado por una mujer, ansioso por impresionarla y complacerla. Había cierta rudeza y distancia en él que sugería que siempre le gustaba llevar ventaja en una relación.

Aun así, solo tenía veintiún años cuando se casó con Berjerait, y para casarse tan joven debía de ser mucho menos cínico con respecto a la institución del matrimonio. Al comparar eso con su actitud en su boda el día anterior, Sere dio por hecho que debía de haber sentido algo muy fuerte por Berjerait.

Por supuesto, siempre cabía la alternativa de que, tras perder a su esposa y a su bebé nonato, hubiera sufrido tanto que estuviera decidido a no volver a enamorarse ni a casarse.

Irritada de pronto por su curiosidad, se preguntó a sí misma por qué debería importarle. Darien se había casado con ella solo por el bien de los niños, y tenía que recordar eso. Aquella tarde había desea do acostarse con ella y el motivo de ese cambio de actitud no era tan difícil de averiguar, pensó. ¿Qué más opciones sexuales podría ofrecerle aquella pequeña isla griega?

Se suponía que estaban de luna de miel y, si Darien quería que su abuelo pensara que aquel era un matrimonio normal, no podía dejar plantada a su esposa y salir a buscar satisfacción en la cama de otra mujer. Así que, por el momento, estaba atrapado en una farsa y ella se había vuelto milagrosamente deseable por la ausencia de competencia.

Ella era la única opción que le quedaba a su marido. Aquella certeza le serviría para no darle vueltas en la cabeza a la naturaleza de su atracción.

Les sirvieron la cena en una terraza anexa al comedor. El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y la comida estaba deliciosa. Sere comió con placer mientras Artemis le contaba historias sobre la isla y la familia. Cuando finalmente ambos hombres comenzaron a hablar de negocios, a Sere le pareció divertido ver lo mucho que se parecían, y les dijo que no se ofendería si empezaban a hablar en griego.

Tendría que aprender el idioma, y deprisa, pensó, agradecida de que los idiomas se le dieran bien, pues era esencial que pudiera comunicarse fluidamente con el servicio y con los niños. No quería quedarse al margen de las conversaciones que se desarrollasen a su alrededor.

Se quedó mirando a Darien mientras se comía el postre. Las luces bajas brillaban sobre su pelo negro y proyectaban sombras sobre su perfil broncea do. Era increíblemente guapo e incluso su manera de moverse resultaba sensual, pensó mientras seguía con la mirada el elegante arco que formaba su mano mientras hablaba.

Cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Artemis estaba mirándola y se puso roja. Pocos minutos más tarde dijo que era hora de ir a ver a los niños y abandonó la mesa.

Tras asegurarse de que los niños estaban bien y acordar llevar a Armand a la playa por la mañana, Sere pasó frente a la puerta del dormitorio principal y siguió subiendo el último tramo de escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio situado en lo alto de la torre. Aquel día había descubierto esa habitación y había decidido que le serviría como lugar de escape. Había leído recientemente en alguna parte que estaba de moda entre parejas con suficiente espacio en sus casas ocupar habitaciones diferentes para poder dormir mejor.

Tener camas separadas no significaba que la relación atravesase un mal momento, y eso era lo que le diría a Darien si este intentaba oponerse.

Se puso un camisón de algodón que distaba de ser glamuroso, pues había desdeñado la lencería de seda y satén que su asistente de compras le había ordenado adquirir en Londres.

Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó con las piernas y los brazos estirados como si fuese una estrella de mar para aliviar la tensión. Con el tiempo aquella casa y aquella nueva vida le resultarían familiares y cómodas, se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse.

La puerta se abrió y ella dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza para mirar. La luz de la escalera se proyectaba sobre los rasgos de Darien, sobre su torso desnudo y sobre la toalla que envolvía su cintura, y que parecía ser lo único que llevaba puesto. La relajación de Sere duró poco, e inmediatamente se incorporó y encendió la luz.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Dado que has abandonado el lecho nupcial, yo también debo hacerlo. Durmamos donde durmamos, permaneceremos juntos –dijo Darien con seriedad.

Sere se sentía intimidada por su desnudez. Era alto y grande y, desnudo, sus hombros, su torso y su vientre plano resultaban imponentes.

–¡No te atrevas a quitarte esa toalla! –le advirtió.

–No seas tan mojigata –respondió él con impaciencia–. Duermo desnudo. Siempre lo he hecho.

–¡No podré tratarte como a un hermano si te he visto desnudo! –exclamó Sere, avergonzada.

Darien, que se preguntaba por qué querría tratarlo como a un hermano cuando sus intenciones estaban tan lejos de aquel aspecto platónico, levantó ambas manos en un gesto de exasperación.

–¡Debes de haber visto a montones de hombres desnudos!

–¿Y eso es un hecho? –preguntó Sere, insultada por aquella idea–. ¿Crees que me he acostado con muchos hombres?

–Yo me he acostado con bastantes mujeres. No soy hipócrita.

Sere echaba humo.

–Para tu información, algunas de nosotras somos un poco más selectivas.

–¿Todos ellos llevaban pijama? –preguntó Darien, incapaz de resistirse, mientras contemplaba con horror el camisón que llevaba: una monstruosidad de algodón con ribetes de encaje.

Sere se estremeció.

–De hecho, no ha habido nadie aún –admitió, con la esperanza de que su inexperiencia le convenciera de que realmente quería privacidad.

Darien se detuvo en seco a unos tres metros de los pies de la cama. Frunció el ceño.

–No estarás diciendo que nunca has tenido un amante…

Sere se puso roja, pero se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no le preocupara en absoluto.

–Pues no.

Por un momento, Darien se quedó asombrado con la idea. Creía que las vírgenes habían desaparecido con la invención de los métodos anticonceptivos fiables. Nunca habría imaginado encontrarse una en su cama. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Aliviada, Sere respiró profundamente y volvió a apagar la luz.

Era evidente que la noticia le había bajado la excitación. Había dejado de ser un desafío y había pasado a formar parte del territorio desconocido que evidentemente él no tenía ningún deseo de explorar.

Pero en eso Sere se equivocaba, pues la puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse y, sobresaltada, ella se incorporó sobre los codos con el ceño fruncido. Darien había vuelto, pero en esa ocasión llevaba puestos unos boxers negros que apenas ocultaban la fuerza y la belleza de su cuerpo masculino.

Darien se metió en la cama por el otro lado y en completo silencio. «Una virgen», pensaba con satisfacción. «Una novedad diseñada para atraer hasta el más hastiado de los paladares».

Los dedos del pie de Sere se encontraron con una pierna masculina y se apartó apresuradamente, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado. Su insistencia en hacer lo que quería hacer sin importarle sus objeciones empezaba a agotar incluso sus nervios de acero.

–Nunca antes me he acostado con una virgen –le dijo Darien–. En el mundo actual eres tan rara como un dinosaurio.

Asombrada por aquel comentario, un torrente de júbilo subió por el pecho de Sere hasta hacer que estallara entre carcajadas.

Darien estiró un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

–No intentaba ser gracioso.

–¡Intenta imaginarte a ti mismo como un dinosaurio! –exclamó Sere, temblando con una hilaridad que no podía contener–. Solo espero que no estuvieras pensando en un Tiranosaurio.

Sus carcajadas resultaban muy sorprendentes para un hombre que se tomaba la vida muy en serio y el sexo más en serio aún. La mantuvo abrazada hasta que poco a poco las carcajadas fueron cesando. Sentía sus pechos contra el torso y sus muslos rozándose contra sus piernas. El deseo resurgió en su interior con una fuerza que le desconcertó.

Darien le colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza para sujetarla e introdujo la lengua entre sus labios. En ese preciso momento el regocijo abandonó su cuerpo, mientras él le mordisqueaba el labio inferior y exploraba su boca con la lengua, hasta que se entregó llevada por la necesidad y el deseo.

–Darien… –protestó vagamente cuando él le permitió tomar aliento.

–Seguirás siendo virgen por la mañana –murmuró él–. Te lo prometo, _yineka mou._

**ESE HOMBRE ES BIPOLAR LE OFRECE TENER UN HIJO COMO SI FUERA UNA COSA CON TAL DE QUE SE ACUESTE CON EL QUE LE PASA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**CAPITULO 7**

SERE estaba temblando, consciente de todas las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo, pero en su cabeza también se repetía aquel dicho sobre la curiosidad que había matado al gato.

Darien estaba jugando a un juego del cual ella desconocía las reglas, y estaba convencida de que viviría para arrepentirse de bajar sus defensas. Pero sentía cierta presión en el fondo de su cuerpo que aumentaba con cada caricia de su lengua, y no podía resistirse a ella.

Darien le bajó el camisón por encima de los hombros y dejó atrapados sus brazos al tiempo que dejaba al descubierto sus generosos pechos. A la luz de la luna, que se colaba a través de las cortinas, aquellos montículos eran lo más tentador que había visto nunca. Los masajeó con manos firmes, abrió la boca y saboreó un pezón erecto mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y gemía con sus caricias. Darien centró la atención en su otro pecho y siguió estimulándola con caricias cada vez más apasionadas.

Era como descomponerse en mil pedazos y volver a juntarse en una secuencia diferente, pensaba Sere, perdida en un mar de incertidumbre que no hacía más que aumentar el deseo que la consumía por dentro. Tal vez no volviera a ser la misma, pero no tenía fuerza de voluntad para apartarse o insistir en que dejase de tocarla.

Hundió los dedos en su pelo mientras él estimulaba sus pezones con la lengua antes de ascender de nuevo hasta su boca. Sere era plenamente consciente del calor y de la humedad que sentía entre los muslos, así como del deseo que hacía que sus caderas se clavaran a la cama. Deslizó las manos hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre sus hombros mientras la tensión aumentaba en su interior.

Se incorporó hacia él, desesperada por sentir más, y ya no pudo quedarse quieta, no podía hablar, no podía dejar de gemir. Y de pronto todo se fusionó en una respuesta explosiva que hizo que se convulsionara y gritase mientras su cuerpo era transportado a otra esfera; y ya no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para controlarlo.

Más tarde, Sere quiso saltar de la cama y huir, pero no tenía ningún sitio donde ir. La idea de refugiarse tras la puerta del cuarto de baño no le resultaba atractiva. Aún en brazos de Darien, se quedó quieta como una piedra que había caído desde una gran altura, consciente de su respiración entrecortada y de sus latidos acelerados, por no mencionar la presión de su erección contra su cadera. ¿Qué había hecho?

–Eso ha sido interesante –murmuró Darien–. Ha sido romper el hielo.

–Eh… ¿tú…? –respondió Sere, sabiendo que todo había sido unidireccional.

–Me daré una ducha fría.

Sere jamás habría imaginado que pudiera llegar al clímax de ese modo, y no le agradaba que Darien la hubiera puesto en el camino del descubrimiento sexual.

–Eres una mujer apasionada, _moli mou _–dijo Darien mientras se levantaba de la cama–. Obviamente, Alfa no era el hombre adecuado para ti.

Sere se puso rígida.

–¿Qué sabes de Alan?

Darien se detuvo en su camino hacia el baño y se dio la vuelta.

–Más de lo que tú estabas dispuesta a contarme –admitió–. Hice que le investigaran.

–¿Que hiciste qué? –Sere estaba recolocándose el camisón e intentando salir de la cama al mismo tiempo, pero aquellas acciones simultáneas desembocaron en una maniobra torpe que la enfureció más–. ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? Te dije que era un amigo…

–Pero no lo era. Era tu ex, lo cual hace que vuestro encuentro en el bar resulte menos inocente –respondió Darien–. Pero, tal como yo lo veo, dado que nunca te acostaste con él, no cuenta realmente.

–Si vuelves a tocarme, gritaré.

–No me quejaré. Me encanta la manera que tienes de gritar entre mis brazos –añadió Darien sardónicamente antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Sere apretó los puños y pensó en lanzar algo contra la puerta. Resultaría infantil y ella no era infantil. Pero se había decepcionado a sí misma al sucumbir a su magnetismo sexual.

Se sentía irritada. No era de extrañar que la hubiese llamado mojigata. Tal vez se sintiera abochornada, pero prácticamente no habían hecho nada en términos sexuales. Se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio y sería mucho más sensato comportarse como si no hubiera ocurrido nada importante.

Pero, sin duda, Darien era letal entre las sábanas. En el momento en que se metió en la cama, ella debería haber salido, porque, en comparación con él, era una auténtica novata.

¿Y por qué habría investigado a Alan Alfa tras haberse reunido con él en aquel bar? ¿Acaso Darien no confiaba en nadie? Obviamente, no. ¿Cuántas veces le habrían traicionado para volverse tan desconfiado de los seres humanos? Aquello daba en qué pensar y, aunque no había estado enamorado de su hermana, Lita había accedido a casarse con él y después le había decepcionado.

Tal vez si Sere hubiera elegido ser más sincera con él, habría tenido más fe en ella.

En algún punto de aquel examen de conciencia, Sere debió de quedarse dormida, porque se despertó cuando Darien la metió en una cama fría.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué… dónde? ¿Darien?

–Vuelve a dormirte, Serenity –le dijo él.

Parpadeó brevemente al ver el dormitorio principal a la luz de la luna, pero simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a cerrar los ojos, demasiado cansada para protestar. Se despertó sola por la mañana, y solo la marca en la almohada junto a ella indicaba que había tenido compañía. Tras una ducha rápida se puso unas bermudas y una camiseta azul para ir a la playa como les había prometido a los niños.

Artemis estaba leyendo el periódico en la terraza donde Luna le sirvió a Sere el té y las tostadas.

–Darien está en el despacho trabajando –le dijo Artemis mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba a un lado–. ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?

–Llevar a los niños a la playa –contestó Sere.

–Serenity, es vuestra luna de miel –resaltó el anciano–. Deja a los niños en un segundo plano durante un rato y saca a mi nieto de su despacho.

Era incapaz de imaginarse a Darien haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad, pero era evidente que Artemis ya empezaba a ver defectos en su comportamiento como pareja recién casada. Le preguntó por su madre y dijo que estaba deseando conocerla. Después de desayunar, Sere fue a buscar a Darien, aunque después de su encuentro íntimo de la noche anterior habría preferido evitarlo.

Darien estaba trabajando con un portátil en una habitación iluminada por el sol mientras hablaba por teléfono. Sere se quedó contemplando su perfil bronceado. No importaba lo mucho que la enfadase, pues no podía negar que estaba increíblemente guapo a cualquier hora del día. Al terminar la llamada, Darien giró la cabeza hacia ella y Sere sintió que se sonrojaba y se le secaba la boca.

–Serenity…

–Voy a llevar a los niños a la playa. Deberías venir con nosotros. A Artemis le sorprende que ya hayas vuelto a trabajar.

–No me gustan los niños y las playas –respondió Darien, y se estremeció ante la idea de una salida familiar.

Sere irguió los hombros y habló claramente.

–Pues ya es hora de que aprendas. Esos niños te necesitan. Necesitan un padre igual que una madre.

–Yo no sé ser padre. Nunca tuve padre…

–Eso no significa que no puedas hacerlo mejor por los hijos de tu primo –le interrumpió ella, y Darien apretó la mandíbula al ver su argumento desechado–. Incluso un padre ocasional es mejor que uno ausente. Mi padre no sentía ningún interés por mí y he sentido esa ausencia toda mi vida.

Atacado por sus opiniones, Darien se había erguido. Se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano impaciente por el pelo.

–Serenity…

–No, no te atrevas a intentar callarme porque te estoy diciendo cosas que no quieres oír –respondió ella–. Aunque solo puedas concederles a los niños una hora a la semana, será mejor que nada en absoluto. Una hora, Darien, es lo único que te pido. Después podrás olvidarte de ellos de nuevo.

Darien se quedó mirándola con el rostro sombrío.

–Ya te he dicho cómo me siento. Me he casado contigo para que te ocupes de ellos.

–¿Ese era nuestro trato? –preguntó Sere–. Es curioso. Dado que tú ya has cambiado los términos en lo referente a mí, no entiendo por qué te muestras tan inflexible en lo referente a ti.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

–Si voy a la playa, ¿tú compartirás habitación conmigo sin discutir?

Sere suspiró frustrada.

–Las relaciones no funcionan como los tratos.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Estás diciéndome que no crees en lo de dar y recibir?

–Claro que creo, pero no quiero dar y recibir sexo como si fuera una moneda de cambio o un servicio –le dijo Sere, asqueada.

–El sexo y el dinero son los que mueven el mundo –le dijo Darien.

–Yo soy mejor que eso. Valgo más que eso y tú también deberías hacerlo. No somos animales ni trabajadores del sexo.

Su amor por la franqueza iba acompañado de cierta predilección por el drama que a Darien le parecía divertida, y le hacía gracia el haberla considerado fácil de complacer. Con aquellos ojos celestes tan vivaces, esa piel perfecta y esa boca carnosa, era la viva imagen de la belleza natural.

Apenas podía creer que fuera la única mujer que le había rechazado. Aunque el rechazo le molestara, su inaccesibilidad resultaba increíblemente excitante para él, y después de haber admitido que era virgen, había comprendido mejor su reticencia y la había valorado más aún.

Al reconocer la tensión en el ambiente, Sere se puso rígida. Darien le dirigió una mirada, una simple mirada de aquellos ojos zafiros, y los pezones se le endurecieron.

Sonrojada, apartó la vista, escandalizada por tener tan poco control sobre su propio cuerpo.

–De acuerdo –dijo abruptamente, y le dirigió una mirada de odio que le dio ganas de reír–. Si pasas una hora a la semana con los niños sin quejarte, dejaré de discutir por tener que compartir habitación. Durante el desayuno me he dado cuenta de que a tu abuelo no se le escapa una y empieza a sospechar.

–Dije hace mucho tiempo que no volvería a casarme y me conoce bien. Naturalmente, se muestra escéptico por nuestro matrimonio.

–Te veo en la playa –respondió Sere con cierta amargura, pues no le hacía gracia haber cedido en la cuestión del dormitorio.

Por desgracia, sus anteriores intentos por persuadir a Darien para implicarse con los niños habían resultado infructuosos y, si había algo que ella pudiera hacer por mejorar la situación, sentía que debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Petirol estaba de servicio, así que los niños ya estaban vestidos con el bañador y había una bolsa de playa con juguetes y bebidas esperándola. Armand condujo al grupo a través de los pinos hasta la arena blanca. Estaban inspeccionando un charco en las rocas cuando llegó Darien. Con unos vaqueros cortos y una camisa abierta que dejaba ver unos abdominales que le quitaron la respiración a Sere, Darien caminó por la arena hacia ellos. Los niños corrieron hacia él, desesperados por su atención.

Armand hablaba de cosas de chicos como cangrejos muertos, tiburones y pesca, mientras que Sere sujetaba a Taiki y a Momo de la mano para evitar que agobiaran a Darien. Caminó con los dos pequeños por la orilla de espuma y arena para entretenerlos. Cuando Armand comenzó a construir un castillo de arena, Taiki y Momo corrieron a ayudar a su hermano.

Darien se acercó a Sere.

–Treinta y dos minutos –le dijo ella, por si acaso estuviera pensando en acortar la hora.

Una sonrisa de aprecio iluminó su rostro.

–No estoy cronometrando el tiempo.

–¿Qué le ocurrió a tu padre? –preguntó ella apresuradamente.

Darien miró hacia el mar y entornó los párpados.

–Murió a los veintidós años intentando convertirse en piloto de carreras.

–¿Nunca lo conociste?

–No, pero aunque Mamoru hubiera vivido, no habría querido tener nada que ver conmigo –explicó Darien con evidente desprecio–. Mi madre, Athena, era una joven recepcionista a la que dejó embarazada uno de los pocos días que fue a trabajar para Artemis.

–¿Tu madre le habló alguna vez de ti? –preguntó Sere.

–Él no respondía a sus llamadas e hizo que la despidieran cuando intentó verlo. Ella no sabía que tuviera derechos y no tenía familia que la respaldara. Mamoru no tenía interés en ser padre.

–Debió de ser muy duro para una chica tan joven convertirse en madre soltera.

–Se volvió diabética durante el embarazo. Nunca estuvo bien de salud después del parto. Yo robaba para mantenernos. A los catorce años ya era un veterano ladrón de coches.

–De eso a… esto –dijo ella extendiendo los brazos para abarcar la casa y la isla–. Debió de ser un gran paso para ti.

–Artemis fue muy paciente. Debió de ser más duro aún para él. Yo no tenía educación, estaba furioso por la muerte de mi madre y me comportaba como un animal cuando me contrató. Pero nunca perdió la fe en mí.

–Probablemente fuiste una mejor inversión de su tiempo que el padre que nunca conociste.

Darien se quedó mirándola, y en sus ojos se reflejaba la luz del sol cuando negó con la cabeza, asombrado.

–Solo tú pensarías lo mejor de mí después de lo que acabo de contarte sobre mis delitos de juventud.

Sere se puso roja, vio que Taiki se acercaba al mar con un cubo y salió corriendo para vigilarlo. Pero fue Darien quien tomó al niño en brazos mientras este entraba en el agua. Lo depositó después junto al castillo de arena con un cubo lleno de agua gracias a los esfuerzos de Sere.

Con Momo como acompañante silenciosa, Sere extendió la toalla y Darien se lanzó a su lado. Cuando se arrodilló, él hundió una mano en su melena rubia y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó frustrada.

–¿Ahora mismo? –Darien se carcajeó y le provocó un escalofrío por la espalda–. Cualquier cosa que me des. ¿Acaso no lo habías averiguado ya?

La besó en la boca y la saboreó con un erotismo que encendió su piel. Sere sintió el deseo recorriendo su cuerpo como un fuego descontrolado, y la fuerza de ese deseo la asustó tanto que tuvo que apartarse y mirar más allá de él para comprobar que los niños seguían bien. Armand los había visto besarse y apartó la mirada, avergonzado por el espectáculo, aunque no más que ella.

Darien se apoyó en un codo, levantó un muslo y no se molestó en disimular la erección bajo los pantalones. De pronto Sere se sentía más caliente que si estuviera en una parrilla, así que apartó la mirada y observó a los niños en su lugar.

–Estás intentando utilizarme porque soy la única mujer disponible ahora mismo –le dijo en voz baja.

Darien deslizó un dedo por su brazo y ella giró la cabeza hasta dar con su mirada.

–¿Realmente te parece que estoy tan desesperado?

–Yo no he dicho desesperado.

–Puedo salir de la isla cuando quiera para saciarme.

–No si quieres convencer a tu abuelo de que eres un hombre felizmente casado.

–Podría inventarme cualquier crisis empresarial que requiriese mi presencia –dijo él–. Tienes una muy baja opinión de tu propio atractivo.

–Simplemente soy realista. Los hombres nunca se han agolpado en mi puerta – admitió Sere sin preocuparse–. Alan fue especial durante un tiempo, pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que mi madre y yo éramos indivisibles, se marchó.

–Y se casó con la hija de un juez. Es ambicioso, no tiene corazón –comentó Darien para dejarle saber hasta dónde sabía–. ¿No te resulta extraño que ahora se acerque a ti como representante de una organización benéfica infantil?

Sere ignoró la insinuación de que Alan fuese un oportunista, porque no pensaba adoptar el cinismo de Darien como criterio en lo referente a juzgar los motivos de las personas.

–No. Siendo tu esposa, podría ser de mucha ayuda para la organización.

–Y como mi ex esposa, podrías serle de más ayuda a Alan –contestó Darien–. Ten cuidado. Podrías ser su pasaporte a otro mundo.

–No soy estúpida.

–Estúpida no, pero eres ingenua y confiada –se quedó observándola con curiosidad–. Al fin y al cabo, ignoraste todas las advertencias y te casaste conmigo.

–Si me tratas con respeto, yo te trataré del mismo modo –le prometió Sere–. No miento ni engaño, y no me gusta que me manipulen.

Darien se rio a carcajadas.

–Y yo soy un hombre muy manipulador.

–Lo sé –respondió Sere–. Pero ahora que me tienes en la misma cama, eso es todo lo lejos que vamos a llegar.

Sus largas pestañas casi ocultaban sus ojos.

–Eso sería un desperdicio, Serenity. Tenemos la oportunidad, la química.

–Con el debido respeto, Darien –murmuró ella–, eso son tonterías. Solo quieres acostarte conmigo porque crees que eso nos hará parecer una pareja de verdad ante los ojos de tu abuelo. Y, aunque creo que es un hombre adorable, no estoy dispuesta a llegar tan lejos para complacerle.

–Puedo hacer que me desees –le recordó Darien, mirándola seriamente y con la mandíbula apretada.

–Pero solo mediante la enajenación mental transitoria. No dura –respondió Sere, y anheló la sonrisa y la risa que pocos minutos antes habían estado allí.

De pronto se dio cuenta de otro peligro. Resultaría muy fácil enamorarse del hombre con el que se había casado. No solo era guapo, sino además carismático. Por desgracia, tenía muy pocos escrúpulos. Si se lo permitía, la utilizaría y la desecharía sin pensar. ¿Cómo se quedaría ella entonces?

Enamorada de un hombre que no la amaba y que la había traicionado con otras mujeres. Se estremeció al imaginárselo y el corazón, que se le había acelerado, volvió a calmarse.

De pronto un balón la golpeó en el costado y Sere dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Darien se puso en pie y empezó a regañar a Armand, pero Sere agradeció la interrupción y se apresuró a intervenir. Les lanzó de nuevo el balón a los niños, apartó a Momo de la arena y se unió a su juego.

Molesto por el hecho de que estuviese usando a los niños como escudo, Darien se sintió desafiado por la idea de que ella se resistiese a ser una esposa normal. Pensó en las numerosas mujeres que habían hecho lo posible por llevarlo al altar y habían fracasado. Y entonces miró a Serenity, que no parecía estar impresionada por lo que podía ofrecerle en la cama y fuera de ella.

Estaba perdido con una mujer que valoraba las cosas que no tenían precio. No se le daban bien los sentimientos, la fidelidad ni las vírgenes. Básicamente actuaba pensando que todas las mujeres eran iguales, que el dinero movía sus relaciones y que tenía pocas preferencias. Esa idea, rio le había llevado por un camino seguro después de su primer matrimonio. Pero nada de eso parecía encajar con Serenity Tsukino. A su manera era una inconformista.

Un sirviente bajó a la playa para decirle a Darien que tenía una llamada importante. Él se marchó y Sere intentó ignorar el hecho de que se hubiera marchado y hubiera dejado atrás un espacio que absolutamente nada podía llenar. Era imposible permanecer ajena a una personalidad y a un temperamento como los de Darien Chiba.

Cuando Sere regresó de la playa aquella tarde con dos niños cansados y una niña igualmente cansada y enfadada, estaba mojada y llena de arena, así como roja del sol a pesar de la crema solar de factor alto.

Tras dar de comer a Momo y pasar algún tiempo meciéndola mientras hablaba con las niñeras sobre la inminente operación de la niña, Sere abandonó la habitación y fue a ducharse antes de cambiarse para la cena. En el dormitorio encontró sobre la cama varias cajas con ropa de noche de diseño, prendas hechas para realzar la figura femenina para beneficio de los hombres y en absoluto el tipo de prendas con las que ella se sentía cómoda.

Apenas podía creer que Darien hubiera tenido la desfachatez de encargar esos artículos para ella, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que era un hombre muy decidido. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, ataviada con su bata, Darien estaba allí, así que se tensó, poco acostumbrada como estaba a la falta de privacidad de compartir una habitación. Se apresuró a apretarse el cinturón de la bata para que no se le abriera.

–¿Has encargado esos camisones para mí? –preguntó.

–Sí. ¿Por qué no?

–No son el tipo de prenda que yo me pondría.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–Mi abuelo ha decidido regresar a su casa.

–Creía que no se podía vivir en ella.

–En dos de las habitaciones, pero es una propiedad grande. Creo que era una excusa que le permitía espiarnos –confesó él–. Se lleva a los niños y a las niñeras con él.

Sere levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Por qué diablos iba a llevarse a los niños?

–Porque es raro que una pareja de recién casados quiera tener a tres niños alrededor en su luna de miel –respondió Darien con rostro impasible–. No montes una escena. Es una oferta bienintencionada y además es su bisabuelo…

–Sí, lo sé, pero…

–Las objeciones no son una opción –la interrumpió él con impaciencia–. Ya está decidido, y resultaría extraño que rechazáramos su oferta.

Sere no podía ocultar su consternación por los acontecimientos. Darien se había casado con ella para que actuase como madre para esos niños, pero parecía que no tenía los derechos ni los sentimientos de una madre si estos entraban en conflicto con sus deseos.

–Sí, pero los niños están acostumbrándose a mí. No es bueno para ellos que les trasladen de un sitio a otro.

–Podrás ir a verlos todos los días –contestó él–. Pero primero eres mi esposa, Serenity. Empieza a actuar como tal.

Sere se puso roja, como si estuvieran regañándola por portarse mal, y empezó a ponerse furiosa.

–¿Es una orden, señor?

–_Ne. _Sí, lo es –confirmó Darien sin vacilar un instante–. Vamos a poner las cosas fáciles. Yo te digo lo que quiero y tú lo haces.

Con esas palabras aún en la cabeza, Sere regresó al cuarto de baño para maquillarse. Recibir órdenes cuando no llevaba nada debajo de la bata no le resultaba cómodo. Aunque nunca le había gustado que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Además estaba muy enfadada con él.

La había alentado a actuar como una madre y después le había arrebatado ese privilegio cuando ya no le cuadraba. ¿Actuar como una esposa? Si hacía eso, no le gustaría en absoluto… pues una esposa le exigiría cosas.

**HAHAHA ARTEMIS LE ESTA DANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE DARIEN NECESITABA PARA TERMINAR DE SEDUCIR A SERE ELLOS SOLOS WOW…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**CAPITULO 8**

OBVIAMENTE Darien no estaba de humor para hacer el esfuerzo por convencer a los empleados de que era un marido atento, y no bajó a la mesa hasta que Sere ya iba por la mitad de la cena. El silencio mientras cenaban resultaba insostenible.

–No creía que fueras de las que se enfurruña.

–¿Se me permite gritarle, señor?

–Ya basta de eso –le aconsejó Darien con impaciencia.

Sere perdió el apetito y apartó el plato.

–Mañana por la mañana te llevaré a navegar –anunció él con la actitud de un hombre que esperaba una ronda de aplausos por su consideración.

–Qué afortunada soy –contestó Sere.

–A mediados de semana te llevaré a Corfú de compras.

–Odio ir de compras. ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

–Cuando me casé contigo creía que eras una mujer razonable y racional –comentó Darien durante el postre.

–Te creí cuando dijiste que deseabas un matrimonio platónico –confesó Sere–. Eso demuestra lo equivocada que se puede estar con alguien.

–¿Crees que tu propia madre se dejará engañar con el modo en que nos estamos comportando?

Golpeada en su punto débil por la pregunta, Sere palideció.

–No me esperes levantada –le dijo Darien mientras apartaba también su plato–. El mes pasado ocupé el lugar de mi abuelo en el consejo de la isla y se reúne esta noche. Después me quedaré a tomar una copa.

Frustrada por su marcha cuando no habían resuelto nada, Sere llamó a su madre y mintió sobre lo feliz que era. Después intentó relajarse con un libro, pero seguía nerviosa y, bien entradas las diez de la noche, decidió que, dado que no estaba en absoluto cansada, un poco de ejercicio ayudaría al menos a aliviar la tensión. Por petición suya habían colocado una barra en el gimnasio de la casa, y ella había ignorado las preguntas burlonas de Darien sobre lo que pretendía hacer con ella.

Como muchas otras personas, Darien daba por hecho que bailar en una barra era una actividad lasciva reservada para las bailarinas exóticas en clubes. Ataviada con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, Sere hizo el calentamiento para aflojar los músculos antes de poner la música.

Darien iba dando gracias por lo que tenía mientras regresaba por la carretera hacia su casa. Por desgracia, un par de copas y las bromas de sus compañeros del consejo sobre su nuevo estado civil no habían servido para levantarle el ánimo. De hecho, estaba recordándose a sí mismo que estar casado era algo duro por naturaleza.

Aprender a vivir con otra persona era difícil. Nadie lo sabía mejor que él, y por eso había apreciado su libertad durante tanto tiempo. En realidad, la lección de haber perdido su libertad en una ocasión estaba grabada en su alma con letras de fuego, pues él nunca olvidaba ni perdonaba sus propios errores.

Sabía que debería estar agradecido de que Serenity estuviese tan unida a unos niños que no eran suyos. Era una buena mujer con un buen corazón y fuertes valores morales. Sabía que debía apreciar el hecho de que, si llegaba a casa sin avisar, no iba a encontrarse en mitad de una fiesta salvaje.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en el salón, le molestó ligeramente que Serenity no le hubiera esperado levantada, demostrando así su preocupación por él y por su matrimonio. Le desconcertó darse cuenta de que en realidad deseaba que hiciera las cosas típicas de una esposa. Que se hubiera ido a la cama no era un cumplido.

Aunque no resultaba sorprendente que Serenity se sintiera confusa con respecto a lo que deseaba de ella, pues él mismo ni siquiera lo sabía ya.

Pero el dormitorio también estaba vacío y Luna respondió a su llamada en camisón y le informó de que Serenity estaba en el gimnasio. Tras quitarse la corbata y la chaqueta, Darien siguió el sonido de la música, pero lo que vio al mirar a través de las puertas de cristal del gimnasio hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Serenity estaba colgada del revés en una barra. Para cuando entró por la puerta, estaba haciendo el pino y girando alrededor de la barra, con las piernas estiradas en un movimiento muy gráfico que no le hubiera gustado verle hacer en público. Le sorprendió lo en forma que estaba al hacer una serie de movimientos acrobáticos.

Aquella demostración resultaba tan inesperada procediendo de una mujer tranquila y conservadora que eso hacía que fuese más excitante e ilícito. La vio patalear, con los dedos de los pies estirados, flexionando los músculos de las piernas y de su delicioso trasero. En ese momento decidió disfrutar del espectáculo sin más.

Viéndola ondularse contra la barra, con los pechos agitándose salvajemente, Darien se excitó violentamente, y la vuelta sinuosa que realizó en el suelo al pie de la barra fue francamente exagerada.

–¿Serenity? –susurró.

Consternada al oír su voz, Sere se incorporó preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaría allí.

Darien estaba junto a la puerta, alto, guapo y muy masculino. Agarró la toalla para secarse el sudor de la cara y se detuvo para apagar la música.

–¿Cuándo has vuelto?

–Hace diez minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo eso?

–Unos tres años –respondió ella casi sin aliento–. Era más divertido que las demás clases de gimnasia.

Con la mirada ardiente, Darien agachó la cabeza y besó sus labios entreabiertos. Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Sere al sentir sus brazos a su alrededor y su erección contra el vientre.

–_Se thelo… _Te deseo –susurró él con voz rasgada–. Hagamos que esto sea un matrimonio de verdad.

Desconcertada por la propuesta, Sere intentó apartarse, pero Darien tenía un brazo pegado a su espalda mientras la conducía por el pasillo.

–Tenemos que pensar en esto –razonó ella, luchando por recuperarse de aquel potente beso, que había hecho que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

–No, yo creo en el instinto. Hemos estado pensando demasiado las cosas –respondió Darien con convicción–. No tienes que sufrir por todo lo que hagas en la vida y buscar siempre las dificultades, Serenity. Algunas cosas simplemente ocurren con naturalidad.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, le dio la vuelta y devoró su boca con pasión otra vez, la exploró con la lengua y provocó una reacción en cadena de alto voltaje en ella. Parecía que aquel era el tipo de cosas que creía que debían ocurrir naturalmente, pero desde el punto de vista de ella no había nada de natural en el hecho de que estuviera temblando y fuese incapaz de pensar con claridad.

La fuerza de su pasión le hizo perder el equilibrio al tiempo que un fuego desgarrador crecía en su interior como respuesta. Pegados el uno al otro, atravesaron la habitación y cayeron sobre la cama.

–No quiero que nadie más te vea bailar así –dijo Darien–. Es demasiado sexy.

–Pero así es como me mantengo en forma. Solo es ejercicio.

–Es increíblemente erótico –la contradijo Darien, quitándole los pantalones con impaciencia.

–Realmente deberíamos hablar de esto –insistió ella.

Una sonrisa devastadora iluminó el rostro de Darien.

–No quiero hablar de ello. Hemos hablado ya mucho.

Aquella sonrisa hizo que ella se estirase para besarlo de nuevo y que hundiera los dedos en su pelo con una libertad que nunca antes se había permitido. Si hacían el amor, sería suyo como ningún otro hombre lo había sido, y deseaba aquello con una fuerza de la que nunca se había creído capaz. Le desabrochó la camisa y él se la quitó, riéndose de su impaciencia. Se puso en pie y se quitó el resto de la ropa mientras ella contemplaba su cuerpo masculino y excitado. Estaba preparado para ella.

Darien la incorporó y le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador deportivo que llevaba debajo. Con un gemido de satisfacción, acarició sus pechos y lamió sus pezones hasta hacer que se estremeciera.

–Perfecto –susurró.

Sintió el calor entre las piernas cuando Darien localizó sus bragas y metió un dedo por debajo para acariciar su delicado centro. Se retorció bajo sus caricias y levantó las caderas mientras él le quitaba las bragas. Fue cubriéndola de besos hasta llegar al punto más sensible de todos. Cuando se detuvo allí para someterla a un tormento erótico con la boca y con la mano, ella tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra su timidez.

De haber tenido ella el control, el poder de su respuesta se lo habría arrebatado. Pero era libre de entregarse a las sensaciones y eso hizo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de la almohada, gimiendo mientras subía y bajaba las caderas. Estaba en lo más alto de su excitación antes de que él se tumbara encima y la penetrase con un movimiento suave.

Aun así hubo un momento de dolor, y ella gritó mientras Darien completaba la posesión. La incomodidad pronto disminuyó y comenzó a transformarse en deseo mientras él la estimulaba de nuevo.

–Lo siento –susurró Darien con placer–. He sido todo lo delicado que he podido.

–Estás perdonado –murmuró ella arqueando la columna vertebral y levantando la cadera.

–Estás muy tensa –dijo él con satisfacción, se apoyó sobre los codos y se separó lo justo para volver a hundirse en su cuerpo receptivo con un movimiento casi insoportablemente placentero.

Sere apenas podía respirar, el corazón le latía descontrolado y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones. Se retorció bajo el cuerpo de Darien mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez, cada vez más deprisa, transportándola a un mundo erótico de placer infinito.

La excitación siguió aumentando hasta que Sere solo era consciente de él y del placer que se acumulaba en su interior. Llegó a un clímax explosivo y gritó y se retorció de manera incontrolable.

Estremeciéndose sobre ella, Darien gimió al entregarse al clímax más largo y ardiente de toda su vida. Sin embargo, cuando ella le rodeó con los brazos, él se apartó para aliviarla de su peso. Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas a su lado, forzando una separación para la que ella no estaba preparada en aquel momento tan íntimo.

–Ha sido increíble, _yineka mou _–dijo Darien con la respiración entrecortada–Gracias.

«¿Gracias?». Sere parpadeó perpleja ante aquella palabra, le estrechó la mano y se giró para acurrucarse junto a su cuerpo. Extendió los dedos sobre su torso musculoso, pero él se tensó.

–No soy de los que abrazan.

–Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender –le dijo ella, asombrada por lo que acababan de compartir, pero también feliz por la cercanía que sentía entre ellos–. Acabas de persuadirme para hacer algo espontáneo y ese no es normalmente mi estilo.

Al darse cuenta de que Serenity casi siempre tenía una respuesta inteligente para todo, Darien no hizo ningún comentario. En vez de eso se quedó mirando su rostro sonrojado.

–Te he hecho daño. ¿Estás dolorida?

Sere movió ligeramente las caderas y frunció el ceño.

–Un poco.

–Qué pena –respondió él con una sonrisa–. Ahora mismo me encantaría volver a hacerlo, pero esperaré a mañana.

–No has usado preservativo –comentó Sere con evidente sorpresa.

–Estoy limpio. Me hago chequeos regularmente. Con un poco de suerte no tendremos problemas con la concepción. No tengo preservativos aquí –admitió–. No traigo a mujeres a mi casa. Nunca lo he hecho.

Sere tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero no se atrevía a hablar. Le gustaba que la habitación y la cama no hubieran sido usadas por otras mujeres. Pero sí que quería saber cosas sobre su primera esposa; no había ni una foto de Berjerait en toda la casa. Y luego estaba su amante, y cómo cambiaría su relación a partir de aquel momento, pero esa cuestión tan espinosa sería demasiado agobiante para un hombre que había luchado tanto por mantener su libertad y sus secretos.

No iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, se dijo a sí misma. «Hagamos que sea un matrimonio de verdad», había dicho en el gimnasio. ¿Lo habría dicho en serio? ¿O el deseo de tener sexo le habría nublado el juicio temporalmente? ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que le hubiera dicho lo que creía que ella deseaba escuchar?

Incómoda ante esa sospecha, Sere se tensó, pero se negó a rebajarse a preguntarle si estaba verdaderamente comprometido con su matrimonio. Al fin y al cabo, expresar dudas podría alentar aquello que más temía encontrarse.

–Pondremos una barra en el dormitorio para que puedas hacer ejercicio aquí, donde nadie más pueda verte –le dijo Darien.

Sere no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su insistencia en ese tema era toda una revelación. No estaba bromeando en el gimnasio al decir que no quería que nadie la viese bailar.

–No creí que pudieras ser tan mojigato.

–Eres mi esposa –le recordó Darien, pero su cara estaba tensa, como si ponerle esa etiqueta le molestara.

Se quedó mirándolo y prácticamente pudo ver como cuestionaba aquella nueva intimidad. ¿Cómo se sentiría realmente al respecto? Entornó los párpados, negándose a sufrir por algo que no podía controlar. Vivir con Darien sería una montaña rusa y, dado que él no sufría nada en silencio, pronto sabría exactamente cómo se sentía.

–Esta noche volveré tarde –le dijo Darien mientras se hundía en su lado de la cama.

Vaciló durante un segundo antes de agarrar la mano que ella había extendido instintivamente para evitar que saliera de la habitación.

Aún medio dormida, pues era muy pronto, Sere se quedó mirándolo y advirtió la tensión de su rostro.

–¿Por qué?

–Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Berjerait. Normalmente asisto a una misa con sus padres y ceno con ellos después –explicó Darien con frialdad.

Desconcertada, pues a pesar de llevar seis semanas casados él no había mencionado nunca a su primera esposa, Sere asintió y se fijó en el traje negro que llevaba.

–Es un acontecimiento anual –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros–. No es algo que esté deseando.

Ella se abstuvo de decirle que algunas personas veían las misas como una oportunidad de celebrar la vida de los desaparecidos.

–¿Querrías que fuera contigo? –le preguntó.

–Es una oferta muy generosa, pero no creo que a los padres de Berjerait les gustara la idea. Era su única hija. Tengo la impresión de que no quieren darse cuenta de que mi vida ha seguido –contestó Darien, y apretó los labios con esa determinación tan propia de su carácter.

El no saber lo que estaba sintiendo mantuvo a Sere preocupada el resto del día. Claro que estaba locamente enamorada de él y por tanto le preocupaba lo que pensara. Aunque la química sexual que compartían era fantástica, no era eso lo que más sentimientos había despertado en su corazón. Se había enamorado de él mientras intentaba averiguar qué era lo que le movía.

Cuando estaba fuera por negocios, sentía como si solo estuviera viva a medias. Privada de su poderosa y carismática presencia, se quedaba mirando su teléfono como una adolescente enamorada, esperando su llamada, contando las horas para que regresara a casa.

Estaba alojado en su corazón como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, fuerte, testarudo e impredecible.

Al aprender a amarlo había descubierto también sus vulnerabilidades. No sabía cómo comportarse con los niños porque la mala salud de su madre le había privado de una infancia despreocupada. Aunque ella había tenido un pasado similar, la carga de los cuidados había quedado aliviada en su caso por el afecto de su madre.

Sin embargo, la madre de Darien era muy joven e inmadura cuando lo tuvo y probablemente lamentara el impacto de un niño en su vida y en su salud. Por las razones que fuera, Darien no había recibido el amor y el apoyo que había necesitado para prosperar en sus años de formación.

A los pocos días de trasladarse a casa de su abuelo al otro lado de la bahía, Armand, Taiki y Momo habían dejado claro lo mucho que echaban de menos a Sere, y Darien había tenido que aceptar lo inevitable y acceder a su regreso. Gracias al apoyo de Sere desde entonces, Darien había ido pasando más tiempo con los hijos de su primo, conociéndolos mejor hasta el punto de no quedarse paralizado cuando Taiki se pegaba a él, ni apartar la mirada cuando Momo le abría los brazos.

Empezaban a construirse vínculos. Armand le pedía consejo a Darien, Taiki le llevaba el balón y Momo sonreía cuando se acercaba. Darien iba aprendiendo lentamente a aceptar el afecto y a responder a él.

Sere se había sentido aliviada al ver la prueba de que el sexo sin protección la primera noche no había tenido consecuencias. En su opinión, un embarazo no planeado habría sido un desastre para su matrimonio. Darien era un hombre que necesitaba tomar por sí solo la decisión de querer ser padre. Aun así, cuando ella le había dicho que no tenía de qué preocuparse en ese sentido, él simplemente se había encogido de hombros.

–No me preocupaba –había insistido–. Si te hubieras quedado embarazada, nos las habríamos arreglado.

Pero Sere no habría sido feliz mientras él simplemente «se las arreglaba». Ella solo deseaba tener un bebé con un hombre que quisiera que lo tuviera. No quería que Darien sacara lo mejor de un embarazo accidental, ni que le ofreciera la opción de un embarazo porque ella estuviera enfadada. Quería que él tomara la decisión de querer tener un hijo con ella.

Las semanas que habían compartido en la isla no habían sido solo en torno a los niños. Sere había dejado de preocuparse por el futuro y había disfrutado el momento, y Darien había convertido en especiales muchos de esos momentos. Le había enseñado la casa, diseñada especialmente para la silla de ruedas, en la que viviría su madre. Un cuidador que Selene elegiría de entre una lista iría todos los días a ayudarla.

Sere estaba deseando ver la cara de su madre cuando disfrutara de su primera taza de té en la terraza soleada contemplando la bahía.

Darien también la había llevado a Corfú durante una semana. Las calles estaban llenas de tiendas sofisticadas y estudios de arte que habían hecho sus delicias, y una tarde, cuando Darien la había perdido brevemente entre la multitud, le había dado la mano y no se la había soltado durante el resto del día. Le había comprado un adorno de plata que le gustaba y habían tomado algo de beber en el Liston, un edificio con soportales inspirado en la Rue de Rivoli de París.

Para cuando regresaron a su hotel, ella estaba algo mareada y alegre, e hicieron el amor apasionadamente hasta el amanecer, cuando se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Al abrir los ojos al día siguiente y verlo trabajando con el portátil antes de que comenzara el día, había sabido en el fondo de su corazón que lo amaba. Lo amaba como nunca había creído que amaría a ningún hombre, con ternura y aprecio hacia sus defectos y sus virtudes.

Habían disfrutado de muchos viajes por Orestos. Darien le había enseñado toda la isla, la había llevado a nadar, a navegar y a bucear, y dejaba que los niños fueran con ellos cuando era posible. Disfrutaba del hecho de que ella se mostrase lo suficientemente enérgica para compartir con él las actividades más físicas. Sere también sabía ya que él era muy competitivo en lo referente a la construcción de castillos de arena y a la pesca, y que estaba loco por los helados.

A él además le encantaba llegar a casa después de un viaje y que ella estuviera esperándolo en casa con los niños. Había un abismo de soledad dentro de Darien que ella ansiaba mitigar.

Con aquellos pensamientos inquietantes sobre la misa en memoria de Berjerait y sobre lo que esos recuerdos significarían para su marido, Sere no logró relajarse aquella tarde.

Recibió otro mensaje de Alan Alfa, que se había mantenido en contacto con ella desde su llegada a Grecia, y suspiró. Su ex novio le había enviado mucha información sobre la organización benéfica en la que participaba y estaba ansioso por concertar una reunión con ella durante su próxima visita al Reino Unido.

Con un día tan bonito, le había parecido buena idea ir a pie a recoger a Taiki a la guardería del pueblo, en vez de acercarse conduciendo, como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, el calor del verano era intenso y, para cuando recogió al niño, Sere estaba cuestionando lo acertado de haber recorrido andando la carretera de la costa, sobre todo porque ya no le quedaba otra alternativa que regresar andando.

Taiki, en comparación, iba brincando a su lado con aquella energía tan característica de él. Mientras atravesaba la plaza del pueblo con Momo dormida en su sillita, Artemis los saludó desde una mesa en la terraza de la taberna. Llevaba puesta su boina, y solo un lugareño lo habría reconocido como el poderoso magnate que aún era.

Sere se imaginó, a juzgar por su ropa, que habría estado navegando en el yate que tenía en el puerto y se cruzó a ese lado de la plaza.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a pie? –preguntó él con el ceño fruncido, le ofreció una silla y chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención del propietario.

–Taiki estaba en la guardería. Cuando salí de casa no hacía tanto calor.

–Mi coche estará aquí en diez minutos. Podéis volver todos conmigo –el anciano pidió bebidas para los niños y para ella y permitió que Taiki se subiera a su regazo para robarle la boina, probársela y después usarla de _frisbee_.

Mientras disfrutaban de la terraza a la sombra de un árbol, varios transeúntes se acercaron a hablar con Artemis. Sere aprendía más palabras griegas cada día y comprendía retazos de las conversaciones sobre viajes de pesca, bodas y bautizos.

Al día siguiente regresaría a Londres, donde operarían a Momo de los oídos, y cuando regresaran a la isla su madre viajaría con ella. Estaba ayudando a la niña con el biberón cuando fue consciente de unos susurros a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada y vio a una joven pelirroja atravesando la plaza.

Llevaba un vestido ceñido de color blanco y se movía con ese bamboleo hipnótico que a los hombres parecía volverles locos. Sin duda, todos los hombres que había a su alrededor estaban mirándola con admiración.

–¿Quién es esa chica? –le preguntó al hombre que tenía al lado–. ¿Es una turista?

La mujer los miró directamente con sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa sensual, y prestó especial atención a Sere.

Artemis la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Esa es Kaolinet Thiarkis.

Aquel nombre fue como una bofetada para Sere, pero no le habría dado importancia si Artemis no hubiera parecido incómodo.

–¿Y quién es? –insistió ella, odiándose a sí misma al ver la incomodidad del anciano.

–Una diseñadora de moda de Atenas, pero nació en la isla y tiene una propiedad aquí.

Sere sintió un vuelco en el estómago e intentó controlar las náuseas mientras empezaba a sudarle la frente. La joven pelirroja tenía que ser la amante de Darien, Kaolinet. No podía ser una coincidencia. De hecho, la vergüenza de Artemis ante su aparición confirmaba sus sospechas. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que Kaolinet estuviese residiendo en la isla. Esa posibilidad no se le había ocurrido y había dado por hecho que Orestos no le ofrecía a Darien ninguna oportunidad.

Pero ¿cuántas noches la había dejado sola durante horas mientras asistía a reuniones del consejo de la isla? ¿O para visitar la casa de su abuelo? Últimamente había habido muchas de esas ocasiones y ella no les había dado importancia. ¿Habría sido una ingenua?

–¿Puedo darte un consejo? –preguntó Artemis mientras el coche que los había recogido los conducía de vuelta hacia la casa.

Sere lo miró preocupada.

–Por supuesto.

–No presiones a mi nieto. Dale tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que tenéis. Su primer matrimonio fue muy infeliz y le ha dejado profundas cicatrices.

El anciano era producto de otra generación en la que hombres y mujeres no eran iguales, donde las mujeres esperaban y hasta excusaban la infidelidad masculina.

Sere no tenía esos principios y no podría excusar aquello con lo que no pudiera vivir. Y sabía que nunca sería capaz de vivir en silencio con la sospecha de que Darien le hubiera puesto las manos encima a otra mujer mientras compartía la cama con ella.

Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad de haber permitido que Darien manejase el matrimonio a su manera y no a la de ella. No habían renegociado los términos de su plan inicial. No había habido discusiones ni acuerdos ni promesas por ninguna de las dos partes.

Durante casi dos meses habían vivido sin las reglas ni barreras que temía que pudieran hacer sentir a Darien atrapado. En su inocencia, Sere había querido tomarse las cosas con calma, ansiosa por controlar a su marido, pero demasiado sensata como para no prever los riesgos de exigirle demasiado.

Y estaba pagando el precio de no haberle dicho explícitamente que no podía tener una amante y una esposa al mismo tiempo. Era curioso que no le cupiese duda de que Darien elegiría esa opción si pensara que podía salirse con la suya. Sere era consciente de lo despiadado que podía ser. En cualquier confrontación buscaba el mejor resultado posible. A veces manejaba a la gente para lograr lo que deseaba simplemente para divertirse.

Había observado cómo actuaba y había cambiado su propio comportamiento de acuerdo a él. Aunque lo amaba, no se lo decía, y desde luego no lo abrazaba ni lo halagaba, ni decía nada que pudiera delatar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Había decidido que no le importaba darle tiempo para asimilar su nueva relación… siempre y cuando le fuese fiel.

La idea de que pudiera no habérselo sido, de que ya hubiera traicionado su confianza en brazos de otra mujer, amenazaba con desgarrarla. Dadas las circunstancias, tal vez incluso intentara convencerla de que había dado por hecho que los términos de su acuerdo inicial sobre acostarse con otras mujeres aún seguían vigentes. Al fin y al cabo, Darien pensaba deprisa y no dudaría en jugar sucio si le presionaba lo suficiente.

Pero Kaolinet Thiarkis era otra historia. Era isleña, nacida y criada en Orestos, así que probablemente Darien la conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Además, diseñadora de moda; no era de extrañar que estuviese tan empeñado en que su propia esposa tuviese estilo.

Darien y Kaolinet debían de tener vínculos más fuertes de lo que ella habría querido pensar. Kaolinet era atractiva más que guapa, pero era el tipo de mujer sexy y ardiente que probablemente excitaría la libido de Darien. La joven pelirroja además estaba segura de su lugar en la vida de Darien, pensó al recordar la manera en que la otra mujer la había mirado, sin la más mínima preocupación o incomodidad.

Kaolinet no parecía sentirse amenazada por el hecho de que Darien se hubiera casado recientemente. ¿Y qué significaba aquella evidente seguridad en sí misma? ¿Se habría acostado Darien con ella desde que se casara? Y en cuanto a la confirmación por parte de Artemis de que el primer matrimonio de Darien había sido infeliz, Sere ya había averiguado eso por sí sola. El hecho de que no hubiera fotos de Berjerait y que su nombre no se mencionara nunca indicaba que aquel había sido cualquier cosa menos un matrimonio feliz. Pero Darien había elegido no confesarle la verdad a pesar de haber tenido oportunidades de sobra.

Por otra parte, se recordó Sere a sí misma, ella había estado feliz y contenta hasta que había visto a Kaolinet Thiarkis y se había dado cuenta de que la tentación vivía a menos de dos kilómetros de su puerta. Al fin y al cabo, Darien había sido muy atento desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, pero ¿cómo podía saber ella lo que obtenía él de su relación con Kaolinet? El hecho de que hubiera insistido en que Kaolinet no era negociable incluso antes de casarse indicaba que la pelirroja tenía buenas razones para no sentirse amenazada.

Sí que tenía predilección por las pelirrojas aunque no lo admitiera, pensó Sere mientras contemplaba sus mechones rubios en el espejo del dormitorio e intentaba imaginarse a sí misma de pelirroja. Sería triste teñirse el pelo solo por él. Pero en ese momento de dolor y miedo descubrió que no le importaba si era triste o no, y decidió que tal vez regresara de Londres con una bonita melena roja.

**SERA QUE DARIEN LE SIGUE SIENDO INFIEL CON KAOLINET…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**CAPITULO 9**

PENSÉ que estarías en la cama –admitió Darien cuando aterrizó en un helicóptero pasadas las once de la noche y entró en la casa. Llevaba la corbata aflojada y no se había afeitado. Su sensación de alivio por estar en casa era intensa y eso le sobresaltó–. Ha sido un día muy largo y tenemos que volar a Londres mañana temprano.

Sere lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Vienes con nosotros?

–Van a operar a Momo –le recordó con el ceño fruncido–. Claro que voy. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

–No.

Encantada por su disposición a ayudar, Sere resistió la necesidad de sacar a relucir el tema de la presencia de Kaolinet en la isla. Al fin y al cabo, si la mujer tenía una casa y parientes en Orestos, tenía derecho a estar allí y tal vez no tuviera nada que ver con Darien.

Se preguntó si estaría siendo una ingenua mientras preparaba una cena ligera en la cocina. No vio la necesidad de molestar al servicio tan tarde cuando era perfectamente capaz de prepararle algo de cenar con sus propias manos.

Darien salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y se sentó a la mesa que ella le había preparado. Con el pelo negro mojado y recién afeitado, parecía menos cansado.

–¿Ha sido un día difícil? –preguntó Sere.

–Siempre es difícil –respondió él, y de pronto se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de que ya no le parecía razonable seguir ocultándole a Serenity la verdad sobre su primer matrimonio–. Los padres de Berjerait recuerdan a una joven que yo nunca conocí, o tal vez la joven de la que hablan sea la hija imaginaria que les hubiera gustado tener; desde luego no se parece en nada a la mujer con la que estuve casado tres años.

Sere estaba confusa.

–No lo comprendo…

–Berjerait era una maniaca depresiva y odiaba tomar medicación, no le gustaba lo que le hacían las pastillas que le recetaban. Yo no sabía eso cuando me casé con ella. Para ser sincero, apenas la conocía cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo –confesó Darien–. Era joven y estúpido.

–Oh –Sere estaba tan desconcertada con lo que había ocultado aquel silencio sobre su primera esposa que no sabía qué decir. ¿Una maniaca depresiva? Era una enfermedad seria, pero tratable con la atención médica adecuada.

–Me enamoré y le pedí a Berjerait que se casara conmigo. No podía creer que la chica de mis sueños fuera mía. Por desgracia, el sueño resultó ser amargo para los dos. Como rechazaba la medicación, no había ningún tratamiento que cambiara su manera de ser. Durante casi todo nuestro matrimonio estuvo fuera de control. Tomaba drogas y daba fiestas salvajes antes de estrellar borracha uno de mis coches. Murió en el acto.

–Lo siento mucho, Darien –susurró Sere con compasión–. Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso y perder a tu hijo.

–El bebé no era mío. No sé quién engendró el bebé que llevaba dentro en el momento de su muerte. Para entonces llevábamos mucho tiempo sin compartir la misma cama.

–Ojalá me hubieras contado esto antes –a Sere aún le costaba aceptar su admisión sobre lo mucho que había amado a Berjerait, pues se había convencido a sí misma de que Darien no sabía amar a una mujer. Pero estaba descubriendo que no era así y eso le hería el orgullo.

–Siempre me he sentido culpable de la muerte de Berjerait. Debería haber podido hacer algo más por ayudarla.

–¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo si no aceptaba que su enfermedad necesitaba tratamiento? –preguntó ella mientras se metía en la cama y se recostaba sobre las almohadas–. ¿Sus padres no tenían ninguna influencia sobre ella?

–Era hija única y la adoraban. Eran incapaces de decirle que no y se negaban a reconocer la gravedad de sus problemas. Al final me culpaban a mí de su infelicidad.

Dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, con los ojos sombríos por los recuerdos y la mandíbula apretada, finalmente le contó cómo había sido su vida con Berjerait.

Cuando regresaba cada día al apartamento que había compartido con su difunta esposa en Atenas, nunca sabía lo que iba a encontrarse. Las disputas violentas eran algo común, igual que las profundas depresiones de su mujer. Berjerait lo había hecho todo en exceso, desde las compras hasta las fiestas. En varias ocasiones la había encontrado en la cama con otros hombres, completamente drogada con sustancias que, según ella, aliviaban su enfermedad mejor que la medicación.

El personal se marchó, los amigos acabaron ofendidos, el apartamento estaba hecho un desastre y desaparecían los objetos de valor. Durante tres largos años, mientras luchó por cuidar de su esposa, Darien había llevado una vida descontrolada y el amor había muerto. Sere finalmente comprendió por qué estaba tan decidido a tener un matrimonio exclusivamente profesional que no le exigiera nada salvo dinero.

Había puesto todo lo que tenía en su primer matrimonio y aun así había fracasado miserablemente. Berjerait le había traicionado, le había hecho daño y le había enseñado a no implicarse con nadie.

–Ahora ya sabes por qué nunca la menciono –murmuró Darien mientras se metía en la cama junto a ella–. La decepcioné.

–Berjerait estaba enferma. Deberías perdonarla y perdonarte a ti mismo por todo lo que salió mal –razonó ella–. Hiciste lo posible y eso es todo lo que puede hacer alguien.

Darien levantó una mano y le acarició el labio inferior con un dedo.

–Siempre dices lo correcto para hacer que alguien se sienta mejor.

Consciente de su caricia como era, se le aceleró el corazón y se le secó la boca.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó.

–Cuando Armand te preguntó si su madre estaba en el cielo, le dijiste que sí aun sabiendo que era atea, _moli mou._

–Aun así puede que fuera al cielo –dijo Sere sin dudar–. Armand estaba preocupado por ello. Quería que estuviese tranquilo.

–Debería haberte hablado de Berjerait hace mucho tiempo, pero no me gusta hablar de ella. Me parece mal.

–Ahora entiendo por qué y naturalmente quieres ser fiel a su recuerdo –tenía el nombre de Kaolinet en la punta de la lengua, pero no quería destruir aquel momento de cercanía con la sospecha y un conflicto potencial. La conversación sobre Berjerait ya era suficiente por una noche.

–Tan dulce, tan cuidadosa… –Darien se inclinó hacia ella y le separó los labios con la punta de la lengua. Con un beso era capaz de encender su deseo por él.

–Alguien tiene que serlo –bromeó ella apenas sin aliento.

Darien exploró su boca con la lengua y se le endurecieron los pezones. Sentía el deseo invadiendo su cuerpo. Él le quitó el camisón de seda, acarició sus pechos con manos firmes y estimuló los pezones con destreza. Ella gimió cuando él alcanzó su núcleo y emitió un sonido de profunda satisfacción masculina al descubrir lo húmeda que estaba.

Le dio la vuelta, la atrajo hacia sí y le puso las manos en las caderas mientras penetraba en sus profundidades aterciopeladas con fuerza y potencia. Gimió de placer por encima de su cabeza y presionó su espalda contra él mientras hacía girar sus caderas.

Mientras la embestía, estimulaba su clítoris con dedos expertos. Sere alcanzó el clímax cuando el calor de su interior se expandió y acabó explotando como una estrella. Temblorosa y gimiendo de placer, cayó contra él, débil como un gatito y vacía de pensamientos.

–Duérmete –le dijo Darien, abrazado aún a su cuerpo tembloroso–. Mañana te agotarás preocupándote por Momo.

El hecho de que la conociera tan bien casi hizo que se carcajeara, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo. Las preocupaciones por Kaolinet y Momo, junto con la pasión, la habían agotado y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

Su primera noche de vuelta en Londres Sere la pasó con su madre, que estaba excitada y preocupada por su inminente viaje a Grecia. Momo ingresó en el hospital a la mañana siguiente. Tanto la enfermera como el cirujano le habían explicado a Sere todo el procedimiento, que duraría menos de una hora, pero ella seguía nerviosa, principalmente porque la niña era muy pequeña para estar preparada para las incomodidades del postoperatorio.

–Ya hemos hablado de todo esto –le recordó Darien con firmeza–. Es una operación sin riesgo y se recuperará deprisa. Puede que no mejore su audición, pero le está costando tanto empezar a hablar que merece la pena intentarlo.

Con Momo acunada entre sus brazos, Sere parpadeó para contener unas lágrimas que la avergonzaban, pues hacía tiempo que ella misma había decidido que la cirugía era el mejor tratamiento disponible.

–Es que es tan pequeña y confiada…

–Como tú cuando te casaste conmigo –le dijo Darien con una sonrisa–. No tenías ni idea de en qué te estabas metiendo, pero no ha resultado ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

–Pregúntamelo dentro de un año –le aconsejó Sere, que no estaba de humor para alimentar su ego.

–Qué respuesta tan rencorosa cuando estoy intentando ser el marido perfecto – bromeó él.

Sere se quedó mirando su hermoso rostro y le dio un vuelco el corazón como si fuera una adolescente. ¿El marido perfecto? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué? No se había quejado, así que no podía ser a ella a quien estuviera intentando influir.

Probablemente estuviera intentando complacer a su abuelo, que estaba ansioso por ver sentar la cabeza al único nieto que le quedaba. Pero ella no quería que Darien actuara solo para impresionar a Artemis. Eso haría que él se sintiera privado de su libertad, y no quería que el matrimonio le pareciera una soga al cuello.

Sere acompañó a Momo hasta la misma puerta del quirófano y después esperó fuera con Darien. Él se había tomado el día libre, lo cual era sorprendente. Era cierto que había salido varias veces a hacer y recibir llamadas, y que un ayudante le llevó documentos para que los firmara, pero era tan impropio de él poner el trabajo en segundo plano que ella se sentía muy agradecida por su apoyo.

La operación se realizó sin problemas y después Sere ocupó un asiento junto a la cama de Momo. Para entonces la niña ya empezaba a recuperar la consciencia. Mientras estaba somnolienta parecía que no le dolía y, tranquilizada por la presencia de Sere a su lado, pronto se quedó dormida.

Una de las niñeras llegó para vigilarla mientras Darien se llevaba a Sere a comer y a descansar un poco.

–Estás agotada. ¿Para qué tengo contratado un equipo de niñeras si tú estás así? Ven a casa conmigo –dijo él cuando Sere empezó a dar cabezadas hacia el final de la comida.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo.

–Debería estar allí si Momo se despierta otra vez, y además hay una cama en su habitación que yo puedo usar –le recordó–. No me pasaré la noche en vela.

–A veces has de anteponerte a todo lo demás.

Sere se tensó ante esa declaración y se puso pálida. ¿Se diría eso a sí mismo cuando necesitaba algo más exótico de lo que la cama marital podía ofrecerle? ¿La lujuria o el aburrimiento serían sus excusas? ¿Acaso necesitaba una excusa o tal vez el sexo con Kaolinet era algo tan natural que no le parecía una traición de sus votos matrimoniales? Se quedó estudiando sus rasgos; las cejas rectas, los ojos zafiros sobre unos pómulos marcados y una boca carnosa que podía transportarla al paraíso.

Se le encendieron las mejillas y tuvo que mirar para otro lado. Debía hablarle de Kaolinet. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Cuándo habría un momento adecuado para semejante discusión?

Decidió que con Momo durmiendo en una cama de hospital no era el mejor momento. Esa conversación no era algo a lo que quisiera lanzarse a ciegas. Tenía que saber exactamente lo que planeaba decir y en ese momento le parecía un tema demasiado sensible para abordarlo con la cabeza fría. No quería gritar ni llorar.

Estaba decidida a mantener la dignidad. Al fin y al cabo estaba enamorada de él y al finalizar el día tal vez solo le quedase la dignidad, junto con la cáscara vacía de su matrimonio cuando ambos volvieran a refugiarse tras sus respectivas barreras.

¿Volverían a compartir una cama después de esa conversación?

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Darien de pronto–. Pareces preocupada. Momo se pondrá bien. Deja de hacerte esto. Ha sido una operación normal y ha salido bien.

–Lo sé… lo siento. Creo que estoy cansada –murmuró Sere, avergonzada de que la conociera tan bien como para saber que estaba viviendo un infierno emocional.

Kaolinet era una mujer despampanante; tenía que afrontar ese hecho. Todos los hombres de la taberna entre quince y ochenta años se habían quedado mirándola. En ese instante, Sere no podía olvidar que ella había tenido que ponerse a bailar medio desnuda en una barra para que su marido quisiese convertir su matrimonio en algo real.

–Te preocupas demasiado por las cosas –añadió Darien negando con la cabeza–. Es como si siempre estuvieras buscando problemas.

Sere estaba otra vez junto a la cama de Momo cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar para anunciar que tenía un mensaje. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta preguntándose si sería otra vez Alan Alfa. En cuanto supo que iba a estar en Londres, le había pedido que comiera con el personal de la organización.

Demasiado preocupada por las necesidades de Momo, Sere había rechazado la propuesta. Pero en esa ocasión no era Alan quien le había escrito…

_**Estoy en Londres. Me gustaría verte en **_**privado. **_**Kaolinet.**_

Asombrada por la idea al tiempo que advertía que la palabra «privado» estaba enfatizada, Sere se quedó mirando el teléfono como si le hubiera mordido. ¿La amante de su marido acababa de enviarle un mensaje? ¿Sería real? Aunque, ¿por qué extraña razón iba a intentar alguien engañarla con un mensaje falso? Dando por hecho que el mensaje fuese auténtico, ¿cómo diablos había conseguido Kaolinet Thiarkis su número? ¿Lo habría encontrado en el teléfono de Darien? Esa era la explicación más probable, y supuso un duro golpe para ella, ya que hacía poco que había cambiado de número y, si Kaolinet ya lo tenía, eso indicaba que había tenido contacto con Darien recientemente.

Durmió muy poco aquella noche, incluso aunque Momo no se despertó ni una sola vez.

Darien apareció de camino a la oficina. Ella estaba en el pasillo y observó el interés que su marido suscitaba entre las enfermeras. Con su complexión fuerte de hombros anchos y vestido con un traje de diseño gris oscuro, Darien estaba espectacular. Momo estaba igual de impresionada y comenzó a balbucear de alegría cuando entró por la puerta.

Una extraña sonrisa suavizó la boca de Darien cuando dejó el paquete que llevaba en la mano. Se agachó y tomó a la niña en brazos mientras se dirigía a ella en griego.

Y por primera vez Momo respondió, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos negros. Las palabras eran poco claras y la estructura de la frase inexistente, pero era una respuesta que no habría dado antes de la operación.

–Me he dado cuenta de que se mostraba más atenta a lo que decía desde que se ha despertado por la mañana –le dijo Sere–. Definitivamente oye mejor. Y ya no tiene la mirada tan perdida cuando le hablas.

Sere ayudó a Momo a desenvolver el rompecabezas de madera que Darien le había comprado y sacó la mesita de la cama para que la niña la usara. Una enfermera asomó la cabeza por la puerta y les ofreció una taza de café.

–No, gracias –respondió Darien–. Tengo una reunión a primera hora.

–Si el especialista cree que todo está bien, le darán el alta esta tarde –dijo Sere.

–Bien. Los chicos te han echado de menos esta noche –le informó Darien.

Si le hubiera dicho que él también la había echado de menos, Sere se habría lanzado a sus brazos, pero esa declaración no salió de sus labios. Y nunca lo haría. Darien nunca decía cosas sentimentales como esa. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que nunca le diría que la amaba.

¿Y por qué iba a conformarse con sus encantos solamente cuando ya tenía a una mujer como Kaolinet e infinidad de amantes discretas a su disposición? Era un magnate inmensamente rico y, en lo referente a las mujeres y el sexo, estaba malcriado y siempre sería así. De alguna manera, no sabía aún cómo, tendría que aceptar esa realidad.

Probablemente ver cara a cara a Kaolinet Thiarkis fuese un primer paso sensato para lograr su objetivo. Tras tomar aquella decisión, y en cuanto Darien abandonó el edificio, Sere respondió a la otra mujer para concertar una cita. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tenía que perder? A Darien no le gustaría la idea de que se vieran, pero ¿por qué debería importarle eso a ella? Nunca lo averiguaría. Sin embargo, si hubiera sido más sincero con la relación, probablemente ella habría ignorado el mensaje de su amante.

Kaolinet respondió de inmediato y le pidió que se reuniera con ella en el bar de su hotel en Chelsea a media mañana. Temerosa de tener aquel encuentro en un lugar público, Sere le sugirió subir a su habitación.

A Sere le hubiera gustado poder elegir de entre toda su ropa antes de reunirse con Kaolinet. Pero viajaría directamente desde el hospital y le resultaría imposible, además se despreció a sí misma por haber tenido una idea tan superficial.

Probablemente le resultaría imposible superar en estilo a una diseñadora de moda, se dijo a sí misma mientras se refrescaba antes de dejar a Momo con la niñera. Se detuvo a la salida para decirles a los de seguridad que no los necesitaría y salió caminando del hospital.

El recepcionista le dio el número de habitación de Kaolinet, situada en el primer piso. Llamó a la puerta solo una vez antes de que esta se abriera. A Sere le pareció que Kaolinet iba vestida con demasiada elegancia para tomar un café a media mañana, con su chaqueta brillante de corte bajo, su falda estrecha y sus zapatos de tacón altísimo.

–Serenity… –murmuró Kaolinet–. Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir, pero no le contemos nada de esto a Darien. A los hombres no les gusta cuando actuamos a sus espaldas.

**WOW Y AHORA PARA QUE LA QUIERE VER LA ZORRA DE KAOLINET…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda sin Sentimientos**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 2**

**CAPITULO 10**

SERE advirtió que la amante de su marido, Kaolinet, tenía más miedo a las consecuencias que ella. Dado que ella no tenía intención de mantener su encuentro en secreto a no ser que le conviniera, decidió no responder.

Kaolinet ya tenía el café esperando en la habitación. Se sentó frente a Sere, proceso que requirió de cierto tiempo y práctica con unos tacones de doce centímetros y una falda negra tan ceñida que reventaría bajo demasiada presión.

Kaolinet caminaba por la delgada línea entre la sensualidad y la ordinariez.

–No creí que Darien volvería a casarse –dijo sin más preámbulos–. Pero somos adultas. No hay razón para que no podamos ser… amigas lejanas.

«Solo una razón», pensó Sere. «Si te acuestas con mi marido, puede que intente asesinarte».

–Darien y yo hemos estado muy unidos durante muchos años –le dijo Kaolinet con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sere apretó los labios y fingió dar un sorbo al café que Kaolinet le había servido.

–Ya me lo imaginaba.

–No tengo intención de meterme en tu territorio –declaró Kaolinet–. Nunca he querido ser esposa ni madre, así que no deseo lo que tú tienes.

–Pero sí deseas a Darien –se oyó decir Sere sin poder evitarlo.

–Cualquier mujer lo desearía –contestó la otra–. Pero no hay razón para que no podamos compartirlo.

–Solo una –murmuró Sere–. Yo no comparto.

Kaolinet arqueó las cejas sorprendida ante aquel comentario.

–¿Eso es una declaración de guerra?

–Es lo que tú quieras. ¿Por qué me has invitado a venir?

–Quería asegurarte que no deseo dañar tu matrimonio. Darien necesita una esposa que haga las cosas típicas como cuidar de las casas y de los niños. Naturalmente, soy consciente de que es un matrimonio de… digamos… –Kaolinet pareció cohibida por un momento– ¿conveniencia mutua?

–Oh, cielos. ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho Darien? –preguntó Sere con una habilidad interpretativa de la que no se creía capaz, pues se negaba a dejarse intimidar por el nivel de conocimiento que Kaolinet pudiera tener sobre las razones de Darien para casarse con ella–. A los hombres les cuesta mucho dar malas noticias. Me temo que nuestro matrimonio es algo más que de conveniencia.

–Si con eso quieres decir que Darien comparte tu cama, ya me lo esperaba. Al fin y al cabo, tú estás allí donde yo no puedo estar y él es un hombre, muy hombre.

Durante un segundo, Sere sintió tantas náuseas que estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al cuarto de baño y vomitar el desayuno del hospital. No podía imaginarse a Kaolinet desnuda y pegada a Darien. Eso le dolía como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Tampoco podía soportar pensar que ella era una sustituta sexual, una especie de comida rápida y barata en vez del gran banquete de sensualidad que imaginaba que Kaolinet podría ofrecerle.

–¡Espero que te des cuenta de que tu marido sigue acostándose conmigo cada vez que puede! –Kaolinet abandonó toda fachada cívica y la miró con los ojos encendidos–. Estuvo conmigo en vuestra noche de bodas y no tengo intención de renunciar a él.

–Lo que tú digas –contestó Sere, dejó la taza sobre la mesa con cuidado y se puso en pie de nuevo con toda la dignidad que pudo–. Creo que ya hemos compartido demasiado. Si vuelves a ponerte en contacto conmigo, se lo diré a Darien.

–¡No te atrevas a amenazarme! –exclamó Kaolinet.

Sere salió de la habitación y no miró hacia atrás ni respiró hasta que estuvo a salvo en el ascensor. Darien seguía acostándose con su amante y había estado haciéndolo desde la primera noche de su matrimonio. ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que un hombre con una libido tan activa se conformara con un matrimonio platónico?

Eso nunca había sido una posibilidad. Antes de casarse ella había accedido a que él mantuviese su relación con Kaolinet. Darien le había dicho desde el principio que no era negociable. Tras recibir esa advertencia, ella había elegido ignorarla y permitir que el matrimonio fuese mucho más real de lo que ninguno de los dos había previsto.

Al abandonar el hotel, Sere tenía la mirada perdida, la cabeza hecha un lío y las emociones a flor de piel. No sabía adónde iba, pero sabía que no podía regresar al hospital en ese estado, y tampoco involucraría a su madre estando tan triste. Su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Era Alan Alfa. Suspiró con resignación y, agradecida por la distracción, respondió la llamada. Alan la invitó a su apartamento a comer con la relaciones públicas de la organización.

Al menos era un sitio al que ir, algo que hacer en un mundo que se tambaleaba a sus pies, así que aceptó y se subió a un autobús, demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que estaban siguiéndola.

Darien ya había cancelado las reuniones y abandonó el despacho con la intención de reunirse con Serenity en el hospital. La noticia de que se había encontrado con Kaolinet había sido como un torpedo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer ese resultado? Con un sentimiento de injusticia y la sospecha de que estaba siendo engañado, Darien no estaba de humor para recibir la segunda noticia del guardaespaldas.

¿Serenity había entrado en un apartamento propiedad de Alan Alfa?

–Serenity… –desde que Sere entró por la puerta, se arrepintió de haber accedido a ir a comer. Alan estaba solo. Al parecer, la relaciones públicas estaba atrapada entre el tráfico. Por desgracia, el efusivo recibimiento de su anfitrión hizo que se sintiera aún más incómoda.

Jugueteó con la ensalada de su plato y por tercera vez intentó desviar la conversación hacia el tema de la organización benéfica y alejarse de los viejos tiempos sobre los que Alan parecía tan interesado.

–Estábamos muy unidos por entonces –dijo Alan.

–No tanto como yo pensaba en esa época. Aún éramos muy jóvenes –contestó Sere.

–No me di cuenta de lo mucho que significabas para mí hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y te había perdido.

–A veces ocurre –Sere intentó sonreír, pues no estaba de humor para aguantar los evidentes intentos de Alan por resucitar su pasado en común–. Si hubieras sido feliz conmigo, no te habrías ido con otra.

Alan le cubrió una mano con la suya y a ella le molestó tanto que estuvo a punto de clavarle el tenedor con la otra.

–Yuyal…

Sere levantó la mano para hacerle callar.

–Para. No quiero saber nada de tu matrimonio, Alan. No es asunto mío.

–Tal vez quiera que sea asunto tuyo.

–Me parece que estás yendo por el camino equivocado. Estoy enamorada de mi marido –respondió Sere con impaciencia–. Y creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Quiero regresar al hospital.

Al levantarse, Alan se puso en pie también y en ese momento sonó el timbre con un pitido largo, como si el visitante se hubiera quedado con el dedo pegado al botón.

–Es una pena que la relaciones públicas llegue tan tarde –observó Sere.

–Eso solo era un cebo, Sere –respondió Alan, malhumorado como un niño enfadado.

–Evidentemente, Darien hizo bien en decirme que soy demasiado confiada –estaba diciendo ella cuando Alan abrió la puerta, molesto por la inoportuna interrupción.

Sere se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Darien en la puerta.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó asombrada–. ¿Cómo has descubierto dónde estaba?

Los ojos de Darien brillaban de rabia mientras miraba a Alan.

–¿Por qué dice mi esposa que hice bien en decirle que era demasiado confiada?

A Sere no podría haberle importado menos Alan en ese momento. La encerrona de la comida le había molestado, pero no quería que Darien le diese una paliza. Y, a juzgar por su actitud amenazadora, probablemente lo haría si ella no hacía algo por evitarlo.

–Estaba bromeando –dijo–. Estábamos hablando de una cena benéfica…

Darien la agarró de la muñeca y la sacó del apartamento como si estuviese deseando alejarla de una peligrosa fuente de contagio. Después se quedó mirando a Alan, que se había puesto pálido.

–Deja en paz a mi mujer –le ordenó–. Lo que es mío es mío. Que no se te olvide.

«Lo que es mío es mío». Sere podría haber sido muy sarcástica con esa afirmación de no haber estado tan escandalizada por la intervención de Darien y por su actitud sexista.

–A veces te pones muy dramático –comentó tras reconocer esa cualidad en él por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo en el apartamento de Alfa a solas con él? –preguntó

Darien.

–No es asunto tuyo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja, Darien le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

–Explícate.

–¿Vamos a recoger a Momo? –preguntó Sere. Se imaginó a Kaolinet con su sonrisa felina y sintió náuseas de nuevo.

–A Momo le han dado el alta hace una hora. Petirol me llamó y le dije que se llevara a la niña a casa.

–Ah –Sere no dijo nada más, consumida por la culpabilidad de haberse olvidado de que la niña recibiría el alta esa tarde.

Se sentía agotada por la tormenta emocional de las últimas dos horas. El hombre al que amaba tenía una amante con la que se acostaba frecuentemente. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Realmente deseaba rebajarse al nivel de tener que discutir sobre Kaolinet? ¿Quería correr el riesgo de revelar lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos hacia él? ¿O haría lo más sensato? Pagar las consecuencias y seguir adelante.

Obviamente, no volverían a compartir cama. Ese tipo de intimidad no era una opción con Kaolinet en la ecuación. Pero se había comprometido a una relación a largo plazo por el bien de su madre y el de los niños. Su instinto le decía que lo abandonase, pero entonces demasiada gente inocente saldría mal parada. Incluso Darien había dicho que ella no era de las que renunciaban y en eso llevaba razón.

Cuando daba su palabra, la mantenía. ¿Incluso a pesar de la existencia de Kaolinet? ¿Podría mantener su palabra dadas las circunstancias? El dolor era como un puñal que le desgarraba por dentro. Se habían alejado demasiado de su acuerdo original.

Había demasiados sentimientos en juego. Apartarse de esa intimidad, comportarse con frialdad de nuevo sería un gran desafío. ¿Alguna vez había creído realmente que podría tratar a Darien como a un jefe exigente? Al mirarlo a la cara ya no estuvo segura de poder mantener su promesa y sobrevivir a los sacrificios que eso exigiría.

¿Cómo podría soportar darle la espalda a lo que creía que tenían y saber que Kaolinet la reemplazaría? Desde ese momento sería a Kaolinet a la que Darien despertaría con un beso cada mañana. Sería con Kaolinet con la que cenaría en restaurantes acogedores donde nadie lo reconociera. ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que solo le hacía el amor porque estaba disponible cuando otras opciones más tentadoras no lo estaban?

Lo que para ella había significado tanto, para él obviamente había significado muy poco. Sere se sentía cada vez más angustiada, como si estuviese rompiéndose por dentro.

La limusina se detuvo. Con la cara pálida, salió del vehículo sin fijarse hacia dónde iba, y se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que no habían llegado a la mansión que Darien tenía en Londres, sino que estaban frente a un edificio de apartamentos que no había visto antes.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–Tengo un apartamento aquí.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo ella, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería allí donde había ido en su noche de bodas a hacer el amor con su pelirroja griega. Estaba segura de que no había tenido que convencer a Kaolinet para que se pusiera lencería sexy. El instinto le decía que Kaolinet ya tendría ese aspecto cubierto, o descubierto, como prefería él. ¿De verdad había pensado en teñirse de pelirrojo? ¿Tan patética era? ¿Dónde se habían metido su orgullo y su independencia?

El amor había acabado con esos rasgos, pensó mientras subían en el ascensor hacia el apartamento cuya existencia desconocía. El amor la había dejado vacía y débil. El amor le había hecho querer teñirse el pelo y ponerse lencería cara si eso era lo que él quería. Pero su cerebro le decía que eso era una tontería y que aquellos no eran más que detalles superficiales que no servían para mantener a flote una relación condenada.

Y una relación entre la sencilla y sensata Sere Tsukino y el rico y atractivo Darien Chiba siempre había estado condenada. Una unión entre dos personas tan diferentes no podía convertirse en un matrimonio duradero contra todo pronóstico… a no ser que creyera en los milagros. Y había deseado creer que podría tener su milagro.

Prácticamente ajena a su entorno, controlada como estaba por las emociones, Sere siguió a Darien hasta una espaciosa sala que tenía esa cualidad medio diáfana de una propiedad que no se usaba a diario.

–Así que aquí es donde Kaolinet y tú…

Darien se quedó quieto frente a ella, como si hubiera dicho una palabra malsonante.

–No, aquí no. Mi abuelo usa este lugar cuando visita Londres. Le gusta tener su independencia. Es una propiedad de la empresa.

Sere asintió y su columna vertebral se relajó mínimamente. Había desarrollado un profundo odio hacia Kaolinet Thiarkis, hacia todos los lugares donde la otra mujer había estado con Darien y hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

–Ella nunca ha estado aquí. Tiene su propio apartamento –añadió Darien, como si estuviera conectado con todos sus pensamientos.

Sere, que nunca había tenido tantos pensamientos maliciosos a la vez, esperaba que no estuviese tan conectado. Tenía la cara roja por la vergüenza y la angustia que estaba intentando disimular. De pronto, incapaz siquiera de mirarlo, se dio la vuelta y fingió interés por las vistas.

–Cueste lo que cueste, quiero mantenerte conmigo –declaró Darien–. Espero que aprecies el hecho de que no le he partido los dientes a Alfa como me hubiera gustado hacer.

–A veces eres un cavernícola –de un modo retorcido que despertaba el lado más oscuro de su temperamento, a Sere le hacía gracia que, a pesar de sus intereses extramaritales, siguiese siendo tan posesivo con ella.

La lógica de su actitud se le escapaba. Pero, por supuesto, quería mantenerla como esposa: la necesitaba por los niños. Ellos la querían y ella los quería. Ahora tenían que llegar a un acuerdo con el que Darien y ella pudieran vivir.

Alguna especie de solución mágica que proporcionara un camino a través del caos emocional que le nublaba la visión.

–Mírame… –le dijo Darien.

–No quiero –contestó ella, pero se dio la vuelta de igual modo.

Se preguntó por qué ahora veía que Alan se enfurruñaba y hacía pucheros como un niño malcriado cuando no conseguía lo que quería, pero a pesar de todo lo que había descubierto sobre Darien seguía sin encontrar ningún fallo visible en él.

Seguía increíblemente guapo, desde sus ojos zafiros hasta su barbilla ligeramente ensombrecida por la barba.

–Eso está mejor –murmuró él, mirándola con una intensidad que le hacía sentir incómoda.

–¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

–Si vamos a discutir, si va a haber un desacuerdo entre nosotros, no quería que los niños lo vieran –admitió Darien.

–¡Madre mía, piensas en todo! –Sere era consciente de que ella no habría pensado en ese peligro hasta que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

–Se merecen lo mejor de los dos…

–¿Así es como me recuerdas cuál es mi labor? –preguntó ella con un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta.

–Cueste lo que cueste, quiero quedarme contigo.

–Eso ya lo has dicho.

–Es más de lo que le he dicho nunca a una mujer.

Lo deseaba todo, deseaba demasiado, pensó ella con tristeza. Deseaba a su amante y deseaba a su esposa, una combinación que evidentemente consideraba necesaria para su comodidad y su felicidad. Los sentimientos no entraban en su ecuación. Si tan solo fuera igual para ella. Sintió el escozor en los ojos y los mantuvo muy abiertos, aterrorizada de que las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar lo hicieran delante de él.

–Si vamos a quedarnos aquí, me apetecería echarme un rato –dijo ella abruptamente, desesperada por algo de intimidad.

–Por supuesto –Darien cruzó la sala y abrió una puerta que conducía a un pasillo.

Le mostró el dormitorio y la sorprendió al apartar el edredón para que ella se metiera. Se quedó mirándola con incertidumbre en los ojos, y por primera vez Sere se dio cuenta de que él también estaba disgustado.

–Gracias –dijo ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos.

–¿Quieres beber algo? –preguntó él sin previo aviso.

–Un brandy –respondió ella al recordar que recomendaban eso para el estrés emocional en un libro que había leído. Aunque probablemente no fuese el mejor remedio en el mundo actual, pensó. De hecho, el alcohol podía actuar como depresor. En el estado en que se encontraba era lo último que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, Darien parecía encantado de tener algo que hacer. Salió de la habitación y ella se sentó en la cama. El tiempo pareció avanzar sin que se diera cuenta, porque él reapareció muy rápido y le entregó una copa llena de brandy.

–¿Estás intentando emborracharme? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–Pareces un fantasma, toda blanca. Bébetelo.

–No puedo vivir así contigo… –dijo sin apenas darse cuenta.

Darien se agachó a sus pies y levantó la copa hacia su boca.

–Bebe –repitió.

–Puede que me revuelva el estómago.

–Lo dudo.

De pronto, Sere se dio cuenta de que la mano que Darien tenía puesta en la copa le temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Se comportaba como si el alcohol fuese un salvavidas, más que un energizante. Dio un trago y se estremeció al sentir el licor por la garganta, que hizo que tosiera y escupiera. Él se quedó mirándola con ojos crispados.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa? –preguntó ella, frustrada–. Actúas de un modo muy extraño.

Darien se incorporó.

–¿Y qué esperas? Vas a ver a mi antigua amante, después te vas a tener una reunión con tu ex, que obviamente está desesperado por recuperarte. Quiero decir que no es mi idea de un día perfecto, y además sigo sin saber qué diablos está sucediendo.

¿Antigua amante? No podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Estaría intentando engañarla para salir del callejón sin salida en el que se encontraba? ¿Fingir que su relación con Kaolinet se había acabado? Sere dio otro trago de brandy, agradecida por el calor que se extendía por su vientre.

–¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Kaolinet? –preguntó él–. ¿Qué te llevó a hacer tal cosa?

–Ella me pidió que fuera a verla.

–¿Que te lo pidió?

Sere levantó la barbilla.

–Sí, y sentía curiosidad. Claro que la sentía. La vi en la isla la semana pasada.

Él entornó los párpados.

–Artemis lo mencionó, pero esperaba que no te dieras cuenta de quién era.

–No soy estúpida, Darien.

–No de manera evidente –admitió él–. Pero, si creías que había estado con ella desde que nos casamos, entonces estabas siendo estúpida.

–Según Kaolinet, has estado acostándote con ella siempre que has podido. Lo dijo literalmente.

Darien pareció asombrado.

–Esperaba algo mejor de ella. Nos separamos de manera amistosa, o eso pensaba yo.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

–Hará unas seis semanas, en Atenas. No nos acostamos. No me he acostado con ella desde que nos casamos.

Sere se carcajeó.

–¿Cómo voy a creerme eso de la mujer que insististe que querías mantener en tu vida a pesar de tu matrimonio?

–Es la verdad. Kaolinet formaba parte de mi rutina.

–¿Rutina? –repitió ella con desprecio.

–No era una relación romántica. Yo financiaba su firma de moda y ella compartía mi cama. Viajaba por el mundo para reunirse conmigo. Era más fácil mantenerla como amante que tener que adaptarme a diferentes mujeres –admitió Darien con evidente incomodidad–. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Apoyé su primera colección de moda porque era isleña. Acabamos en la cama después de que Berjerait muriera. La manera casual en que Kaolinet concebía el sexo me pareció atractiva en una época en la que yo no quería nada serio.

–Si se ha acabado, ¿por qué miente?

–Probablemente porque pensaría que, si podía causar problemas entre nosotros, yo volvería con ella –sugirió Darien–. Me da rabia que se pusiera en contacto contigo y te mintiera. Llegué a un acuerdo muy generoso con ella cuando terminamos y debería haberse quedado satisfecha con eso.

–Dijo que estuviste con ella en nuestra noche de bodas.

Darien blasfemó en voz baja.

–Se suponía que iba a reunirme con ella, pero cancelé la cita.

–Saliste de casa.

–Fui a un casino, jugué en las mesas y bebí. No me parecía bien ir a verla. Sé que nuestro matrimonio tenía que ser falso, pero estar con ella esa noche en particular… –Darien se encogió de hombros con incomodidad–. Me habría parecido irrespetuoso, así que no lo hice.

–Irrespetuoso –repitió Sere débilmente. Tenía toda su atención puesta en su cara, y reconoció la mezcla de incomodidad y sinceridad.

–Te juro que no he estado con Kaolinet –insistió Darien–. Y, si tengo que arrastrarla hasta aquí y hacer que lo admita en tu cara, lo haré.

–No vendría.

–Vendría si la amenazara con retirarle el dinero. Firmó un contrato legal en el que prometía ser discreta sobre nuestra relación. Y dirigirse a mi esposa y mentirle no es nada discreto.

Sere recordó lo ansiosa que estaba Kaolinet por asegurarse de que Darien nunca se enterase de su encuentro, lo cual no era sorprendente si el dinero que él le había dado dependía de que mantuviese la discreción sobre su historia. ¿Sería posible que simplemente hubiera querido causar problemas? Naturalmente, la culparía a ella de que Darien hubiera roto su relación.

–Estoy empezando a creerte –confesó Sere con el ceño fruncido. Le preocupaba estar siendo ridículamente crédula, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que Darien no le había mentido en nada desde que lo conocía. Era mucho más dado a la franqueza letal que a la falsedad.

–Gracias a Dios –susurró él en griego.

–Pero sigo sin entender por qué estabas tan decidido a mantener a Kaolinet que hasta me hablaste de ella antes de la boda… para luego librarte de ella pocas semanas más tarde.

Darien gimió como un hombre atormentado.

–Obviamente, porque te tenía a ti y ya no la necesitaba.

–Oh –fue lo único que pudo decir Sere. ¿Era tan simple para él? ¿En vez del sexo con Kaolinet había descubierto el sexo con su esposa y le parecía un sustituto adecuado? Al parecer sí que era tan simple para él. Era un gran alivio saber que no la había traicionado con Kaolinet.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y pensó que tal vez hubiera bebido demasiado brandy.

–Eres fantástica en la cama, _yineka mou_.

–¿Lo soy? –Sere se quedó mirándolo con sus ojos celestes asombrados.

–No he mirado a otra mujer desde que me casé contigo. Y tampoco lo haré en el futuro. Es una promesa. ¿Ahora vendrás conmigo a casa?

–Aún no me has explicado cómo sabías dónde estaba esta tarde.

–Tu equipo de seguridad sabe que no debe hacerte caso cuando intentas ir a algún sitio sin ellos. Te siguieron. ¿Qué quería Alfa?

–A mí, al parecer, pero después de todo este tiempo ya no me interesa. Le he dicho que… –Sere vaciló ante lo que había estado a punto de decir–. Le he dicho a Alan que estoy muy unida a ti.

–¿Unida? ¿Eso es un hecho? –preguntó él suavemente sentándose a su lado en la cama para apartarle el pelo de la cara–. Yo también estoy muy unido a ti.

–Sexualmente hablando.

–Bueno, he de admitir que tienes los pechos más fabulosos que he visto y me avergüenza admitir que fueron lo primero que advertí de ti la noche que nos conocimos – confesó Darien con una sonrisa perversa–. Pero te las has ingeniado para construir muchas más capas sobre esa impresión inicial. Sabes escuchar, eres leal, inteligente y cariñosa. Cuando estoy enfadado o estresado, haces que me sienta mejor. Cuando soy desagradable, tú me haces ver otro punto de vista. Y ni siquiera menciono lo maravillosa que eres con los niños porque nuestra relación ya no se trata de eso.

–¿No?

–Claro que no. Comenzamos con un matrimonio práctico.

–También le dijiste eso a Kaolinet, ¿verdad? –recordó Sere con el ceño fruncido.

Él utilizó el dedo índice para suavizar la tensión alrededor de su boca.

–Me temo que se me escapó, pero de verdad creía que íbamos a tener un matrimonio de negocios.

–¿Y ahora qué es lo que crees?

–Creo que hice el negocio de mi vida al llevarte al altar –declaró Darien–. Tienes que saber que estoy loco por ti. Me has enseñado a amar de nuevo. Me has enseñado a confiar y has transformado mi vida.

Sere se quedó mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

–¿Estás loco por mí?

–Estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

Sere le rodeó con los brazos como si fuera un enorme oso de peluche.

–Estaba intentando salvar mi dignidad al decir que estaba unida a ti.

–Eso esperaba, _agape mou._

–Yo también te quiero, pero sigo sin saber por qué.

–No lo analices demasiado, por si acaso cambias de opinión.

–Es solo que no eras el hombre más cariñoso del mundo cuando nos casamos.

–Pero estoy trabajando en ello –señaló él–. Y no pararé.

Sere se quedó mirándolo con asombro.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo. Te quiero. Lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz.

La sinceridad de su mirada le llegó directa al corazón y las lágrimas comenzaron a picarle en los ojos. Por fin lo creía. Su matrimonio estaba a salvo. Mejor aún, era suyo como había soñado. La amaba y el amor era la única cadena que podría retenerlo.

–Debería haber sabido que estaba en problemas cuando compré aquel vestido de novia –confesó Darien con una carcajada.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo en un desfile de moda? –nada más hacer la pregunta, supo la respuesta–. ¿Estabas allí por Kaolinet y aun así escogiste un vestido para mí?

–Vi el vestido y no pude evitar imaginarte llevándolo, y sé que es muy prepotente por mi parte, pero estaba decidido a que te lo pusieras.

Sere estaba conmovida por la confesión de que, incluso antes de la boda, se sintiera atraído por ella hasta tal punto.

–Aun así ambos pensamos que yo iba a ser más una empleada que una esposa de verdad.

–Incluso yo puedo ser estúpido.

Sere sonrió con cariño.

–Espera mientras voy a buscar un micrófono y una grabadora.

–Bueno, fui estúpido contigo. Desde el principio me resistí a lo que sentía por ti.

–Tu matrimonio con Berjerait te hizo mucho daño –comentó Sere suavemente. Lo comprendía y estaba dispuesta a perdonar el tiempo que le había costado a él reconocer lo que sentía por ella.

–Pensé que sería más feliz viviendo sin una relación seria. Pero tú cambiaste todo lo que sabía sobre mí mismo. Te deseaba. Te deseaba en mi cama, en mi casa, en todos los aspectos de mi vida –dijo antes de besarla suavemente–. Sé que no te dije que había terminado con Kaolinet, pero no creí que fuera necesario.

–Yo creí que pensabas que podías tenernos a las dos.

Darien se rio inesperadamente.

–No. Nunca fui tan estúpido. Sabía que no era una opción, pero posiblemente me sentí un poco tonto al cambiar de opinión tan deprisa y desear el tipo de matrimonio que había dicho que no quería.

Sere le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

–Eso nunca se me ocurrió.

–Pues debería. Pensé que tenía nuestro matrimonio totalmente controlado y me sorprendió al ver que no podía quitarte las manos de encima.

–Cuando vi a Kaolinet, decidí que solo te gustaban las pelirrojas, e incluso pensé en teñirme de ese color. Fue mi momento más bajo –confesó Sere avergonzada.

Darien lanzó un gemido y le acarició el pelo.

–Te agradezco que no lo hicieras. Me encanta tu pelo como está.

–Puede que me lo deje más largo por ti.

Darien la recostó sobre las almohadas y le dio un beso apasionado.

–Ahora que estamos aquí, puede que me aproveche.

–Oh, sí –convino Sere, con los labios hinchados y los ojos encendidos de deseo al notar su erección en el vientre.

Y los besos se convirtieron en una sesión de sexo salvaje. Después, Sere se quedó tendida entre sus brazos, saciada, segura, feliz y agradecida por todo lo que tenía.

En el camino de vuelta a su residencia londinense aquella noche, Darien la miró de reojo y dijo abruptamente:

–Tal vez en unos meses podríamos pensar en tener un bebé.

–¿Con los niños que tenemos ya, vamos a pensar en tener otro? –preguntó ella secamente.

Darien frunció el ceño.

–Supongo que me merezco ese comentario, pero he cambiado. Me gustaría tener un hijo contigo en el futuro.

–Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso ahora que tienes la actitud adecuada –le dijo Sere, y se lanzó con abandono hacia sus brazos–. Y ahora que sé que me quieres, será mejor que te acostumbres a que haga cosas como esta.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y se quedó mirándola con cariño.

–Y tal vez incluso haya aprendido a que me guste, _yineka mou._

Sere se relajó y supo que podría abrazarlo con todo su corazón. Desde aquel momento no existirían barreras que temiera cruzar.

**Epílogo**

CÓMO te sientes? –preguntó Darien con evidente ansiedad.

–¡Maravillosamente bien! –exclamó Sere–. ¡Deja de preocuparte!

Pero a Sere no le agradaba su reflejo en el espejo. Era el octogésimo tercer cumpleaños de Artemis e iban a darle una gran fiesta en su casa de la isla. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de noche en su color favorito, pero había que decir que nada, ni siquiera los fabulosos diamantes que brillaban en sus orejas y en su cuello, podía hacer que se sintiera elegante estando tan embarazada. De casi ocho meses, se sentía como una ballena.

Darien la estrechó contra su cuerpo y deslizó las manos sobre su tripa con palpable fascinación al sentir las pataditas de su hija. Una niña, eso era lo que iban a tener de acuerdo con la última ecografía. Momo ya tenía cuatro años y estaba entusiasmada con la idea de tener una hermanita. Sere había disfrutado decorando la habitación y había pasado muchas horas felices eligiendo ropa y accesorios.

Sin embargo, no podía creer que Darien y ella llevaran casados casi tres años. Habían esperado un poco más de lo planeado para intentar tener un bebé, pero enseguida se había quedado embarazada. No había ninguna nube en su horizonte.

El año anterior, Kaolinet Thiarkis había vendido su propiedad en la isla y se había instalado permanentemente en Milán con un millonario italiano. Sere no había llegado a involucrarse con la organización benéfica para la que trabajaba Alan Alfa porque se sentía incómoda, pero había elegido otra organización centrada en adultos discapacitados como su madre. Cuando no estaba corriendo detrás de los niños o viajando con Darien, porque no les gustaba estar separados más de dos noches, efectuaba un trabajo excelente buscando patrocinadores para la organización y recaudando fondos.

Su madre, Selene, estaba instalada en su casita en Orestos. Más feliz y saludable de lo que había estado en años, la mujer estaba plenamente integrada en la vida de la isla y se sentía mucho menos sola y aburrida. Le encantaba vivir cerca de su hija y disfrutaba enormemente con Armand, Taiki y Momo, que la trataban como a una abuela.

Artemis visitaba regularmente la casa de su nieto. Estaba encantado de estar a punto de tener un cuarto bisnieto.

–Has hecho muchos preparativos para esta fiesta. No quiero que te agotes –admitió Darien.

La casa estaba llena de invitados y se oía un zumbido lejano, que probablemente significaría la llegada de otro helicóptero con más invitados.

–Estaré bien –le dijo Sere, sorprendida por su preocupación, pues había tenido un embarazo tranquilo que apenas le había impedido realizar sus rutinas. Sin embargo, él era de gran ayuda y asistía con ella a todas las citas con el médico.

Darien se quedó observando a la mujer que amaba y de nuevo tuvo que ocultar su miedo ante la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo. Cuanto más la quería, más preocupado estaba, pero la recompensa era un amor y una felicidad que jamás había conocido hasta que ella entró en su vida.

–Te quiero, _agape mou _–murmuró suavemente al pie de las escaleras.

Sere le devolvió la mirada y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. El mundo que habían construido juntos era un lugar seguro para los niños y para ellos.

–Te quiero más de lo que podría expresar.

**FIN**

**HAHA ESTE CAPITULO ME ENCANTO SOBRE TODO CUANDO LE DICE QUE NO LO PIENSE NO SEA QUE SE ARREPIENTA…**

**MAS TARDE LA TERCERA Y ULTIMA HISTORIA DE ESTA SAGA QUE SERA LA HISTORIA DE REI LA HIJA ILEGITIMA "BODA DE HIEL"**


End file.
